Mama baru?
by AkaSunaSparKyu
Summary: Kim Taeoh. Bocah cadel berumur 6 tahun, mempunyai seorang papa tampan yang masih single. Dan Taeoh langsung memanggil mama pada seorang pemuda cantik adik uncle Luhan, yang hendak tinggal dirumahnya. Yaoi! Kim Taeoh with KaiHun
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Kim TaeOh, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys love, typo dan kata tidak baku**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Papaaaaaa….."

"Apaan sih? Enggak capek apa kamu teriak-teriak dari tadi?"

"Enggak, Tae bukan teliak. Ini namanya themangat matha muda pa."

"Kamu pakai jumpsuit hijau sana gih"

"Hahhh?"

"Iya, kamu pake Jumpsuit hijau aja sana biar jadi anak Guy sensei aja."

"Jadi papa enggak mau punya anak yang tampan kayak Tae?"

"Kalau papa enggak mau, papa udah ngirim kamu ke konoha dari dulu"

"Apaan thih? Papa itu kolban Naluto deh"

"Terserah deh"

"Tapi pa, kalau jadi anak Kakathi thenthei Tae mau"

"Ihhh kamu milih banget sih, jadi anak Orochimaru mau?"

"Papa mau Tae jadi ulal?"

"Tapi sasuke enggak jadi ular tuh."

"Memang, tapi Tae mau jadi anak Kakathi aja"

"Kalau anak Madara mau enggak?"

"Enggak mau, dia itu jahat. Papa mau ngeliat Tae beluthaha memuthnahkan dunia thinobi?"

"Apapun yang kamu bilang, kamu itu hanya anak papa. Kim Taeoh anak Kim Jongin."

"Iya iya"

Hening…

Ternyata mereka kelelahan sehabis berdebat pemirsa. Dua orang lelaki yang beda usia itu terlihat sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, mereka sedang melihat Tv yang menayangkan anime Naruto. Bukan anime pavorite si anak, tapi pavorite sang ayah.

Kim Jongin dan Kim Taeoh. Dua orang lelaki yang berstatus sebagai ayah-anak, mereka mempunyai wajah yang sangat mirip bagai buah melon di belah dua. Kim Jongin, lelaki berusia 23 tahun. Seorang presdir muda dari Kim Corp, dan juga ayah dari Kim Taeoh bocah lucu berusia 6 tahun. Yah, Jongin memiliki TaeOh ketika dia berusia 17 tahun. Dia menghamili pacarnya ketika mereka masih tingkat satu High School. Bisa dibilang Taeoh lahir bukan karena cinta, tapi akibat kesalahan masa muda. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah menyesali kehadiran Taeoh. Dia membesarkan anaknya ini sendirian dengan di bantu kakak dan keluarganya, karena pacarnya itu meninggalkan Taeoh bersamanya setelah melahirkan dan pergi ke Canada. Dia membesarkan Taeoh dengan semua rasa cinta yang dia punya.

Sekarang Taeoh sudah menginjak usia 6 tahun. Tapi Jongin belum pernah sekalipun terlihat mempunyai pasangan lagi. Bukan karena dia tidak laku, Oh come on…. Terlepas dari statusnya yang sudah mempunyai anak, Kim Jongin adalah pria yang paling di inginkan saat ini. Dengan wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi dengan kulit tan eksotis, dan yang paling penting Jongin itu kaya raya. Siapa sih yang tidak menginginkannya?

Tapi dia dengan jelas mengatakan tidak tertarik mempunyai hubungan saat ini. Kakak dan kakak iparnya sering menyarankan dia untuk memulai mencari pasangan, tapi dia masih ingin sendiri. Lagipula, dia akan mencari pasangan yang benar-benar mencintai anaknya. Banyak yang menginginkannya, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa menerima anaknya.

"Sayang, ayo kita main game" Jongin melihat anaknya masih setia melihat Tv yang masih menayangkan anime kesukaannya.

"Pa, ini thudah thore mathak thana. Jangan ngajak Tae main game" Taeoh menjawab pelan.

"Kita pesan pizza saja. Setuju?"

"Enggak, kata mom dan dad pizza itu enggak thehat" Jongin mendengus, anaknya ini lebih percaya sama ucapan kakak dan kakak iparnya, Wu Joonmyeon dan Wu Yifan.

"Tapi mereka sedang enggak ada disini sayang. Mereka lagi di China sama baby ZhuYi" Jongin masih berusaha bernego. Bukannya malas, tapi karena di emang enggak bisa masak. Biasanya Joonmyeon yang bakal masakin dia, hyungnya itu emang udah sering nyuruh dia buat ngambil maid tapi dia nolak karena dia itu susah buat nerima orang asing di rumahnya.

"Oh oh.. Jadi papa nyuluh Tae bohong?" Taeoh memutar badannya menghadap Jongin. "Tae akan bilang thama mom"

"Hei, Jangan dong. Kamu tega papa kena hukum?" Walau Jongin udah gede dan jadi presdir, dia masih tetap takut dan segan banget sama Joonmyeon. Kakaknya itu walau mungil, tapi punya aura buat memimpin dan ngebuat orang tunduk sama dia. Contohnya aja kakak iparnya, orang-orang pasti bilang kalau Wu Yifan itu sosok dingin dan susah di taklukin. Tapi Jongin berani sumpah, Yifan itu bakal jadi penurut banget sama Joonmyeon.

"Bubble tea…."

"Itu juga enggak sehat sayang"

"Mom bilang Tae boleh minum kalau lagi kepingin"

"Tapi kamu itu kepinginnya hampir setiap saat." Jongin facepalm.

"Pleatheeeee" Jongin menahan tawa mendengar 'please' anaknya yang terdengar aneh. Anaknya ini masih saja cadel walaupun sudah berumur 6 tahun.

"Oke. Ini yang terakhir"

"Telimakathih pa"

"Hmmmm"

Walau sesusah apapun keinginan TaeOh, Jongin akan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menurutinya. Anaknya ini bisa di bilang dewasa sebelum waktunya. Ketika anak-anak memiliki ibu, anaknya ini tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan dimana ibunya.

Jongin sempat bertanya, kenapa Taeoh tidak pernah menanyakan sang ibu dan dia sukses terperangah mendengar jawaban Taeoh, 'kata bu gulu, ibu itu thelalu ada buat anaknya. Tapi kalena cuma papa yang thelalu ada untuk Tae, belalti Tae gak punya ibu. Jadi Tae enggak mau lepot buat nyali thethuatu yang enggak ada'. Maka dari pada itu, Jongin akan mencari pasangan yang benar-benar mencintai dirinya dan juga anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari Senin. Taeoh sudah mulai masuk sekolah dasar. Dia di antar Jongin sampai gerbang sekolah, setelah memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal –terpaksa- di pipi papanya itu Taeoh pun masuk kedalam sekolah. Jongin sempat menawarkan untuk menemani masuk, tapi langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Taeoh. 'Tae thudah bethal' itulah kata-kata andalannya.

Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah café, hari ini dia ada janji dengan temannya yang bernama Xi Luhan. Luhan adalah pebisnis yang berasal dari China dan dia menghubungi Jongin semalam untuk bertemu karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Setelah sampai dan memarkirkan mobilnya, Jongin berjalan masuk kedalam café itu. Dia bisa melihat tiga orang lelaki duduk bersama salah satunya adalah Luhan. Dia berjalan menghampiri meja itu.

"Hyung, kau menunggu lama?" Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah luhan, yang berhadapan langsung dengan 2 lelaki lainnya.

"Tidak masalah, kami baru saja sampai." Luhan tersenyum. "Kau sudah makan? Mau aku pesankan?"

"Ahh tidak usah, aku sudah sarapan bersama Taeoh tadi hyung."

"Siapa yang memasak? Bukankan Joonie sedang di China?"

"Aku menggoreng telur?"

"Kau apa Jong?"

"Menggoreng telur"

"Berapa banyak yang terbuang?"

"Dua"

"Dua butir? Wow…"

"Dua puluh."

"Hahahahaha" Luhan dan Jongin tertawa bersama.

"Jong, kenalkan ini istriku. Namanya Xi Minseok." Jongin menjabat tangan lelaki yang di kenalkan sebagai istri oleh Luhan. Jongin bisa melihat kedewasaan di dalam diri Minseok.

"Yang ini adik ku, Xi ShiXun. Tapi aku lebih senang memanggil nama Koreanya yaitu Sehun."

Jongin beralih menjabat tangan adik Luhan tersebut. Dia bisa melihat kalau Sehun ternyata cukup cantik untuk seorang pria. Kulitnya yang putih, badannya yang tinggi langsing, membuat Sehun nampak menawan.

"Aku Sehun. Salam kenal Jongin-ssi. Gege banyak menceritakan tentangmu"

"Oh ya?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan beralih melihat Luhan. "Apa yang kau ceritakan hyung?"

"Hanya hal biasa…" Luhan menjawab santai.

"Gege bilang Jongin-ssi adalah hobae-nya sewaktu di Universitas."

"Hanya itu?" Jongin bertanya ragu.

"Emmmm.. Masih banyak sih, tapi gege bilang aku harus jaga rahasia."

Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat adiknya yang tengah berbicara dengan Jongin. "Jong, aku menyuruhmu kesini karena aku mau meminta tolong."

"Apa? kalau aku bisa pasti ku bantu."

"Jagakan Sehun untuk sementara." Luhan berucap tegas, yang membuat Jongin sadar kalau Luhan sedang serius.

"Hahhh? Memangnya ada apa?" Jongin bertanya heran.

"Sehun akhir-akhir ini sedang di terror seseorang." Luhan menatap Jongin. "Jadi aku harap kau mau menjaganya untuk sementara"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjaganya"

"Terimakasih Jongin-ssi. Aku harap kau bisa akur dengan adik kami ini." Minseok menggenggam tangan Jongin daan melanjutkan. "Jongin-ssi, Sehun juga menyukai bubble tea. Aku dengar anakmu menyukai minuman itu, jadi aku harap mereka bisa akrab karena Sehun juga menyukai anak-anak."

"Hahaha, Taeoh memang menyukai minuman itu."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Setelah hari menjelang siang, Luhan pamit pergi bersama istrinya setelah menurunkan koper Sehun dari mobilnya. Jongin sendiri dengan sigap memasukkan koper Sehun kedalam bagasi mobilnya. Jongin bisa melihat Sehun yang tengah melambai pada mobil Luhan yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Sehun-ssi, ayo."Jongin memasuki mobilnya diikuti oleh Sehun. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan menjemput anakku dulu di sekolah."

"Tentu saja tidak, dan kalau bisa panggil aku Sehun saja."

"Dan kau harus memanggilku Jongin atau kalau kau mau, kau bisa memanggilku tampan." Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah tuan tampan." Sehun melirik Jongin yang sedang tersenyum. "Ini masih jam 11, kenapa kau sudah menjemput anakmu?"

"Oh, Taeoh baru saja masuk sekolah dasar pagi ini. Jadi dia akan pulang cepat."

"Begitu.."

"Jadi Sehun, bisa ceritakan acara terror-meneror yang di katakana Luhan hyung tadi?"

"Hahhh? Kau percaya padanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, itu sebabnya aku bertanya padamu"

"Dia ingin mendekatkan kita. Gege bilang, aku akan bahagia bila punya pasangan seperti mu. Intinya dia ingin menjodohkan kita."

"Sudah kuduga"

"Kenapa kau menerimaku dirumahmu Jongin?" Sehun bertanya heran. "Kau bisa menolaknya"

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?" Jongin menatap Sehun sebentar dan kembali melihat jalanan. "Aku merasa Taeoh sudah pantas memiliki mama baru" Jongin mengedipkan matanya pada Sehun.

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya tuan tampan" Sehun membungkuk singkat.

"Mohon bantuannya" Jongin balas membungkuk.

Sisa perjalan menuju sekolah Taeoh, mereka habiskan dengan berbicara mengenai kehidupan masing-masing. Jongin kini tau bahwa Sehun adalah seorang pemuda yang mempunyai sisi cerewet dan juga manis. Dia berharap semuanya ini akan berakhir dengan baik. Dia akan mencoba bersama Sehun, lagi pula dia cukup tertarik dengan kepribadian lelaki pucat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Jongin bisa melihat Taeoh yang sedang menunggunya di gerbang. Jongin memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Taeoh.

"Sayang, kamu udah nunggu lama?" Jongin turun dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Taeoh.

"Belum lama" Taeoh melirik kedepan dan melihat seseorang berwajah cantik yang juga sedang melihatnya. "Papa, siapa noona ini?"

Jongin tertawa pelan melihat Sehun yang meringis di panggil noona oleh Taeoh. "Dia adik uncle Luhan, namanya Sehun. dan dia laki-laki sayang"

"Laki-laki?" Taeoh menjulurkan badannya kedepan dan mengamati wajah Sehun. "Tapi Thehun noona thangat cantik, jadi Tae akan memanggilnya noona saja"

"Jangan, panggil hyung saja atau apapun juga boleh. Asal jangan noona" Sehun menjawab cepat. Dia tidak mau di panggil noona oleh bocah tampan ini.

"Noona yakin apa pun boleh?" Sehun mengangguk. "Jangan menolak lagi nanti ya" Sehun mengangguk lagi. "Kalu begitu Tae panggil mama saja"

UHUKKK...

Sehun dan Jongin terbatuk bersamaan, bagaimana bisa anaknya ini memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan mama.

"Oi oi. Jangan bercanda Kim Taeoh." Jongin berbicara setelah selesai dengan acara terbatuknya.

"Tae enggak belcanda. Kan mama thendili yang bilang telselah." Taeoh menjawab santai dan mulai memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan mama. "Jadi mama enggak thuka Tae panggil mama?" Taeoh menunduk sedih menahan air mata. Sehun yang melihatnya menjadi gelagapan.

"Hahhh? Tentu saja tidak. Kamu boleh panggil mama kok." Sehun melihat kebelakang. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri sedang mendengus keras, Sehun tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah di bohongi iblis kecil itu.

"Telimakathih ma" Taeoh mendongak dan langsung tersenyum ceria.

"Maaf ya sehun" Jongin berbicara pada Sehun, sedangkan Taeoh sedang bermain dengan sebuah rubik.

"Oh tidak apa, salah ku juga yang berbicara seperti itu tadi. Lagipula Taeoh masih kecil dan kurasa dia memang membutuhkan sosok ibu" Sehun menatap Jongin. "Lagipula bukankah kita sudah mengatakan ingin mencoba?"

"Hmmm. Aku rasa juga tidak masalah. Kita akan mengakrabkan diri secara perlahan." Jongin tersenyum.

"Ma, mama bitha memathak? Tae hampil mati tadi padi memakan telul goleng buatan papa" Taeoh tiba-tiba menjulurkan kembali kepalanya kedepan.

"Memasak? tentu saja bisa."

"Pa, ayo kita belhenti di thupel malket." Taeoh menghadap Jongin. lalu menghadap ke Sehun lagi. "Kita beli bahan untuk mama mathak"

"Baiklah"

Jongin melirik Sehun yang tengah tertawa dan bercanda bersama Taeoh, Sehun memang terlihat sangat menyukai anak-anak. Satu lagi hal yang membuat rasa tertarik Jongin bertambah. Dan Jongin harap hubungan percobaan yang di mulainya dengan Sehun, bisa membuatnya menemukan cinta bukan hanya untuk dirinya tetapi juga untuk anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End..?**

* * *

 **Review please..#Bow**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo dan kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaaa…." Taeoh berlari memasuki rumah minimalis bertingkat dua itu sambil berteriak kencang.

"Ada apa sayang?" Sehun balas berteriak, dia keluar dari dapur dengan menggunakan apron bergambar Rilakuma dan Naruto. Bingung? Saya juga…

"Mamaaaa" Taeoh berlari dramatis dan langsung memeluk perut Sehun, dia mendongak dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang sedang mewek dan dihiasi air mata dan juga ingus imajiner. Sehun melirik Jongin yang sedang berjalan santai memasuki dapur.

Melihat Sehun yang sedang meliriknya dengan pandangan tanya, Jongin hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa anaknya itu bisa berwajah seperti Naruto yang kehabisan ramen karena di borong Choji. Ketika menjemput Taeoh tadi, dia tidak melihat ada yang salah pada anaknya itu. Tapi ketika mereka sudah sampai halaman, anaknya itu mulai memasang ekspresi jelek itu. Makanya Jongin juga sedang bingung sekarang.

"Jong?" Jongin menelan ludah mendengar panggilan Sehun yang terdengar bagai alunan kematian ditelinganya. Setelah hampir satu minggu tinggal bersama Sehun, Jongin semakin mengetahui sifat lelaki pucat ini. Baik hati, penyayang, pintar, cerewet, dan sadis adalah di antaranya.

"Sumpah Hun, aku enggak ngelakuin apapun" Jongin mengangkat tangan di dada. Dan setelah satu minggu ini juga mereka memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara formal lagi.

"Oh ya?" Sehun mengangkat alis dan menunduk melihat Taeoh yang masih betah membenamkan wajahnya di perut Sehun. "Kamu kenapa sayang?"Sehun berbicara lembut sambil mengusap rambut Taeoh dengan sayang.

"Tadi, tadi… Huweeeee.. Tae enggak mau thekolah bethok." Taeoh malah berteriak-teriak.

"Oi oi. Hapus tuh ingus."

"Huweeee.. papa jahattt." Dan Jongin sukses memperburuk keadaan.

"Jong.."

"Iya maaf.." Jongin mendengus. Semenjak kehadiran Sehun, kemanjaan anaknya ini naik menjadi beberapa kali lipat.

"Sayang, bicara yang jelas dong. Mama enggak ngerti kamu bicara apa kalau kamu masih nangis." Sehun bisa mendengar Taeoh yang menarik kembali ingusnya yang hampir keluar.

Sruttttt…

"Tadi di thekolah, teman thekelath pada ngejek Tae." Taeoh berbicara lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar dengan jelas oleh Sehun dan Jongin.

"Ngejek kamu?" Sehun bertanya heran.

"Hummm, meleka ngejek Tae kalena Tae mathih cadel. Huweeee."

Ffttttffff….

"Ma, papa ngetawain Tae."

"Kim Jongin"

"Sayaaa bu guru"

"Apaan sih? Kamu tidur sama monggu malam ini."

"Ehhhh? Kamu ngusir aku?"

"Iya"

"Hun, maaf."

"Kalu gitu diam." Taeoh menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran tidak jelas antara mama dan papanya ini. Kenapa malah dia yang di cuekin?

"Maaaaaaaa"

"Ehhh? Iya iya. Sayang dengerin mama ya." Sehun menekuk lututnya agar sejajar dengan tinggi Taeoh, dia memegang bahu Taeoh dan mulai berbicara dengan lembut. "Kamu enggak perlu malu sayang, karena kamu bukan enggak bisa mengucapkan S dan R tapi kamu belum bisa. Lagipula mama dulu sampai tingkat satu high school masih cadel loh."

"Benel ma?" Taeoh menatap Sehun tidak yakin.

"Bener, mama dulu juga nangis kayak kamu. Tapi uncle Luhan bilang mama tambah imut kalau cadel." Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Taeoh yang mulai tertarik akan ceritanya. "Kamu juga imut, jadi kenapa harus malu?"

"Kalau kamu yakin, kamu pasti akan bisa ngucapin huruf itu." Taeoh memeluk Sehun dan dia mendengar Sehun berbisik di telinganya. "Lagipula mama lebih suka anak mama jadi dirinya sendiri. Dan enggak malu buat mengakui kekurangan dirinya."

Taeoh makin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Inikah rasanya punya ibu? Inikah rasanya di perhatikan oleh ibu? Inikah rasanya pelukan kasih sayang seorang ibu? Ternyata bu guru benar, ibu akan selalu ada di saat anaknya membutuhkan. Sudah sangat lama sejak dia merindukan seorang ibu, sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan seseorang menjadi ibunya.

Bohong kalau Taeoh mengatakan dia tidak menginginkan ibu. Bagaimana melihat teman-temannya di jemput oleh ibu mereka, bagaimana mereka di buatkan bekal, Taeoh merasa iri. Tapi melihat papanya yang selalu melimpahkan kasih sayang dan waktu untuknya, Taeoh merasa itu sudahlah cukup. _Tak punya ibu_ _tak_ _apa, asal Papa selalu di sini_. Tapi sekarang ada sosok Sehun yang di anggapnya sebagai mama, Taeoh sudah meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia harus berusaha agar Sehun benar-benar menjadi mamanya. Karena dia sudah terlanjur menyayangi lelaki yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Kalian melupakan papa…." Jongin merajuk dan memisahkan dua orang yang berpelukan itu, dan menggendong Taeoh. "Hei jagoan papa, bukannya papa sudah bilang kalau lelaki itu enggak boleh nangis?"

"Maaf..."

"Humm, enggak masalah" Jongin menjawab santai. "Papa juga pernah nangis kok" Taeoh mengangkat kepalanya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Dia penasaran papanya ini menangis karena apa, sedangkan Sehun mulai menata meja makan untuk makan siang.

"Benalkah? Papa enggak bohongkan?"

"Papa nangis waktu mama kamu nyuruh papa bersihin kandang monggu, itu sangat menjijikkan sayang." Jongin mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Taeoh dan berbisik. "Psstt.. jangan buat mama kamu marah, dia bisa berubah jadi Tsunade kalau sudah marah" Taeoh terkikik kecil dan mengerling pada Sehun yang menatap mereka.

"Joongin…"

"Iya sayangggg…"

Upssss, Jongin keceplosan. Lihat saja wajah Sehun dan Jongin sudah sangat memerah. Sedangkan Taeoh sudah tertawa kecil sambil mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan.

"Pa, ma, ayo makan"

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk kikuk. Bagaimana pun juga mereka masih merasa ragu akan perasaan mereka walau sudah satu minggu tinggal bersama. Suka mungkin iya, tapi cinta? Mereka masih belum terlalu yakin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena rumah minimalis Jongin itu cuma punya dua kamar tidur jadi selama satu minggu ini Sehun tidur di kamar Jongin, sedangkan Jongin tidur di kamar Taeoh karena kamar anaknya itu juga luas dan mempunyai kasur queen size.

Sebenarnya Jongin merasa agak kesusahan, karena baju-bajunya masih berada di dalam lemari yang berada di kamarnya. Biasanya dia akan masuk ke kamar setelah Sehun mengizinkan, tapi kali ini setelah dia mengetuk pintu tak terdengar suara Sehun sedikitpun. Maka Jongin memberanikan diri memasuki kamarnya, dengan cara berjingkat-jingkat seperti maling celana dalam.

Setelah sampai di dalam, dia bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang tengah bernyanyi di kamar mandi. Jadi sudah bisa di pastikan kalau Sehun tengah mandi sekarang.

Asssaaaa…

Jongin ingin goyang drible sangkin senangnya, dia senang karena tidak ketahuan memasuki kamarnya -yang sekarang sedang di tempati Sehun – tanpa izin. Dengan segera dia membuka lemarinya dan mencari baju yang akan dipakaianya. Ketika sedang serius mencari dia tidak menyadari kalau Sehun sudah berada di belakangnya dengan tangan bersidekap di dada.

"Mana sih? Kok enggak ada? Aku mau makai tuh kaos malam ini" Jongin berbisik sambil terus mencari.

"Kaos yang mana?" Sehun balas berbisik dan Jongin masih tidak sadar.

"Yang warna hitam ada lambang kipasnya kayak punya sasuke. Aku beli online tuh baju."

"Oh."

"Dimana yah? Apa di pakai Sehun?" Jongin masih belum menyadari kalau sedari tadi dia sudah berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa enggak di tanya aja?"

"Oh iya ya. Hun…." Jongin berbalik dan…

GLEKKK..

Dia sukses menelan ludah, bukan karena terkejut pemirsa tapi karena langsung ngeliat dada mulusnya Sehun. Sehun cuma memakai handuk di tambah lagi tetesan air yang masih mengalir. How sexy… Ughhhh….

"Eh, hehehe. Ada Sehun.." Jongin tertawa bodoh sedangkan Sehun masih tetap dengan posisinya sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Ya, ada perlu apa tuan tampan?"

"Enggak apa-apa." Jongin menggeleng kuat. "Aku ngejar tikus tadi"

"Oh ya?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya.

"Hum hum…" Jongin mengangguk semangat.

"Sudah ketemu tikusnya?"

"Sudah" Jongin berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tubuh topless Sehun.

"Baiklah, silahkan keluar kalau sudah ketemu tikusnya."

"Oke, dah Sehunnn.." Jongin melambai dan langsung menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat. Dia lalu menuju kamar mandi sebelah untuk mendinginkan pikirannya yang sudah berasap. Sedangkan Sehun tengah menahan tawa di dalam kamar Jongin. Dia tau kalau Jongin berbohong, dia juga tau kemana mata Jongin memandang. Tapi sekali-sekali dia juga mau mengerjai namja tan itu.

Setelah dia berpakaian rapi, Sehun lalu mencarikan baju Jongin dan mengantarkannya ke kamar Taeoh. Ketika memasuki kamar Taeoh dia langsung bisa melihat kalau bocah itu tengah tertidur di meja belajarnya. Sehun tersenyum dan memindahkan Taeoh ke kasurnya dan menyelimutinya. Dia mengusap rambut hitam Taeoh, dia bisa melihat betapa miripnya Taeon dengan Jongin.

Dia merasa tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ibu kandungnya meninggalkan Taeoh tepat setelah melahirkan. Dan dia merasa miris bagaimana bisa bocah ceria ini sedari lahir tidak permah dipeluk dan merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Dia mengecup kening bocah tampan itu dan mulai beranjak untuk membuat makan malam. Sehun tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Jongin memperhatikan kegiatannya dari balik pintu. Jongin bisa melihat sisi penyayang seorang ibu di dalam diri Sehun. Lagi, bertambah lagi ketertarikan dan rasa suka Jongin pada Sehun..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoammmm…

Jam setengah tujuh pagi, Taeoh baru bangun tidur langsung mencari Sehun ke dapur dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan sambil merebahkan kepalanya.

"Ma… buat apa?"

"Oh sayang, kamu udah bangun.? Mama buat nasi goreng" Sehun tersenyum melihat Taeoh yang sedang melawan rasa kantuknya.

"Papa kamu belum bangun?"

"Belum, mama aja yang bangunin"

"Oh ya udah, lagian mama juga udah selesai nih." Sehun melepas apron uniknya dan menghidangkan nasi gorengnya pada Taeoh. "Makan, lalu mandi. Oke?" Dia menusap rambut Taeoh dan langsung di angguki oleh si empunya rambut.

Sehun berjalan menuju pintu kamar Taeoh yang di tempeli poster Naruto. Setelah dia membuka pintu terlihatlah seorang CEO Kim Corp yang tertidur dengan posisi yang errr absurd?

"Pa, bangun.." Sehun menirukan suara Taeoh berbisik di telinga Jongin.

"Sebentar sayang. Kamu makan aja dulu."

"Tapi Tae bisa terlambat"

"Sebentar lagi" Jongin merasakan ada orang yang dikiranya Taeoh sedang mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Pa, Tae bisa terlambat kalau papa belum bangun."

"Iya iya seben….

Tunggu, sejak kapan anaknya tidak cadel lagi, apa jangan-jangan ada ninja penyusup yang masuk ke kamarnya? pelan-pelan Jongin membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu mata Sehun.

HUWAAAA…

JDUAKKK..

Karena kaget Jongin berteriak dan dahi mereka berbenturan keras. Karena Sehun juga terkejut, dia oleng kebelakang dan hampir jatuh kalau Jongin tidak segera menariknya. Tapi, karena tarikan Jongin terlalu kuat Sehun terjatuh di atas badannya dengan posisi bibir mereka yang bersatu.

Kedip..

Kedipp…

Kedippp…

Sehun terkejut dan hendak menarik kepalanya saat tangan Jongin dengan sigap malah menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mulai mengecup berulang kali bibir Sehun. Jongin makin memperdalam ciumannya setelah merasakan Sehun merespon dengan menggigit bibirnya pelan. Dia mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Sehun secara bergantian. "Jhongg.. emmmmhhh." Jongin semakin semangat mendengar lenguhan Sehun dan hampir memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Sehun ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sehun dan Jongin menatap pintu dengan wajah memerah.

CEKLEK…

Terlihatlah anaknya yang sedang melihat posisi berbahaya mama-papanya.

"Upssss.. maaffff…" Taeoh langsung menutup pintu dengan kuat.

BRAKKK..

"Shit…"

"Jangan menumpat hitam, ini semua salah mu" Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk muka Jongin dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Oh ayolah, kamu juga ngerespon tadi." Jongin menguap malas, "kamu bahkan melenguh, mungkin kalau Tae enggak datang kamu bakal enggak mau bangun dari pelukan aku. Atau kalau kamu mau kita bisa ngelanjutin yang tadi dengan pintu yang terkunci."

Wajah Sehun memerah dan dia sukses kehabisan kata-kata, dia langsung menendang Jongin hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Mati kau Kimmm…"

"Dasar mesum."

BUAGHH..

Dan pagi hari yang cerah sudah di mulai di keluarga Kim dengan teriakan sang calon nyonya rumah, sedangkan Taeoh? Tenang saja, dia lagi berdo'a agar papanya selamat dari amukan sang mama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END or TBC..?  
**

* * *

Holla chingudeul...

Panggil saya Suna jangan thor atau author. OK..?

Karena banyak yang meminta ini di lanjutkan, dan selagi chingudeul semua membaca dan mereview ff ini.

Maka Suna akan melanjutkannya. kekekeke.

Dan, kemarin ada yang bertanya kalau saya suka naruto? Jawabannya adalah iya. Saya sangat amat mencintai naruto dengan pair NaruSasu.

Dan terimakasih yang udah review, pav, ataupun memfol ff ini.

Jadi kalau berkenan silahkan review lagi... Adios...#Bow

 **Thanks to:**

 **[kiyowo27] [ ] [Aishi Ryo] [Ubannya Sehun] [Kaihunyeollie] [Su Hoo] [Zelobysehuna] [NaturalCandy1994] [chilay] [shapire always for onix] [seulgifab] [JSS131816] [ ] [whirwind27] [Hana Phantonhive] [clarahyun] [vyrexo's] [auliavp] [RinZura] [Kim Seo Ji] [Xing1002] [ ] [cho leokyu07] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [ayufishy3424] [daddykaimommysehun] [exolweareone9400] [indaaaaaahhh] [ ] [utsukushii02] [sehunskai] [imeelia] [Guaest] [Radima] [furanshi] [Sehunyuk] [Suci] [haehyukanak] [Baobei] [Kim Seli] [Kimdi1412] [Sumiya Wu]**

 **Maaf bagi kesalahan penulisan nama.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo, kata tidak baku**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Minggu pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Kim. Terlihat sang calon nyonya rumah yang sedang memasak di dapur, sedangkan kepala keluarga dan anak mereka yang tampan nampak duduk di kursi meja makan yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang errrr main tebak-tebakan?

"Kenapa kita thalapan pa?" Taeoh memulai tebak-tebakan absurdnya.

"Karena kita lapar lah." Jongin menjawab santai, bener dong? masa salah, Jongin itu pinter tau. Waktu High school aja dia rangking 40 dari 41 siswa. kekeke

"Thalahhh... ma, jawaban mama..?" Taeoh beralih menatap Sehun yang berdiri di depan wastafel.

"Kenapa sarapan? ya karena bukan makan siang apalagi makan malam" Sehun menjawab tak kalah santai dari Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri tengah sweatdrop, jawaban apa ituuu...?

"benel banget ma. Pa, contoh tu mama" Taeoh menggurui Jongin? _'Liat aja ntar, kamu bakal papa buat tercengang sama kepintaran papa._ '

"Ya udah pertanyaan selanjutnya, kali ini pasti bener." Jongin menjawab ketus.

"Oke, jadi kenapa lambut Ichigo Kulothaki walnanya olen?"

"Errr karena dia anak punk?" Jongin menjawab ragu. Walaupun dia suka banget sama anime, tapi dia enggak sampai tau juga masalah rambut mereka. Apalagi yang nentuin benar salahnya itu adalah anaknya. Bisa aja jawabannya bener tapi di salahin sama Taeoh.

"Bukan, jawab yang bitha buat Tae ketawa dong pa" Taeoh cemberut berat, papanya ini gak asyik banget buat di ajak seru-seruan. Enggak kayak mama cantiknya itu. "Ma, kenapa lamput Ichigo walna olen?"

Sehun berbalik dari acara memotong sayurannya, dahinya tampak mengerut tapi tiba-tiba…

TING..

Bola lampu imajiner tiba-tiba hadir di samping kepalanya setelah melihat benda itu.

"Mama tau, karena Ichigo itu sering makan wortel"

Heninggggg…

…...

"Hahahahahaha… Mama emang lucu enggak kayak….

Taeoh melirik Jongin yang sedang cengo. Wortel? Wortel katanya? Bagaimana bisa wortel ngebuat warna rambut Ichigo jadi orange? Sungguh, Jongin sangat realistis dan tidak bisa memahami pemikiran anak umur 6 tahun.

"Peltanyaan kedua, kenapa lambut naluto walnanya kuning pa?" Jongin kali ini harus bisa menjadi lucu dan membuat anaknya tertawa. Maka dari itu dia menjawab,

"Karena naruto suka makan paprika kuning." Jongin menjawab bangga, kalau Sehun bisa lucu dengan ngejawab sayur-sayuran dia juga pasti benar dong. Iya kan?

"Thalahhhh….." Ehhhh? Salah? Bagaimana bisa salah? Sayuran warna kuning yang Jongin tau ya cuma paprika kuning, emang ada lagi ya? Jongin menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Kok salah?"

"Papa gimana thih, Naluto itu thuka lamen pa. Bukan paplika."

Doenggggg..!

Jongin juga tau hal itu. Tapi, tapi, tapikan itu supaya lucu gimana sih anaknya ini. Jongin bersidekap menunggu jawaban Sehun, dia bersumpah akan menari samba hanya dengan pakai boxer kalau Sehun menjawab salah kali ini.

"Ma, kenapa lambut Naluto walna kuning?" Taeoh beralih menatap Sehun. Sehun berpikir sebentar dan menjawab ragu.

"Errr, karena ayahnya berambutnya kuning?"

Heningggg…

...

"Wahhhh… Mama pintal banget thih, enggak kayak…..

Taeoh melirik Jongin yang lagi-lagi sedang cengo. Jadi pertanyaan kali ini bukan untuk mencari jawaban lucu? Shit, anaknya ini benar-benar….

"Peltanyaan ketiga, kenapa thpongebob ada di dalam ail?" Ini sih mudah bagi Jongin.

"Karena dia sponge" Taeoh mendengus.

"Pa, thponge itu ngambang loh bukannya di 'dalam' ail" Dia nenekan kata dalam, agar papanya ini mengerti. Sedangkan Jongin sedang menggerutu kecil, kalu bukan itu jawabannya jadinya apa dong? Hahhhhh, Sehun pasti salah juga.

"Ma, apa jawabannya?" Taeoh melirik Sehun yang tengah mengambil daging di dalam Kulkas.

"Apa ya? mungkin karena dia enggak pakai tabung oksigen, jadi tenggelam?" Sehun menjawabb ragu, sedangkan Jongin sedang menahan tawa. Jawaban apaan sih tu?

Hening...

...

"Hahahahaha.. Mama benal-benal thangat pintal, enggak kayak...

Dan sekali lagi Jongin cengo pemirsa, jawaban Sehun yang absurd gitu bisa benar? Ya tuhan, Jongin benar-benar merasa di dzholimi oleh anaknya ini. Dia mencium ada bau-bau kecurangan nih.

"Apaan sih? Enggak adil nih. Masa dari tadi mama kamu aja yang menang" Jongin mendengus keras.

"Hei, kalau kalah enggak usah sewot dong" Sehun menjawab sambil menghantamkan pisau daging dengan keras, yang sukses membuat Jongin menelan ludah.

"Ahahahaha… Jangan ngambek gitu dong pa, Tae cuma belcanda kok." Taeoh terkikik pelan. "Jadi thiap untuk untuk peltanyaan telakhil?" Jongin dan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kim Taeoh anak thiapa?" Jongin dan Sehun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Taeoh. Apa Taeoh ingin mengetahui ibu kandungnya? Sehun merasakan kecemasan yang sangat besar.

"Kamu anak Kim Jongin." Sehun menjawab pelan, dia tidak tau nama mama kandung Taeoh jadi dia hanya menyebutkan nama Jongin. Sehun merasakan hatinya perih bila mengingat kalau bocah cadel itu bukanlah anakya. Sedangkan Taeoh tiba-tiba murung mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Jongin yang melihat kedua orang lelaki pecinta Bubble tae ini murung pun tersenyum, dia tau apa permasalahannya.

"Hummmm? Mau dengar jawaban papa?" Ucapan Jongin menyadarkan Sehun dan Taeoh, mereka berdua hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Kim Taeoh adalah putra tersayang dari Kim Jongin dan….

Sehun tidak mau mendengar ucapan Jongin selanjutnya. Jongin pasti menyebutkan nama mama kandung Taeoh. Hahhhh… Sehun ingin menangis mendengarnya.

"Dan putra Kim Sehun"

 _Tuh kann…_

 _Namanya Kim Sehun, Huweeeee, Lu ge.. Hunnie mau balik ke China aja…_

 _Tunggu dulu..._

 _Kim Sehun…_

 _Sehun…_

Ehhhh? Sehun? Sehun menoleh cepat pada Jongin begitupula dengan Taeoh, dia melihat papanya itu dengan berbinar.

"Kim Sehun? Maksud kamu apa Jong?" Sehun berbicara dengan lirih.

"Hahhhhh, apanya yang apa? Ya Kim Sehun." Jongin ingin menggoda lelaki pucat yang terlihat murung ini. Dia mengedipkan matanya pada Taeoh.

"Nama mama Taeoh Sehun juga ya?" Sehun serasa ingin menangis sekarang. Sedangkan Taeoh yang mengetahui niat papanya itu hanya diam menonton sambil minum susu.

"Ya. Satu-satunya Kim Sehun untuk kami berdua"

Sehun benar-benar sudah menitikkan air matanya sambil menunduk. Satu-satunya? Kalau begitu apa artinya mereka mencoba selama dua bulan ini? ' _Kau benar-benar bodoh Sehun, bukankah sudah jelas? Taeoh dan Jongin pasti memilih Sehun yang itu'_

Sehun hendak beranjak pergi meninggalkan dapur ketika Jongin menariknya duduk di kursi sebelah Taeoh sedangkan Jongin sendiri dalam posisi berlutut di depannya.

"Kau tau? Sehun benar-benar cantik dan penyayang. Aku mencintainya dalam waktu singkat." Sehun benar-benar ingin membungkam mulut Jongin dengan apapun agar Jongin tidak bisa berbicara lagi tentang Sehun itu. "Dia sangat menyayangi Taeoh, dia pintar walau sedikit cerewet. Hanya dia yang ku izinkan menjadi istriku dan juga ibu dari anakku"

Sehun sudah tidak memperdulikan apapun, karena dia sedang berusaha menahan air matanya saat ini. Persetan dengan kalimat laki-laki pantang menangis, karena kali ini hatinya benar-benar hancur.

"Kau tau dia sekarang berada dimana? Dia ada di depan ku." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat hingga dia merasa lehernya sedikit sakit, ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin. Didepannya? Bukankah itu dirinya?

"Jong?" Sehun bertanya lirih.

"Hmmm?"

"Ka-kau bercanda? Itu aku?"

"Tentu saja itu kamu, siapa lagi yang bernama Sehun?"

"A-aku mengira itu ibu Taeoh" Jongin terkekeh kecil melihat Sehun yang kebingungan. Sedangkan Taeoh masih setia menonton drama picisan yang di perankan oleh ayahnya ini.

"Ya enggak lah. Namanya adalah Xi ShiXun dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi Kim Sehun" Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun yang duduk di depannya dan meletakkan tangan mereka di pangkuan Sehun.

"Sehun, ini mungkin terlalu cepat buat kamu atupun ini bukanlah lamaran yang kamu harapkan. Karena ini demi tuhan, kita masih berada di dapur" Jongin bisa mendengar Taeoh yang terkikik kecil. Sedangkan Jantung Sehun tengah berdegup kencang, lamaran? Lamaran katanya? Oh my…

"Well, beginilah diriku. Aku anti mainstream, seperti melamar dengan bunga, lagu, lilin, ataupun perhiasan mewah." Jongin mendongak melihat Sehun yang tengah berusaha menahan air matanya. Lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku hanyalah Kim Jongin yang sudah terjatuh begitu dalam pada pesona seorang Xi ShiXun. Pada kebaikan hatinya, pada wajah rupawannya, dan pada tingkah lakunya."

"Aku hanyalah seorang single parent yang tidak pantas bersamamu" Jongin meletakkan jarinya di bibir Sehun, ketia dia melihat Sehun akan menyela. "Tapi izinkan aku untuk tetap mengatakannya" Jongin bisa melihat Sehun yang mengangguk. Sedangkan Taeoh melihat mereka dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Jongin menatap dalam mata Sehun dan mulai berbicara, "Sehun, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kebahagianmu kelak dimasa depan, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kekayaan padamu, aku juga tidak bisa menjanjikan akan selalu berada di sampingmu" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya agar mencegah isakannya keluar ketika Jongin menjeda ucapannya.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa ku janjikan padamu, aku berjanji akan selalu setia padamu dan pada keluarga kecil kita. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu dan aku akan menjaga hatiku hanya untukmu." Jongin mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka.

"Sehun, maukah kau menaruh margaku di depan namamu? Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anakku? Maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku? Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" Jongin menjeda ucapannya dan melanjutkan "Jadi Sehun, maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" Tangis Sehun pecah mendengar ucapan Jongin. Bagaimana bisa dia menolak setelah pengakuan Jongin yang benar-benar telah membuatnya menangis seperti lelaki cengeng?

Heningggg...

...

...

Taeoh dan Jongin menanti jawaban Sehun yang sudah dua bulan ini benar-benar sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan mereka berdua.

"Ya Jongin, aku mau margamu ada di depan namaku, aku mau menjadi ibu dari anakmu, aku mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu, aku mau menjadi istrimu. Jongin, a-aku mau menikah denganmu." Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan erat, dia begitu bahagia mendengar jawaban Sehun. Sehun juga membalas pelukan Jongin dengan tak kalah eratnya, dia merasa ini lamaran terbaik yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di dalam pikiran terliarnya sekalipun. Akhirnya setelah dua bulan mencoba, mereka bisa bersatu dan memulai hubungan yang lebih serius dan sesungguhnya. Tentu saja dengan label suami-istri di dalam biduk rumah tangga.

Huweeeeee….

Jongin dan Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka mendengar tangisan Taeoh. Sehun bangkit dan berjongkok di samping Jongin menghadap Taeoh yang masih duduk di kursi.

"Kenapa sayang?" Sehun bertanya lembut.

"Jadi, thekalang Tae punya mama?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Mama akan membuatkan Tae bekal?" Sehun kembali mengangguk di iringi air matanya yang kembali mengalir.

"Mama akan thelalu memeluk Tae?" Sehun mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan cepat.

"Mama enggak akan ninggalin Tae kan?"

"Enggak, enggak akan pernah sayang. Mama akan selalu di sisi kamu" Sehun memeluk Taeoh yang sedang menangis bahagia, akhirnya impiannya tercapai. Ia sekarang mempunyai seorang mama.

"Oi oi, kalian jangan nangis dong. Ini hari bahagia tau" Jongin mendengus tapi mendekat untuk merengkuh dua orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Kalian tau? Sebenarnya papa ingin melamar mama di Paris minggu depan. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, ya sudah lah. Kan lumayan uangnya bisa buat beli ayam goreng."

"DASAR PERHITUNGAN/DATHAL PELHITUNGAN"

Jongin tertawa bahagia bersama keluarga barunya. Dia berharap kehidupan mereka akan bahagia hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END aja?**

* * *

Holla chingudeul..

Suna is back, Yeahhhhh...

Chap kemarin rata-rata pada meminta kalau KaiHun menikah dan di resmikan, dan Walaaaa...

Saya sudah membuatkan lamaran Jongin pada Sehun yang sangat anti mainstream di atas, tapi entah kenapa saya menangis sewaktu membacanya ulang.

Saya merasa kata-kata yang dipakai Jongin terlihat sangat menyentuh, jadi saya rasa mereka tidak memerlukan musik, lilin, ataupun bunga.

Karena disini saya menyukai Jongin yang spontanitas tapi tetap romantis dengan caranya sendiri. kekekeke

Jadi mian-ne kalau lamarannya tidak sesuai harapan chingudeul.

Kemarin ada juga yang bilang nama saya mengingatkan pada kazekage tampan, saya memang sangat mengagumi sang Kazekage tampan Sabaku No Gaara dan sang Kalajengking merah Akasuna No Sasori chingu, karena itu saya memakai nama _'Suna'_ yang berarti Pasir.

Jadi chingudeul, yang mau berteman PM saya... #AngelSmile

Dan jangan lupa review ya... Adios #Menghilang

 **Thanks To:**

 **[Kaihunyeollie] [kiyowo27] [shapire always for onix] [utsukushii02] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [JongOdult] [NaturalCandy1994] [daddykaimommysehun] [Ubannya Sehun] [sehannie.25] [ ] [whirlwind27] [auliavp] [Zelobysehuna] [vyrexo's] [seulgifab] [indaaaaaahhh] [SehunHyurin] [ ] [Imeelia] [sayangsemuamembersuju] [Kaihun520] [askasufa] [ ] [ ] [Xing1002] [RinZura] [kryeol11] [yunacho90] [Chinen Yuuri] [Sehunyuk] [OohSeHyunie] [Guest] [sumiya wu] [Guest] [furanshi] [SILENT READER] [Kim Seli] [SILENT READER] [Guest] [rytyaratriaa]  
**

 **Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo dan kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 **.**

 **.**

JDUAKKKK…

"Adawwww"

BRAKKK…

"Shit…"

BUKKK..

"Sa-sayang.."

PRANG..!

"SEHUN.."

Taeoh memutar bola matanya malas sambil tetap melanjutkan meminum susunya ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar sayup-sayup. Dia sudah merasa kebal dan dengan lihai memasang earphone guna menghambat suara-suara yang ada di atas.

Ini sudah satu minggu terjadi semenjak pernikahan mama dan papanya. Hohohoho.. Taeoh merasa sangat bahagia dan hendak tertawa lebar saja ketika mengingat pernikahan mereka, akhirnya dia mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap.

Tapi yang dia herankan sejak dua hari yang lalu setiap pagi mama dan papanya itu selalu ribut, entah meributkan apa Taeoh tidak tau tapi yang pasti keributan itu lebih di dominasi umpatan mama-nya dan permintaan maaf papa-nya.

Ketika Taeoh bertanya pada mamanya, Sehun hanya bilang _'tidak ada apa-apa sayang, kamu pakai earphone aja biar enggak keganggu'_ dan langsung memberikan sebuah earphone yang sedang di pakai Taeoh sekarang.

Kalau Taeoh sekarang sedang minum susu sambil makan cookies di dapur, Sehun dan Jongin sedang perang di kamar. Sehun melempari Jongin dengan bantal, jam weker, telepon dan oh apa itu? Ahh ternyata vas bunga. Sedangkan Jongin hanya berusa menghindar sambil meminta maaf, dia mencoba berlari kesana kemari hanya dengan menggunakan boxer.

"Sa-sayang, letakin kursinya…" Jongin memelas ketika melihat Sehun hendak melemparnya dengan kursi. Dia sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah berlari tapi apa boleh buat, Sehun tidak akan memberinya ampun kali ini.

"Biar kau mati Kim."

"Oi oi, kau mau jadi janda hanya dalam waktu satu minggu?"

BRAKK..

Ahhh, Jongin salah bicara ternyata. Untung saja dia sukses menghindar kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia sudah di jemput Shinigami.

"Ma-maf.."

"Hah hah hah" Sehun terengah-engah dan duduk di kasur, dia melihat sekeliling kamar dan ternyata sudah tidak ada yang bisa di lempar lagi.

"Sa-sayang, aku minta maaf. Sungguh." Jongin memberanikan diri mendekat dan duduk bersimpuh di depan Sehun.

"Kau juga semalam minta maaf, begitu juga dua hari yang lalu." Sehun mendengus melihat tatapan memelas Jongin yang di pelajarinya pada monggu. "Kata-katamu itu tidak bisa di percaya." Sehun menjawab dengan lirih.

"Sayang, aku terbawa suasana dan tidak bisa menahan diri."

"Tapi aku merasakan sakit Jongin."

"Sayang, aku tau kamu juga nikmatin kok."

"Fuc* You"

BUAGHHH..

Jongin sukses tepar di lantai setelah dibogem oleh Sehun. Sehun menutup wajahnya yang merona, karena yang dikatakan Jongin itu memang benar. Jadi alasan kediaman mereka pada pagi hari selalu ribut adalah karena Sehun yang ketika bangun pagi selalu menemukan dirinya telanjang. Sehun sebel banget ngeliat Jongin yang tiap malam meminta melakukan 'itu'. Padahal kalau Jongin sudah memulai, Sehun juga minta tambah. Intinya sih Sehun itu agresif di dalam tapi shy-shy cat di luar. Kekekeke…

Hahhhh, Sehun menghela nafas dan bangkit menuju dapur tanpa memperdulikan suami tampannya yang masih terkapar itu. Lebih baik dia melihat anaknya yang juga tak kalah tampan, dan mulai memasak sarapan pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ma, thudah thiap libutnya?" Taeoh melepas earphone-nya ketika melihat Sehun datang memasuki dapur dan langsung duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Oh, sudah. Dan sayang, kami bukan ribut tetapi berbicara." Sehun tersenyum manis. "Kamu mau makan apa pagi ini?"

"Hmmm?" Taeoh memirinkan kepalanya untuk berpikir yang sukses membuat Sehun memekik gemas. "Apa aja deh, kalau mama yang mathak Tae yakin pathti enak."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya ini dan mulai berjalan ke lemari es untuk mengambil bahan-bahan masakannya.

"Kemarin ada yang menarik di sekolah?" Sehun mulai bertanya pada Taeoh.

"Banyak banget ma." Taeoh menjawab antusias, dia sangat menyukai kala mamanya ini bertanya hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Dia merasa di sayangi dan merasa tidak sendiri. "Themalam Tae mathuk club thepak bola, tapi cuma di thuruh-thuruh ngambil bola doang, humppp" Taeoh menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat Sehun terkikik kecil. Lagian mana ada sih anak kelas satu yang langsung jadi pemain inti?

"Tluth themalam bu gulu bilang ada hali libul"

Sehun menoleh tertarik, "Oh ya? Kapan?"

"Tiga hali lagi"

"Wahhh, bagus dong. Kita bisa pergi piknik nanti."

"Benel ma?"

"Iyaaaa….."

Sura malas itu membuat Taeoh dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pintu dapur, nampaklah sang kepala keluarga yang sedang bersender di daun pintu dengan pose sok keren, tangan bersidekap di dada dan kaki yang di tekuk. Ughhhh.. Taeoh dan Sehun mual.

"Kita akan piknik kalau kamu libur." Jongin menyudahi pose-nya dan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah menggoreng tempura. Jongin mencomot satu tempura yang sudah jadi, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kamu mau kita piknik kemana sayang?" Matanya beralih pada Taeoh.

"Gimana kalau di taman kota dekat lumah mommy?" Jongin berpikir sebentar mengingat taman mana yang di katakan anaknya ini.

"Aaaaa, yang ada pohon apel tua-nya itu?" Jongin menyenderkan badannya pada Sehun.

"Hmmmm.."

"Jangan manja deh, sana duduk. Aku udah buatin kamu kopi" Sehun mendorong kepala Jongin yang bersender di bahunya.

"Aku bakal duduk kalau kamu udah ngasih aku morning kiss." Jongin berbisik di telinga Sehun. Tapi dia sukses menunduk takut kala melihat Sehun yang berbalik dengan spatula di tangan dan di latari belakangi aura hitam pekat.

"Jangan mesum di depan anakmu Kim."

"Hei, kamu juga Kim sekarang." Jongin mengambil lagi sebuah tempura. "Lagian aku itu mesum sama istri ku bukan sama tetangga. Ada yang salah?" Dia berjalan menuju kursi dan duduk di samping Taeoh.

Sehun melempar sebuah serbet kotor pada Jongin yang untung saja bisa di hindarinya. "tentu aja salah kalau kamu mesum di depan anak umur enam tahun bodoh."

"Kamu mau jadi istri durhaka karena ngatain suami sendiri bodoh?" Jongin mendengus lalu meminum kopi yang sudah di hidangkan Sehun.

"Aku bicara fakta, bukan fitnah." Sehun berseru santai, dan menyiapkan nasi goreng di piring untuk mereka bertiga. "Lagipula, kemesumanmu itu memang harus dikurangi."

"Cih, aku tau kalau kamu suka aku yang mesum." Jongin menyeringai. "Juju raja deh.."

"Ya eng-

"Ma, pa. methum tu apa?"

-gak lah" Perdebatan mereka berhenti seketika ketika mendengar suara polos itu. O owww… mereka sudah menodai telinga anak umur enam tahun.

"Me-mesum itu.." Jongi mengangkat bahu kala Sehun melihatnya minta bantuan, dia masa bodoh biar saja istrinya itu yang menjelaskan. Pusing-pusing deh….

"Apa?" Taeoh bertanya penasaran.

"Emmm, mesum itu kalau kamu meluk orang lain."

"Ohh, jadi papa methum-in (peluk) mama?" Taeoh bertanya pada Sehun yang sudah memerah mendengar kata 'mesum-in' dari bibir anaknya ini.

"I-iya."

"Kalau cuma meluk, mama kok malah thih?

"A-ah i-itu.."

Jongin yang melihat istri galaknya itu tergagap pun menyeringai, dia mendapatkan ide. "Mama kamu ini, memang enggak mau papa peluk. Jahat kan?" Ucapnya dengan nada sedih. Sedangkan Sehun sudah mendelik melihatnya.

"Ma, jangan gitu dong. Papa meluk mama kan kalena papa thayang thama mama" Kata-kata Taeoh langsung di angguki cepat oleh Jongin.

"Bukan gitu sayang, mama kan lagi masak." Sehun menyahut pelan.

"Oh, nanti peluk papa ya."

"Hmmm"

"Janji ya ma"

"Iya sayang"

"Kalau gitu nanti peluk di kamar ya" Ucapan Jongin langsung membuat Sehun bergidik, kalau di kamar pelukannya bisa-bisa dia di terkam lagi.

"Hmm" Tapia pa boleh buat, dia kan udah janji sama Taeoh. Padahal mah Sehun juga mau.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, mereka menonton tv bersama di ruang keluarga yang kebetulan sedang menayangkan anime kesukaan Jongin.

"Kamu ini udah tua juga, masih juga suka anime."

"Anime itu enggak mandang usia." Jongin menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi.

"Kamu ngeliat apa di situ coba? _Oppai_ Tsunade yang gede itu? Atau Hinata?" Sehun menggerutu. Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tv dan melihat istrinya yang tengah cemberut berat.

"Aku gak ngeliat mereka kok, aku enggak suka _oppai_ kali." Jongin menatap tv lagi. "Ya walaupun aku akui, oppai mereka emang gede banget."

"Jadi?"

"Aku liat Sasuke, cocok tuh buat di jadiin _uke._ "

"Dasar ganjen." Sehun mendengus lagi.

"Ma, pa. _Oppai_ sama _uke_ tuh apa.?" Taeoh mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto beralih pada Jongin dan Sehun. Sedangkan yang di tanyai memnbeku. Lagi, mereka menodai telinga Taeoh. Shit…

" _Oppai_ itu…"

"Hmmm?"

"Hun, jelasin."

"Apaan sih? Kamu aja yang jelasin." Sehun bangkit menuju kamar. Jongin yang tau niat Sehun untuk kabur pun ikut bangkit.

"Ma, pa. Kalian mau kemana? Oppai thama uke tadi belum di jawab."

Taeoh berteriak kala melihat orang tuanya buru-buru menutup pintu kamar. Dia berpikir sebentar kenapa mama-papanya lari. Dan dia mengangguk paham kala menemukan alasannya.

"Aaaa, mungkin papa mau methum-in mama di kamal."

Dan Taeoh fix tidak polos lagi akibat salah paham.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..?**

* * *

 **Holla,,,**

 **Ada yang kangen ff ini? Enggak? hiks ya udah deh.. hehehe**

 **Aaa, kemarin ada yang bilang lebih bagus saya memakai bahasa baku. Dan saya sangat berterimakasih atas sarannya, hanya saja saya lebih nyaman dengan gaya penulisan saya yang seperti ini. Saya akan memakai kata baku di tempat yang tepat, tapi karena ff ini bergenre family saya lebih suka mengilangkan bahasa formal agar mereka tidak menjadi keluarga yang kaku dan lebih santai.**

 **Tapi bila chingudeul ingin saya memakai kata-kata baku, chap depan saya akan menggunakannya. Jadi mohon di jawab ya...**

 **Oke, selesai dengan cuap-cuap saya, dan saya minta review. Boleh kan...? #bow**

 **Adios...**

 **Thanks to:**

 **[JongOdult] [Oh Se'mine] [vyrexo's] [shapire always for onix] [zelobysehuna] [Ubannya Sehun] [daddykaimommysehun] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [Kaihun502] [ ] [yunacho90] [kiyowo27] [whirlwind27] [VampireDPS] [melizwufan] [ayufishy3424] [RinZura] [cho loekyu07] [ ] [chilay] [exolweareone9400] [utsukushii02] [ ] [Xing1002] [AprilianyArdeta] [NaturalCandy1994] [Imeelia] [BerryKyunnie] [askasufa] [sumiya wu] [kim seli] [SILENT READER]**

 **Maaf jika ada penulisan nama.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Typo, dan kata tidak baku**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _._

 _._

Sehun menjemput Taeoh di sekolah hari ini, semalam dia baru saja di beri hadiah mobil baru oleh Jongin yang katanya untuk hadiah pernikahan dan hari ini Sehun sudah berjanji pada Taeoh akan menjemputnya.

Saat sampai di sekolah, dia bisa melihat banyaknya orang tua murid yang juga sedang menjemput anak mereka. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari putra tampannya di antara anak-anak yang baru keluar dari kelas untuk pulang. Tak lama mencari matanya menangkap Taeoh yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita cantik.

Dia berjalan menghampiri wanita itu dan melihat Taeoh yang memegang permen dan juga robot-robotan yang kemungkinan di berikan oleh wanita itu.

"Sayang."

Mendengar suara sang mama, Taeoh langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu lalu tersenyum lebar sambil melambai semangat.

"Ma, thini thini." Di tariknya tangan Sehun menuju wanita yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi ibu-anak itu dengan tangan mengepal. "Ma, ini tante Klythtal, tante ini nyaliin papa." Sehun yang tengah berusaha menahan tawa akibat pengucapan Taeoh pada nama wanita itu yang terdengar aneh pun terdiam, wanita yang bernama Krystal itu mencari Jongin? Ada perlu apa? Dan entah karena apa, Sehun menaikkan kewaspadaannya seolah sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang hendak merebut miliknya.

"Ah, kenalkan saya Sehun. Kim Sehun." Sehun yang mengenalkan namanya dengan penekanan di bagian marganya seolah menegaskan bahwa dia adalah istri Jongin, Sehun merasa tidak suka pada wanita ini.

"Krystal Jung" Krystal menjawab angkuh.

"Ada apa nona mencari suami saya?" Sehun lagi-lagi menekankan kata suami.

"Kau istri Jongin oppa?" Sehun tidak nyaman kala Krystal menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai. "Tidak buruk"

CTAK..!

mata wanita itu beralih pada wajahnya. "emm, lumayan lah"

CTAK...!

Pelipis Sehun berkedut kesal. Tidak buruk? Lumayan? Tidak buruk dan lumayan katanya? Memangnya dia itu siapa sok menilai dirinya? Lagipula apa dia tidak tau kalau Sehun itu adik Xi Luhan? Mana mungkin wajahnya jelek kalau gen yang di bawanya saja gen istimewa. Dan mana mungkin dia punya penampilan gembel dan buruk sedangkan kakak iparnya itu seorang desainer? Shit..

"Ah ya terimaksih pujiannya"

"Aku bukan memujimu tuan gay" Krystal mendengus. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, lagipula aku juga ingin tahu rupa orang yang mengalahkan ku."

"mengalahkan?" Sehun bertanya heran, mengalahkan wanita ini? Kapan? Apa jangan-jangan wanita ini temannya waktu TK yang sehun kalahkan pas bermain gundu lagi?

"Yah, Jongin oppa dulu di jodohkan dengan ku"

Sehun langsung menyeringai mendengarnya. Ahhh, saingannya ternyata. Yah karena Sehun yakin kalau wanita ini tidak akan menyerah sampai disini untuk mendapatkan suaminya.

"Begitu, jadi ada perlu apa nona mencari suami saya? atau nona datang hanya untuk mengomentari penampilan saya?."

"Aku ada perlu dengan Jongin oppa, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu" Sehun menggeram mendengar suara angkuh Krystal.

"Aku istrinya kalau kau lupa." Sehun menghilangkan bahasa formalnya.

"Like i care" Krystal mengibaskan rambutnya. "Aku pastikan kau tidak lama menyandang status itu."

Sehun mendengus dan melihat Krystal dengan tajam, Taeoh yang sedari tadi diam pun angkat bicara kala melihat ada percikan listrik di mata mama-nya dan di mata Krystal.

"Ma, ayo pulang"

"Ayo sayang."

Sehun menggandeng tangan Taeoh dan berjalan pergi, tapi seketika terhenti di samping Krystal saat wanita itu membisikkan nya sesuatu dengan nada berbahaya.

"Jangan senang dulu, aku akan merebutnya darimu gay"

"Aku tunggu saat itu tiba, penyihir"

Sehun tertawa iblis dalam hati, dia bukan lah salah satu tokoh drama yang akan menangis tersedu lalu berniat bunuh diri gara-gara dapat ancaman. Dia adalah Xi Shixun, tidak ada kosakata 'KALAH' dalam kamusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama Krystal?"

"Hmm?" Jongin malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sehun.

Mereka sedang berbaring di kamar dengan posisi Jongin memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua malam, mereka baru saja selesai melaksanakan aktivitas malam mereka. Sedangkan Taeoh sudah terbang ke alam mimpi dari jam sembilan tadi.

"Krystal Jung."

"Ah Krystal, dia menemuimu?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya melihat tubuh telanjang Sehun yang hanya di tutupi selimut.

"Ya, tadi siang saat di sekolah Taeoh."

"Sudah kuduga dia akan melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa" Sehun bertanya heran sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada Jongin, mendengarkan detak jantung yang selalu membuat dirinya tenang.

"Menemuimu" Jongin mengelus kepala Sehun dengan sayang. "Sewaktu kita menikah dia sedang di Perancis, makanya dia tidak datang."

"Aah, tapi dia mengancamku Jong."

"Hahahaha, acuhkan saja. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku. Dia adalah gadis yang baik dan cantik" Jongin dapat merasakan Sehun mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya. "Dia hanya belum menemukan belahan hatinya"

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kau akan menyukainya, saat kau mengenalnya lebih dekat" Jongin mengusap punggung Sehun menenangkan. "Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyayangi dan menerima Taeoh di antara calon-calon yang di ajukan keluargaku, karena itu kami dekat. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencintainya jadi dia ku anggap sebagai adik ku."

Melihat Sehun yang diam, Jongin pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kita akan memberinya pemahaman secara perlahan, dan aku yakin dia akan segera menerimamu sebagai istriku."

"Baiklah."

"Ayo tidur, bukan kah besok kita pergi piknik?"

"Yah kau benar."

"Atau kau mau kita melanjutkan ronde ke 4?"

"Dasar mesum."

BUAGHH...

Jongin tepar di lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

 **.**

Rencana untuk piknik dua hari yang lalu sukses di gagalkan oleh hujan. Mentari yang cerah tadi pagi berganti menjadi tetesan air hujan lebat. Disinilah sekarang Kim family berkumpul, di dalam ruang tengah dengan meja yang penuh dengan bekal piknik yang seharusnya dimakan di taman. Jongin sedang memencet remot televisi dengan emosi dan Sehun yag sedang memangku kepala Taeoh yang berbaring di sofa.

"berhentilah mengumpat Jong."

Sehun mendengus, lama-lama jengah juga mendengar suami tampannya itu mengumpat sedari tadi dan tidak berhenti sampai sekarang. Apa mulutnya tidak lelah? Dia dan Taeoh yang mendengar saja lelah.

"Aku benci hujan mulai sekarang." Jongin melempar remot yang di tangannya ke sofa sebelah, lalu merebahkan kepalaya di bahu Sehun yang berada di tengah-tengah. "Aku sudah izin hari ini, tapi apa yang kudapat?" Jongin menoleh dramatis. "Aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa."

Sehun hanya mengelus kepala Jongin yang di bahunya sama seperti dia mengelus kepala Taeoh di pangkuannya, ahhhh sungguh ayah-anak yang manja. Sehun mengerti betapa mereka berdua ingin piknik hari ini. Jongin bahkan sudah dengan teganya melimpahkan semua berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk di mejanya untuk di selesaikan oleh sekretarisnya, tapi menyalahkan hujan juga bukanlah hal yang bijak Sehun rasa.

"Hujan itu berkah"

"Aku tau, aku hanya benci hari ini aja kok"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, benci kok pakai waktu. Matanya beralih menunduk melihat Taeoh yang memainkan PSP tanpa menghiraukan semua umpatan Jongin, anak tampanya ini memang lebih dewasa dari suami-nya. Ada kekecewaan di mata anaknya ini saat hujan turun tapi dengan cepat ekspresinya berubah dan mengambil PSP untuk dimainkan guna membunuh waktu.

"Sayang, kamu merasa kedinginan gak?" Sehun bertanya pelan sambil mengambil PSP yang di mainkan Taeoh, dan di balas dengan rengutan imut di wajah tampan anaknya itu. Lagipula pagi ini memang cukup dingin karena sudah memasuki akhir musim gugur di tambah lagi dengan hujan.

"Enggak, balikin ma" Taeoh menggapai-gapai tangan Sehun yang memegang PSP nya.

"A a a a" Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan PSP di tangannya. "Kamu enggak boleh main game lama-lama, gak bagus buat mata"

"Paaaaaa..." Taeoh ganti merengek meminta pertolongan pada sang papa, lalu mendengus ketika melihat papa-nya hanya mengangkat tangan. Ahhh, dia lupa kalau papanya itu takluk pada mamanya.

"Aaaahhh, gimana kalau kita main ular tangga buat ngilangin bosan?" Sehun memberi gagasan, dia hanya tidak mau anaknya itu kecanduan game.

"Emm? Gimana? Kamu mau sayang?" Jongin bertanya pada Taeoh, setelah melihat anggukan anaknya Jongin langsung beranjak mengambil kotak ular tangga Taeoh di dalam lemari kaca di samping televisi.

"Tae mau walna bilu."

"Papa merah"

Karena tersisa dua warna hijau dan kuning, Sehun mengambil warna hijau. Setelah mengundi dengan di selingi perdebatan, jadilah Jongin urutan pertama melempar dadu, Taeoh kedua, dan Sehun terakhir.

"Ahhh dapat tiga, satu dua tiga" Jongin mengarahkan bidaknya ke nomor tiga. "Aaaa ada tangga, papa naik dulu ya" Jongin melambai dramatis pada Taeoh dan Sehun.

Dengan cepat Taeoh merebut dadu yang terletak, dia gedek banget ngeliat papa-nya ini. Baru dapat tiga aja sok, cih liat aja ntar.

"Dapat enam, main lagi kan ma?"

"Hummm"

"Yah enam lagi" Taeoh mengambil dadu lagi. "Main lagi ma?"

"Iya sayang"

"Aaa dua" Taeoh mengarahkan bidaknya menuju nomor dua belas. "Ehhh Tae juga naik, dah paaa.." Kali ini Taeoh yang melambai. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mendengus melihat tangga anaknya ini lebih panjang daripada tangga yang dinaikinya tadi.

"Sayang giliran kamu nih." Jongin memberikan dadunya pada Sehun, yang di terima oleh istri pucatnya itu.

"Satu, satu? Kalian udah naik tangga masak mama cuma dapat satu." Sehun menggerutu pelan seakan tidak rela dadunya berhenti di sisi yang bertitik satu.

"Udah deh, kamu itu emang enggak bakattt.. gyhahahaha"

"Kau tidur di sofa mala mini."

"Hiyeeee..? Maaf maaf"

Taeoh terkekeh pelan mendengar perdebatan mama dan papa-nya ini. Ahhh, dia benar-benar bahagia karena bisa merasakan saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi tak lama kemudian perdebatan Sehun dan Jongin terhenti saat mendengar suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Orang bodoh mana yang mau bertamu di saat hujan lebat seperti ini?

Sehun beranjak bangkit untuk membukakan pintu. Saat daun pintu yang berwarna coklat itu terbuka, nampaklah dua orang lelaki dengan tinggi badan yang kontras. Si lelaki pendek nampak cantik dengan mata bulatnya, bibir hatinya, dan juga tubuh mungil yang ramping seperti wanita. Sedangkan si lelaki tinggi terlihat tampan dengan mata bulat besarnya dan juga senyumnya yang kelewat lebar. Sehun menaikkan alisnya, dia tidak pernah melihat dua orang ini. Apa mungkin tetangga baru, atau teman Jongin?

"Hallo, apa benar ini rumah Jongin?" Si lelaki pendek menyapa dengan lembut. Sedangkan yang tinggi tensenyum lebar dan merangkul bahu si pendek sambil mengangguk.

"Aaaa, benar."

"Akhirnya, kita menemukannya sayang." Matanya beralih pada si tinggi sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, kalian siapa.?" Mulut Sehun sudah sangat gatal untuk bertanya. Dia penasaran sekali pada dua orang lelaki ini. "Aah maaf maaf, ayo masuk, kalian pasti kedinginan." Sehun tersadar dan menyuruh dua orang itu masuk kedalam rumah, dia bisa melihat tamunya ini agak basah.

"Terimaksih, ayo sayang." Si tinggi menggandeng tangan si pendek dan mulai berjalan. Lalu matanya beralih pada Sehun yang di depannya. "Kalau boleh tau, kamu ini siapa?"

"Aku Sehun, Kim Sehun."

"Kim? Jangan bilang kalau kamu itu istri Jongin." Si pendek memekik dan berjalan kedepan Sehun.

"A-a ya, kami menikah sudah hampir dua minggu."

"Hufff, akhirnya si hitam itu dapat jodoh juga."

"I-ituu." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, dia merasa canggung pada pasangan ini.

"Dimana mereka?"

"Mereka?" Sehun bertanya heran.

"Ya, Jongin dan Taeoh."

"ah, di ruang tengah" Sehun menunjuk ruangan di depan mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo sayang kita cepat kesana. Aku benar-benar merindukannya"

Sehun mengikuti dua orang itu dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, dia begitu penasaran. Dan matanya sukses membola kala melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang tengah, lelaki pendek itu tengah memeluk Taeoh dengan erat sambil menangis. Sehun bisa melihat Taeoh yang menatapnya meminta bantuan, lagipula anak kecil mana yang tidak shock di peluk tiba-tiba oleh orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

Dan saat itu lah dia melihat Jongin tergagap dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"K-Kyungi hyung?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..?**

* * *

Holla Chingudeul, ada yang kangen..?

Ahhh saya lagi demam Love me Right nih, ngeliat Sehun yang tambah cantik dengan rambut hitamnya. Kyaaa #FangirlingModeON

Waktu saya download tuh video, ibu saya ikutan liat dan dia langsung bilang, 'Ih Kai tambah ganteng ya'

Trus saya bilang gini, 'heeh, Sehun juga tambah cantik.' dan ibu saya langsung minta tuh video juga.

Susah juga punya ibu yang demen Exo, apa yang ada di laptop saya harus ada juga di laptopnya, hadehhhh...

Oke selesai cuap-cuapnya.

Jadi berminat untuk review? Adios #Bow

 **Thanks to:**

 **[daddykaimommysehun] [Ubannya Sehun] [exolweareone9400] [shapire always for onix] [Oh Seyeonnie] [MaknaEXO] [LKCTJ94] [BerryKyunnie] [yunacho90] [ 97] [rosianakawai] [Zelobysehuna] [whirlwind27] [chilay] [JongOdult] [cho loekyu07] [ ] [sehunskai] [1004baekie] [ayufishy3424] [sayangsemuamembersuju] [RinZura] [izzsweetcity] [YoungChanBiased] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [Imeelia] [utsukushii02] [VampireDPS] [Xing1002] [Guest] [kim seli] [sumiya wu] [anonchikiciw] [rytyatriaa]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun. (KaiHun)**

 **Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo (ChanSoo)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Typo, Kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6..._**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun masih membuka matanya walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.30 am. Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk tidur, tapi matanya enggan untuk merasakan kantuk, dia melirik sampingnya dan menemukan Jongin yang sudah terlelap.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia tidak bisa tidur, dia masih terbayang-bayang kejadian tadi pagi. Bagaimana pagi yang seharusnya di habiskannya bersama suami dan anaknya menjadi penuh dengan kejutan.

 _Flashback_

 _Sehun melihat keadaan di dalam ruang tengah rumahnya dan Jongin, dia bisa melihat lelaki pendek itu masih memeluk Taeoh dengan erat sambil menangis terisak tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Matanya beralih pada Jongin yang memucat melihat keadaan itu._

 _"K-Kyungi hyung?"_

 _Sehun tak salah mendengar, karena dia bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Suara suaminya yang biasanya tegas sekarang terdengar tergagap dan.. takut?_

 _"J-jongin." Si lelaki pendek melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih berdiri di depan Jongin sambil berusaha tersenyum._

 _"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin tergagap berdiri dan mengambil Taeoh ke dalam pelukanya dan membawanya pada Sehun. "Ka-kau tidak seharusnya disini."_

 _"Aku merindukan kalian"_

 _"Jangan bercanda..!" Sehun terlonjak saat mendengar suara Jongin yang meninggi, dia bisa melihat si lelaki tinggi menghampiri dan memeluk si lelaki pendek._

 _"Maaf kan kami Jongin-ssi, bisakah kita berbicara baik-baik?" Katanya dengan tenang, menghilangkan senyum lebar bodohnya yang dilihat Sehun tadi berganti menjadi suara tegas dan berwibawa. "Kalian menakuti Taeoh."_

 _Kata-katanya sukses menyadarkan orang dewasa lainnya kalau mereka tengah di tonton oleh anak kecil berusia 6 tahun. Sehun mengambil Taeoh dari pelukan Jongin dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan Taeoh di pangkuannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia adalah tuan rumah yang harus mengedepankan sopan santun dan tata krama._

 _"Silahkan duduk kalau begitu, kita bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin." Matanya beralih pada Jongin. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, jadi cobalah jelaskan pada ku."_

 _Setelah semuanya duduk di sofa, tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Si tinggi masih menenangkan si pendek yang masih menangis, sedangkan Jongin duduk dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Sehun menghela nafas jengah, Taeoh di pangkuannya melirik takut-takut pada mereka._

 _"Ehemm," Sehun berdehem guna menarik perhatian mereka._

 _"Kalau begitu kita bisa mulai dari memperkenalkan diri?" Sehun mencoba tersenyum ramah._

 _"Aah ya benar juga. Kenalkan Sehun-ssi, Saya Park Chanyeol." Si tinggi atau bisa kita sebut Chanyeol pun mengenalkan dirinya. "Dan yang di sampingku ini adalah istriku, Park Kyungsoo."_

 _Sehun tidak melewatkan bagaimanaJongin langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar Chanyeol menyebutkan Kyungsoo sebagai istrinya. Dia bertambah penasaran saat melihat Jongin yang terlihat lebih.. lega?_

 _"Kalian pasti sudah tau siapa saya kan? Ahh, ini anak kami Kim Taeoh." Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak melewatkan pandangan terluka di mata Kyungsoo saat dia menyebutkan Taeoh sebagai anaknya._

 _"Anak anda sangat tampan Sehun-ssi."_

 _"Terimakasih" Sehun tersenyum membalas kata-kata Chanyeol, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih belum membuka suaranya sedari tadi._

 _"Jadi? Ada yang bersedia menjelaskan kejadian tadi?" Sehun bertanya jengah._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?" Bukan menjawab, Jongin malah bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah berhenti menangis tapi masih sesekali terisak pelan. "Bukankah kau seharusnya di Canada?"_

 _Canada? Sehun tersentak. Inikah orangnya? Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taeoh tanpa sadar._

 _"Kami kembali ke Korea tadi malam, kebetulan aku bertemu Joonie hyung dan aku memaksanya untuk memberikan alamatmu." Kyungsoo berbicara sambil menunduk tak mau menatap Jongin._

 _"Lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Jongin masih berucap tajam._

 _"A-aku ingin bertemu anakku Jonginie." Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taeoh. Naluri? entahlah, yang pasti saat ini dia merasa terancam._

 _"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT SEBAGAI ANAKMU HAH?" Semua terlonjak kaget mendengar raungan Jongin._

 _"Huweeee, mamaaaa hiks hiks.." Taeoh yang masih kecil pun pasti menangis melihat papa-nya yang selalu tenang tiba-tiba membentak dan berbicara keras._

 _"Cup cup, mama disini sayang." Sehun mengusap rambut Taeoh dengan sayang, dan lagi-lagi pandangan terluka Kyunsoo tertangkap matanya dengan jelas._

 _"Maaf kan saya Jongin-ssi, saya tau ini bukan lah wewenang saya untuk mencampuri. Tapi saya mohon agar anda tidak membentak istri saya." Chanyeol berucap tegas, tidak rela istrinya di bentak oleh Jongin._

 _"Tenangkan dirimu Jong, jangan menakuti Taeoh." Sehun berucap tajam._

 _"Anak mu tidak ada disini, jadi sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari rumah kami" Jongin berucap pelan namun sarat akan ancaman._

 _"Jangan egois, Taeoh anak ku juga. Kau tak berhak memisahkanku dengannya." Kyungsoo berucap geram, dia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak menangis._

 _"Memisahkan? Hahaha" Jongin tertawa keras tapi terdengar menakutkan di telinga Sehun._

 _"Siapa yang memisahkan kalian? Kau lah yang meninggalkannya" ucapan bengis Jongin membuat suasana kembali hening. Taeoh sendiri hanya membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun, dia adalah anak yang pintar. Sedari Kyungsoo menangis memeluknya tadi dia sudah bisa mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo adalah ibu kandungnya. Bagaimanapun juga ikatan ibu dan anak tidak akan pernah bisa di patahkan._

 _"Aku mempunyai alasan untuk semua itu?" Kyungsoo berucap lirih, di sampingnya Chanyeol masih mengusap bahunya dengan sayang._

 _"Oh ya? Sayang sekali aku tak mau mendengarnya, kau meninggalkannya di depan rumahku hanya dengan selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih merah dan pada saat itu aku sudah menanamkan dalam pikiranku kalau ibunya sudahlah mati"_

 _"JONGIN..!" Sehun berteriak, dia tidak menyangka suaminya ini begitu kejam._

 _"Apa? Jangan melihatku seperti itu sayang. Kau tidak tau bagaimana takutnya aku saat membuka pintu karena mendengar bel dan yang kulihat adalah seorang bayi yang ternyata anak ku sendiri terletak menangis kedinginan di depan pintu rumahku dan hanya berbekal sepucuk surat?."_

 _Jongin melirik Sehun, lalu melanjutkan. "Demi tuhan hyung, dia masih berusia beberapa jam kala itu. Pantaskah kau sebagai ibunya meninggalkannya?"_

 _"A-aku.. aku terpaksa kala itu" Kyungsoo kembali menangis, merasa bersalah akan perbuatannya dulu yang meninggalkan anaknya di depan pintu rumah keluarga Kim. Tapi dia terpaksa, sangat terpaksa._

 _"Jongin-ssi, dengarkan penjelasan istriku terlebih dahulu. Dia juga sangat merasa bersalah dan menyesal selama ini."_

 _Jongin mendengus, namun di diam menanti penjelasan Kyungsoo. Sehun menggenggam tangannya memberi kekuatan._

 _"A-aku terpaksa menaruh Taeoh di depan pintu mu karena aku yakin kau akan menjaganya dengan baik." Kyungsoo melihat Taeoh yang meliriknya dari bahu Sehun. "Aku begitu takut saat itu, ayahku mencoba menaruhnya di panti asuhan dan mengirimku ke Canada. Aku dikejar-kejar oleh bodyguard keluargaku, sungguh beruntung aku bisa cepat berlari kerumah keluargamu."_

 _Sehun dan Jongin terhenyak mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, panti asuhan? Itukah alasan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya?_

 _"Walau tidak mencintaimu, tapi aku sangat mencintai anakku Jongin. Aku yang mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan, aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melahirkannya. Kau tau? Aku bahkan merasakan hidup dan mati saat melahirkannya, aku di operasi di klinik kecil yang fasilitasnya tidak memadai karena takut ketahuan orang-orang keluargaku."_

 _"Ke-kenapa kau tak memberitahuku hyung? Aku bisa menemanimu saat itu." Jongin menunduk bersalah, dulu setelah tau Kyungsoo hamil 5 bulan Jongin ingin bertanggung jawab. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghilang dan tidak bisa di hubungi ataupun di jumpai karena keluarga Do pindah rumah._

 _"Aku tidak bisa, ponsel dan semua fasilitasku di tahan oleh ayah. Kami pindah ke Ilsan dan ayah mengatakan setelah melahirkan anakku akan di taruh di panti asuhan dan aku akan di bawa ke Canada. Ayah tidak mau pewarisnya melakukan hal yang memalukan."_

 _Sehun merasakan bahunya basah, dia bisa merasakan Taeoh yang menangis. Sehun juga tidak menyangka kalu ibu kandung Taeoh yang di sangkanya tidak bertanggung jawab ternyata memiliki luka sedalam ini, dan dia menghadapinya sendirian. Sehun benar-benar merasa sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri._

 _"Setelah melihat kau menggendong Taeoh saat itu, aku langsung berlari pergi dan di tengah jalan aku di tangkap oleh bodyguard ayah. Besoknya aku langsung pergi ke Canada. Maaf kan aku, a-aku sungguh ibu yang buruk." Kyungsoo menangis pelan. Dia benar-bennar merindukan anaknya, tapi dia tidak bisa pulang ke Korea sebelum menamatkan kuliahnya dan menjalankan perusahaan mereka di Canada._

 _Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Jongin berpikir keras. Bila ini alasan Kyungso selama ini, tidaklah pantas bila Jongin menyalahkannya._

 _"Tidak, tidak, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku benar-benar memandangmu sebagai orang jahat selama ini." Jongin berkata pelan._

 _"Tidak apa, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu kalian lagi." Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum sekarang. Matanya beralih pada Taeoh yang melihatnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya seola tak mau melihatnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris._

 _"Jongin-ssi, bisakah kau memberikan waktu untuk Kyungsoo dan Taeoh sebentar?" Chanyeol yang menyadari pandangan istrinya pun mencoba berbicara pada Jongin._

 _"Tak apa," Bukan Jongin, tapi Sehun yang menjawab._

 _Dia sadar sesayang apapun dia pada Taeoh, tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah ibu kandungnya. "Sayang, bisakah menemani Kyungsoo umma di kamar? Mama dan papa mau berbicara serius dengan Chanyeol appa. Bisakah?" Sehun membujuk Taeoh, dan dia tersenyum saat melihat Taeoh yang mengangguk. Dia menurunkan Taeoh dari pangkuannya dan memberikan pada Kyungsoo. "Kamar Taeoh yang di sebelah kiri Kyungsoo-ssi."_

 _Kyungsoo merasa hendak menangis lagi, dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan sebijak ini._

 _"Terimakasih Sehun"_

 _Sehun tersenyum lembut saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Taeoh sudah masuk kedalam kamar. Matanya beralih pada Jongin yang berada di sampingnya. Dia menggenggam lembut tangan Jongin, meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

 _"Chanyeol-ssi.._

 _"Panggil aku hyung Jongin, ku rasa kalian lebih muda dariku."_

 _"Ahh ya. Hyung, sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?" Jongin bertanya canggung._

 _"Dua tahun ini. Selama ini Kyungsoo dan aku ingin segera kembali ke Korea, tapi mertuaku-ayah Kyungsoo tidak mengizinkan dan melakukan segala cara agar kami tidak bisa meninggalkan Canada. Tapi sebulan yang lalu beliau meninggal dunia, dan menyuruh kami untuk memohon ampunkan kesalahannya pada cucunnya-Taeoh-"_

 _Sehun dan Jongin tentu terkejut, ternyata ayah Kungsoo yang kejam itu sudah meninggal dunia. Mereka berharap beliau tenang di alam sana._

 _"Kalian harus tau betapa tersiksanya Kyungsoo selama ini oleh rasa bersalah dan rasa rindu pada Taeoh. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf untuk semuanya atas nama istriku." Chanyeol bangkit dan membungkuk dalam 90 derajat._

 _"Jangan begitu hyung, kalian tidak lah salah. Ini semua hanya salah paham, aku juga bersalah karena tidak ada dulu di waktu Kyungsoo hyung membutuhkanku." Jongin berdiri dan menyuruh Chanyeol duduk kembali. Mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka seputar perkembangan Taeoh selama enam tahun ini._

 _Sedangkan di dalam kamar, dua orang lelaki beda usia itu masih terdiam canggung. Kyungsoo tidak tau harus bicara apa pada anaknya yang tidak pernah di temuinya ini._

 _"Tae.."_

 _Taeoh mengalihkan atensinya pada Kyungsoo, dia menunggu ibu kandungnya ini bicara. Dia mendengar semuanya tadi, bagaiman beratnya perjuangan Kyungsoo untuk mempertahankannya. Dia benar-benar merasakan sesak di dadanya._

 _"Hiks hiks huweee umma..." Taeoh sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia menangis dan menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo yang balik memeluknya dengan tak kalah erat juga sambil menangis._

 _"Ta-Tae lindu thekali thama umma thelama ini." Taeoh berbicara sambil terisak pelan._

 _"Umma juga sayang, maafkan umma ne?" Kyungsoo merasa amat bahagia saat merasakan anggukan Taeoh di dadanya. Seolah beban berat di bahunya terangkat sudah._

 _Selepas itu mereka berdua berbicara dengan akrab selayaknya ibu dan anak, tidak menyadari seseorang yang meremas dadanya di balik pintu menahan sakit dan ketakutan._

 _End of flashback.._

Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang tiba-tiba basah, dia tidak menyadari kalau dirinya menangis. Dia begitu takut kalau Taeoh akan melupakannya dan lebih memilih Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memang mengatakan kalau mereka akan pindah di sebelah rumah Jongin, mereka akan jadi tetangga. Bagaimana kalau Taeoh berubah membencinya? Dia benar-benar takut. Sehun terus menangis dan tak lama kemudian dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

Setelah Sehun terlelap, Jongin membuka matanya. Dia tidaklah tidur dari tadi, dia juga tau keresahan Sehun karena dia juga merasakannya. Bagaimana kalau anaknya lebih memilih tinggal dengan keluarga Park? Jongin sangat cemas sekarang.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

"Pagi sayang"

Sehun membuka tirai jendela kamar Taeoh, lalu mendekat untuk duduk di kasur dengan bed cover Naruto tersebut. Sehun mengelus kepala Taeoh yang sedang mengucek matanya

"Pagi ma, Huammmm" Taeoh memeluk Sehun dan menguap hendak tidur lagi.

"Hey, jangan tidur lagi." Sehun terkekeh pelan, dia merasa bahagia melihat sikap Taeoh yang tidak berubah padanya.

"Lima menit ma..."

"Ummm, bagaimana ya?" Sehun berpura-pura berpikir. "Padahal mama sudah membuatkan nasi goreng sea food kesukaan kamu. Baiklah, mama akan memberikannya pada monggu." Sehun bangkit tapi terduduk lagi karena di tarik Taeo.

"Apaan thih? Tae udah bangun kok" Dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Sehun tertawa kecil, anaknya ini memang maniak pada makanan.

Sehun keluar kamar Taeoh menuju dapur setelah menyiapkan seragam dan merapikan kamar anaknya itu. Dia bisa melihat Jongin yang sudah siap dengan setelan kantornya tengah meminum kopi sambil membaca koran.

"Mana Tae sayang?" Jongin bangkit lalu mendaratkan ciuman selamat pagi di bibir Sehun, lalu duduk kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sehun mendengus dan menyiapkan piring-piring.

"Mandi."

"Aku ada meeting penting pagi ini, bisakah kau mengantar Tae ke sekolah?"

"Tentu. Bukankah itu tujuanmu membelikanku mobil?" Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat Jongin yang cemberut.

"Aku merasa jahat sekarang. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang bila mendengar perkataanmu sayang?"

"Mereka akan mengatakan 'tidak ku sangka Jongin menikah hanya untuk mendapat supir gratis' Kekeke.."

"Ck, kau menyakiti hatiku" Jongin memegang dadanya seolah benar-benar merasakan sakit.

"Hahaha, jangan berdrama di pagi hari."

"Ya ya ya ya"

"Ma, mana thalapan Tae?"

Jongin dan Sehun mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Taeoh yang mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Jongin. Ah, betapa tampannya anak mereka ini.

"Ehhh? Kamu mau sarapan? Yahhhh, nasinya sudah mama berikan pada monggu." Sehun mengulum senyum.

"What..? Yang benel dong ma"

"Bener"

"Paaaa…"

"Hmmm..?" Jongin hanya berdehem, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran paginya.

"Mama ngathih makanan Tae thama monggu."

"Udah pasrah aja.."

"Paaaa…"

"Hahahaha, udah-udah. Nih, nasi goreng seafood special buat anak mama." Sehun meletakkan nasi goreng dengan udang dan cumi-cumi di atasnya.

"Yeayyyy, aligatou ma"

"sama-sama sayang.." Sehun tersenyum manis, tapi belum ada satu suap Taeoh memasukkan nasi goreng itu di mulutnya terdengarlah suara bel.

"Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi?" Sehun bertanya heran.

"Ahhh, mungkin umma.." Taeoh berlari kecil menuju pintu depan.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas, dia lupa kalau keluarga Park sekarang adalah tetangga mereka. Taklama kemudian nampaklah Taeoh yang menggandeng Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Pagi Sehunie, Jonginie.." Kyungsoo menyapa ceria, mungkin sudah tidak sedih lagi walaupun matanya masih sembab.

"Pagi hyung." Jongin menjawab pelan, seakan tak perduli sekitar dan lebih memperdulikan Koran paginya.

"Tae, umma bawa nasi goreng buat Tae. Tae mau kan?" Kyungsoo membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya tadi, yang Sehun baru sadari.

"Mau mau, Tae mau makan mathakan umma." Taeoh menjawab ceria dan mulai melahap nasi goreng buatan Kyungsoo. Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan bahagia tanpa menyadari Sehun yang terluka. Dia mengambil nasi goreng seafood buatannya untuk Taeoh tadi, hendak membuangnya di wastafel. Sebisa mungkin dia menghalau air matanya yang hendak tumpah.

"Ma, kenapa di ambil?" Taeoh menahan tangan Sehun.

"Aah, mama akan memberikannya pada monggu." Sehun beralasan. Suaranya terdengar serak, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sembarang tempat.

"Kenapa di buang?"

"Kamu sudah makan nasi goreng buatan Kyungsoo umma kan? Jadi ini mama berikan pada monggu agar tidak terbuang sia-sia."

"Jangan. Tae akan memakan nya, walaupun pelut Tae akan penuh. Mathakan mama yang paling Jjang.." Ucapan Taeoh sukses membuat air mata Sehun keluar, dia bahagia karena memiliki anak seperti Taeoh. Anak yang sangat pengertian.

"Jangan menangith ma. Pa, mama menangith…" Taeoh mengadu pada Jongin.

"Biarkan saja" Jongin menjawab cuek

"Nangithnya enggak mau belenti pa."

"Beliin permen sana buat mama kamu."

Sehun cemberut lalu memukul pelan kepala Jongin, lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Kali ini mereka tidak menyadari pandangan luka Kyungsoo. Dia merasa kalah dari Sehun, dia merasa kecil dan tidak sebanding. Dia merasa ikatan antara Sehun dan Taeoh bahkan lebih kuat dari status anak dan ibu kandung. Tak terasa air matanya juga meleleh, dia iri sangat iri. Dia ingin berada di posisi Sehun yang sedang memeluk Taeoh dengan sayang, dia ingin masakannya lah yang di puji Taeoh bukan masakan Sehun. Dia benar-benar telah kalah.

"Umma, jangan menangith" suara Taeoh membuat Sehun dan Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang terisak pelan. Sehun menghampirinya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Hyung.."

"Aku tak apa"

"Jangan berbohong, aku juga seorang ibu. Kau ingat?" Ssehun memeluk bahu Kyungsoo. Kata-kata Sehun makin membuat tangis Kyungsoo pecah.

"A-apa aku terlambat? Apa aku sudah tidak bisa berada di hatinya?" Sehun cukup mengerti kata-kata yang Kyungsoo lontarkan.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mencoba. Kau ibu kandungnya hyung, dia sudah menunggumu lama. Bukankah sekarang waktunya kau menebus semua waktu yang telah kau lewatkan bersamanya?" Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lancar, tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang tengah berdarah.

"Terimakasih Sehun, a-aku sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih kau telah menjadi mama untuknya."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih, karena kau telah melahirkan malaikat di hidupku."

"Mama, umma. Mengapa kalian menangith? Apa kalena Tae makan themua nathi golengnya?"

"tentu saja bukan, hahaha"

Mereka kembali bercakap-cakap dengan ceria. Taeoh menyadari ucapan mama dan ummanya tadi, dia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia bukanlah anak kecil yang bodoh, enam tahun hidup tanpa ibu membuatnya tumbuh lebih dewasa daripada umurnya. Satu hal yang pasti, dia menyanyangi Kyungsoo tapi dia juga sangat menyayangi Sehun. Dia tidak akan bisa memilih salah-satunya.

Sedangkan Jongin yang sedari tadi menonton pun menghela nafas berat, Sehun adalah laki-laki yang bijak. Dia tahu cara menyelesaikan masalah dengan sangat baik. Tapi sebagai suami, Jongin pun tau kalau Sehun tengah menahan cemburu saat melihat Taeoh yang tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, ataupun saat Kyungsoo mengusap sayang kepala Taeoh. Jongin sungguh merasa takut kali ini, takut bila ketakutannya menjadi nyata. Takut anak yang di besarkannya selama enam tahun ini pergi dari hidupnya dan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..?**

* * *

Holla chingudeul...

Ahhh, chap semalam banyak yang terkejut karena Kyungsoo datang. Yup, tebakan chingu benar, Kyungsoo adalah ibu kandung Taeoh.

Bagi chingu yang menyangka ada pasangan straight, maaf chingu salah. hehehe

Karena di chap satu saya hanya menulis Jongin 'menghamili pacarnya', tapi saya tidak menuliskan gendernya bukan?

Di chap ini, saya juga menekankan perasaan Sehun yang takut anaknya meninggalkannya, dan perasaan Kyungsoo yang takut anaknya tidak menerimanya. singkatnya chap ini penuh kegalauan hati para ibu.

Ah, dan bagi yang bertanya Krystal? dia adalah batu kerikil di jalanan menuju rumah tangga bahagia keluarga Kim. kekekeke

Trus, chap kemarin yang paling banyak adalah pertanyaan tentang ibu saya. hahaha, ibu saya memang EXO-L akibat saya selalu mencekoki-nya dengan video EXO, dia suka Kai-karena hitam manis, Sehun-yang kawai maksimal dan Do-adalah idamannya sebagai anak laki-laki yang dewasa (maklum ibu saya tidak punya anak laki-laki).

Dan Chingu, ayo dong review. Hiks entah kenapa reviewnya menurun. Enggak susah kok buat nulis beberapa kata di kotak review dan jangan jadi SiDer...

Oke deh, sampai jumpa Chap depan bagi yang masih berminat.

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[Ubannya Sehun] [ ] [whirlwind27] [cho loekyu07] [yunacho90] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [SeHoNey] [JongOdult] [Zelobysehuna] [imeelia] [ ] [sehunskai] [exolweareone9400] [clarahyun] [izzsweetcity] [rosianakawai] [YoungChanBiased] [kimsehunarr] [KaiHunyehet] [Yessi94esy] [chilay] [1004baekie] [KaiHunnieEXO] [Xing1002] [VampireDPS] [BerryKyunnie] [auliavp] [hunnbebi] [kim seli] [sumiya wu] [Lulu Auren] [rytyatriaa] [SILENT READER] [anoncikiciw] [no name]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun(KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Typo, dan Kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7..**_

 **.**

 **.**

Taeoh sedang menunggu jemputan mama-nya di gerbang sekolah. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu, namun sampai saat ini Sehun belum terlihat. Taeoh menunggu dengan sabar sambil menyedot bubble tea yang di belinya tadi, dia berpikir mungkin saja mama cantiknya itu terkena macet. Di edarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling, melihat banyaknya teman-temannya yang di jemput oleh orang tua mereka ataupun di jemput oleh pengasuh.

Kalau dulu dia mungkin akan merasakan iri, tapi sekarang rasa itu sudah tidak ada. Bagaimana mungkin dia iri kalau dia pun mempunyai orang tua yang lengkap sekarang? Papa yang tampan dan mama yang cantik. Bahkan sekarang umma-nya sudah kembali padanya, dan jangan lupakan appa-nya yang tak kalah tampan.

Hahhh.. Taeoh menghela nafas dan menendang batu-batu kecil, mengingat hal itu dia kembali merasakan kebimbangan. Walau sudah meyakinkan diri kalau ia mengerti dan berpikiran dewasa, tetap saja nyatanya dia adalah anak kecil berusia 6 tahun. Dia ingin hidup bersama ibu kandungnya, itu jelas. Bagaimanapun hal itulah yang dari dulu di impikannya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan mama-nya, orang yang sangat di sayanginya.

Hahhh.. Lagi-lagi Taeoh menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke arah jalan, namun dia belum melihat mobil Sehun datang. Matanya lalu beralih pada gelas bubble-nya yang tinggal setengah dan kembali menyedot bola-bola lembut menggemaskan itu.

"Sayang.."

Taeoh tetap menyedot bubblenya, karena dia mengira yang di panggil bukan dirinya. Suara ini terdengar seperti suara wanita, dan sejak kapan mama-nya berubah menjadi wanita?

"Kim Taeoh."

Mendengar namanya yang di panggil oleh wanita itu Taeoh mengangkat kepalanya, dan terlihatlah wanita cantik yang di kenalnya. Wanita yang dulu sempat menjadi calon istri ayah-nya. Wanita yang di katakan ayahnya baik, tapi entah mengapa Taeoh selalu merasa tidak nyaman bila melihat senyumnya.

"Ya tante?"

"Kenapa kamu enggak nyahut tadi?" Krystal memajukan bibir bawahnya, merajuk.

Yang jujur saja membuat Taeoh hendak tertawa, baginya wajah mama-nya lah yang paling imut.

"Tae kila tante manggil olang lain, maaf ya"

"Ahh, enggak apa-apa kok sayang." Krystal mengusap rambut Taeoh. "Bagaimana kalau tante antar pulang?" Krystal menjalankan modusnya untuk datang ke rumah keluarga Kim, mungkin ia saja bisa berjumpa dengan Jongin.

"Tapi Tae thedang menunggu mama." Taeoh menolak secara halus, itu yang di ajarkan Jongin.

 _Jangan pernah berkata kasar pada seorang wanita, bila terpaksa tolaklah secara halus._

"Tapi kamu sudah kepanasan, ayo tante antar pulang. Nanti kita beli ice cream." Belum menyerah, Krystal mencoba membujuk kembali.

"Tidak uthah lepot-lepot tante, mama thebental lagi thampai kok."

"Ayo tante antar, kamu ini susah banget sih di kasih tau."

"Enggak mau."

Krystal yang kalap lalu menarik kuat tangan Taeoh dan menariknya menuju mobilnya. Taeoh terus memberontak dan menjerit, namun sekolah sudah sepi sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menolongnya.

"Mamaaaaa..." Ia menjerit sekuat tenaga, berharap Sehun ada di sini.

"Jangan panggil gay itu bocah." Krystal mendengus, dia bersusah payah menyeret Taeoh masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Walau anak-anak, tetap saja Taeoh itu laki-laki yang mempunyai tenaga besar.

"Yakkk..!"

Krystal berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang begitupun Taeoh, dan terlihatlah dua orang lelaki dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda sedang berkacak pinggang dan memekik dengan keras.

"Dasar penyihir, lepaskan anakku bodoh." Lelaki yang ternyata Sehun itu melangkah cepat dan mengambil Taeoh dari cengkraman Krystal.

"Mama, umma.." Taeoh memekik senang, melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo datang.

"Apa gay?" Krystal mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Kau benar-benar penyihir, dasar wanita gila." Sehun berdiri di hadapan Krystal dan berteriak di hadapan wanita itu.

Dia sungguh sedang marah saat ini, dia dan Kyungsoo memang berencana menjemput Taeoh bersama, namun terjadi kemacetan panjang hingga memakan waktu yang yang mereka lihat setelah turun dari mobil adalah Taeoh yang di tarik-tarik masuk ke sebuah mobil, hal itu sukses membuat darah mereka mendidih.

Kyungsoo berjongkok melihat keadaan Taeoh yang kusut. Dia merapikan bajua anaknya itu dan mencium pipinya.

"Ada yang sakit sayang?" Kyungsoo bertanya lembut tanpa menghiraukan suara-suara Sehun dan Krystal yang tengah berdebat.

"Tangan Tae thakit" Taeoh menunjukkan tangannya yang memerah bekas cengkraman Krystal.

"Aaa, nanti umma obati ya." Taeoh mengangguk mendengar ucapan lembut ummanya itu. Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dan beralih menatap Krystal.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu gay."

"Kau pikir aku tidak membencimu penyihir?"

"Kau itu hanya jalang yang di kasihani Jongin oppa."

Kyungsoo terkesiap mendegarnya, bagaimana bisa seorang wanita berbicara sangat kasar? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan yang kau panggil jalang itulah yang menjadi istrinya, dasar bodoh."

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Sehun yang meledak, sungguh lucu wajah lelaki yang sudah di anggapnya adik ini ketika marah.

"Kau adalah gay menyedihkan, aku yakin kau hanya menginginkan harta Jongin oppa."

"Kau yang bodoh penyihir, kau kira aku kekurangan uang?"

Sehun mendecih, namun tatapannya melembut melihat Krystal kali ini. "Jongin mengatakan padaku kau adalah wanita yang baik, tidak bisakah kau merestui kami?"

"Tidak, aku akan menyingkirkanmu." Krystal berteriak, dia sungguh merasakan kesesalan yang sangat besar. Bagaimana mungkin setelah dia melakukan yang terbaik pada Jongin, laki-laki itu malah menikahi Sehun? Dia sungguh sangat tidak terima.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi lain kali jangan kasar pada Taeoh. Bukankah kau menyayanginya? Lain kali berlakukah lembut padanya." Sehun berbalik pergi menuju Kyungsoo dan Taeoh.

"KAU KIRA AKU MENYUKAINYA? DIA HANYALAH PENGGANGGU SEPERTI DIRIMU." Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Krystal, begitu pula Kyungsoo yang langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada wanita itu.

"ANAK ITU HANYALAH BATU SANDUNGAN UNTUK KU. GARA-GARA DIA JONGIN OPPA MENOLAKKU."

"Jaga mulut mu nona." Sehun berucap rendah. Namun seolah tak mendengar, Krystal kembali berteriak melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Kau kira aku menyayanginya? Kau salah gay."

"Diam." Suara Sehun semakin dingin.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo tengah memakaikan earphone-nya pada Taeoh dan menyuruh anak itu duluan ke mobil.

"Kau yang diam. ANAK ITU HANYALAH ANAK YANG DI BUANG, DIA ADALAH PEMBAWA SIAL."

Sehun bergetar menahan amarah, dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tapi sebelum dia berbalik..

Tap tap tap...

PLAK..

PLAK..

Sehun berbalik cepat saat Kyungsoo berjalan melaluinya dan matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat Kyungsoo menampar wajah Krystal hingga memerah. Ia bisa melihat Krystal yang terlihat terkejut, tak menyangka kalau ia di tampar oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Kau tau nona? Anak yang kau hina tadi adalah anakku."

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat-sangat dingin, terlihat benar kalau pria mungil itu tengah menahan amarah. Dan seperti mendapat firasat buruk, Krystal bergetar mencoba menjauh. Namun dia kembali membelalak saat Kyungsoo dengan sadis menarik rambutnya dengan kuat hingga kepalanya mengadah.

"Aku tak pernah membuangnya. Dan dia bukanlah anak pembawa sial." Kyungsoo mengeratkan tangannya pada rambut Krystal.

"Kau adalah seorang wanita, dan aku mencoba bersabar tadi. tapi ternyata kelakuanmu tidaklah secantik wajahmu. Kau kira Jongin akan menyukaimu? Jangan bermimpi. Karena dia melihat kau tidak tulus pada Taeoh-lah yang membuat dia tidak bisa mencintaimu."

Krystal menangis dengan keras mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Bila itu benar, dia sungguh-sungguh merasa menyesal karena selama ini telah berpura-pura menyukai Taeoh. Selama ini pula dia menganggap anak Jongin adalah seorang pengganggu dan pembawa sial. Jadi benarkah karena hal itu Jongin tidak bisa mencintainya? Air matanya kembali keluar semakin deras.

"Jangan ganggu Jongin lagi. Dia sudah bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya, dan keberadaan lalat kecil sepertimu adalah pengganggu bagi mereka." Kyungsoo berbicara di telinganya, sarat akan ancaman.

"Kau mengerti?" Dengan cepat Krystal mengangguk, dia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Krystal yang tengah terduduk sambil menagis dengan kuat. Terlihat menyedihkan, namun itu hal yang pantas untuknya. Ia berjalan menuju Sehun yang masih terperangah melihat pertunjukan tadi.

"Ayo pergi."

"Hyu-hyung.."

Kyungsoo berbalik mendengar suara Sehun. Sial, apa Sehun takut degannya? Hahh, padahal dia sudah menyayangi pemuda pucat ini dan menganggapnya sebagai adik.

"Ya? Kau takut? Ma..

"Hyu-hyung..."

-af kan hyung ya.." Kyungsoo menunduk namun kembali mendongak saat melihat Sehun menarik tangannya seraya meggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Hyu-hyung.. KAU KEREN..!"

"YA TUHAN, KAU SANGAT KEREN." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Hahahaha, terimakasih. Hyung kira kau takut." Kyungsoo menggarug tengkuknya yang tak gatal, merasa malu di tatap seperti itu oleh Sehun.

"Mana mungkin? Aku juga marah tadi, tapi aku ingat pesan Jongin yang menganggap penyihir itu sebagai adik. Makanya aku tidak bisa melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan." Sehun menjawab semangat sambil berjalan menjajari langkah Kyungsoo menuju mobil.

"Ahhh begitu, tenang saja. Emosimu sudah hyung lampiaskan. Hahaha.." Kyungsoo dan Sehun tertawa bersama, tidak menghiraukan bahwa di belakang mereka Krystal masih menangis kencang. Poor Krystal...

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Malam ini keluarga Park berkunjung ke rumah Jongin dan Sehun. Setelah makan malam, mereka sekarag tegah berbincang di ruang tengah. Terlihatlah Jongin yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan Sehun, Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca majalah, dan Chanyeol yang tengah bermain dengan Taeoh.

"Appa.."

"Hmmm?" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taeoh.

"Appa bitha belmain thepak bola?" Taeoh bertanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja, ada apa sayang?"

"Ajali Tae ya, papa thedang thibuk akhil-akhil ini." Taeoh merengut lucu.

"Baiklah, besok kita latihan." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Taeoh dengan sayang.

Sedangkan disis lain, terlihatlah Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah memperhatikan interaksi Chanyeol dan Taeoh. Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas kasih sayang yang tulus dari mata Chanyeol saat menatap anak mereka.

"Sayang, bukankah kau mau membicarakan sesuatu?" Suara berat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua menuju lelaki tinggi itu yang sedang menatap Kyungsoo.

"Haahhhh.." Kyungso menghela nafasnya dan menutup majalah yang sedari tadi di bacanya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Sehun bertanya penasaran.

"Begini.."

Sehun, Jongin dan Taeoh menunggu dengan sabar lanjutan kata-kata Kyungsoo yang telihat ragu-ragu. Tapi ketika matanya menangkap anggukan sang suami, dia kembali melanjutkan.

"Bisakah.. Bisakah Taeoh tinggal bersama kami?"

DEG..

Kyungsoo berucap lirih, namun sukses membuat Sehun dan Jongin berkeringat dingin.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Suara Jongin terdengar meninggi.

"Aahhh, bukan seperti itu Jonginie." Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia merasa Jongin dan Sehun salah paham. "Kami akan pulang ke Canada 3 hari lagi, jadi bisakah selama tiga hari ini Taeoh tinggal bersama kami?"

"Apa? Bukankah kalian akan tinggal disini?" Sehun bertanya cepat.

"Kami memang membeli rumah di samping rumh kalian, tapi kami tidak pernah berniat untuk tinggal disini." Sehun dan Jongin tertegun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Perusahaan utama keluarga Park berada di Canada, dan tidak mudah untuk memindahkannya ke Korea. Lagipula niat kami kesini ingin menjenguk Taeoh."

"Ta-tapi kalian barusaja bersama." Sehun tergagap, dia merasa heran.

"Sehun, kami menyayangi Taeoh. Kami ingin membawanya ke Canada. Apa kalian mengizinkan?"

Kyungsoo bertanya cepat, dan dia tersenyum melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang membatu. "Aku bersyukur dia mau menerimaku, dan aku tidak mau meminta lebih untuk itu. Lagipula walau aku memaksanya, aku yakin dia tidak akan mau pergi dengan kami."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sudahlah, kalau mereka sudah memutuskan kita tidak bisa melarangnya." Jongin menjawab bijak. "Lagipula mereka bebas untuk datang kapanpun mereka mau."

Taeoh yang sedari tadi mendegr ucapan mereka hanya terdiam. Umma-nya mau pergi lagi setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah? Jujur saja hatinya sakit, namun yang di katakan Kyungsoo benar. Dia memanng akan menolak sekalipun mereka memaksanya pergi ke Canada.

"Sayang, kamu mau tinggal sama umma untuk sementara kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Taeoh yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Hum hum.." Dan dia merasa lega saat melihat anggukan anaknya itu.

"Hyung, kalian belum memiliki anak lagi? Bukankah kalian sudah dua tahun menikah?" Jongin bertanya heran, sejak kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dia memang sudah penasaran akan hal ini.

"Aaahh, kami tidak punya anak." Chanyeol menjawab canggung, matanya lalu melirik Kyungsoo yang hanya diam saja.

"Bukan tidak hyung, tapi belum." Jongin menjawab cepat.

"Kami memang tidak akan mempunyai anak." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbicara menatap wajah Sehun dan Jongin dengan padangan sedih.

"Ahhh sudah lah, kami sebaiknya pulang dulu. Dan Tae sayang kamu ikut umma dan appa ya.." Secepat itu pula Kyungsoo merubah wajahnya menjadi ceria lagi.

"Ba-baiklah, ayo sayang." Chanyeol pun berdiri dengan caggung, di gendongnya Taeoh dengan hati-hati. "Sehun-ah, Jongin-ah, kami akan membawa Taeoh dulu. Kami berjanji akan menjaganya, lagipula rumah kita hanya di batasi oleh pagar. Hehehe" Dia tertawa pelan.

"A-ah, Tae jangan nakal ne.." Sehun mencium pipi Taeoh dan mengelus kepalanya. "Hyung besok pagi aku akan mengantarkan baju dan seragamnya."

"Oke, kami pulang dulu ya.."

Jongin dan Sehun masih menatap punggung Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah sebelah. Mereka masih ingat jelas wajah sedih Kyungsoo tadi saat mereka bertanya tentang anak. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **3 days later..**_

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ke Canada. Mereka sudah berada di bandara sekarang, menunggu jadwal penerbangan mereka. Taeoh sedari tadi hanya diam di pangkuan Chanyeol sambil memeluk leher appa-nya ini.

Tiga hari bukanlah waktu yang lama, dan terhitung waktu yang sangat singkat. Tapi dalam tiga hari, Taeoh sudah bisa mencintai Chanyeol dan Kyugsoo sama seperti cintanya pada Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bertiga, memancing, memasak, tidur, main game dan yang lainnya mereka lakukan bertiga.

Dalam tiga hari, Taeoh bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang besar dari mereka. Bagaimana Kyungsoo yang memeluknya dan mengobati lukanya saat ia terjatuh, atau Chanyeol yang menggendongnya, mengajarkan sepak bola, dan masih banyak lagi. Dia merasa berat untuk berpisah dengan mereka. Tapi saat melihat wajah Sehun, dia yakin untuk tinggal. Lagipula Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan sering mengujunginya. Jadi dia tidak khawatir lagi.

"Sayang, sepuluh menit lagi kami berangkat." Kyungsoo mengusap pelan rambut Taeoh dengan sayang.

"Umma..." Taeoh mengangkat wajahnya yang semula terbenam di bahu Chanyeol. Tampaklah wajahnya yang sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Hei, jagoan tidak boleh menangis." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dengan suara serak.

Sial, dia juga merasa ingin menagis sekarang. Tidak rela meninggalkan Taeoh disini, bahkan beberapa jam yang lalu dia mempunyai niat untuk menculik Taeoh dam memebawanya serta ke Canada.

"Appa... hiks hiks..." Taeoh malah menangis dengan deras.

Sehun dan Jongin yang melihat hanya diam saja, mereka tidak mau mengganggu moment Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bersama Taeoh.

"Hei, kalau kamu enggak ngelepasin leher appa, gimana kami mau pergi coba." Chanyeol mencoba bencanda namun terdengar miris di telinga Sehun dan Jongin.

"Ummaa hiks hiks, Tae enggak mau kalian pelgi, hiks hiks."

Jongin mengambil Taeoh dari pelukan Chanyeol dengan sedikit paksaan saat mendengar pengumuman keberangkatan penerbangan ke Canada sebentar lagi.

"Sayang jangan menangis, lain kali appa dan umma akan kesini lagi." Sehun berusaha menenangkan Taeoh dan dirinya sendiri, karena nyatanya dia sudah menangis dengan keras saat Kyungsoo memeluknya.

Sekarang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah siap dengan barang bawaan mereka dan berdiri di depan keluarga Kim. Namun Sehun dan Jongin tiba-tiba terbelalak saat Chanyeol membungkuk pada mereka.

"Jongin-ah, Sehun-ah, to-tolong janga Taeoh untuk kami." Dan mereka lebih kaget saat Chayeol mengeluarkan air matanya. "Di-dia adalah pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Park saat ini dan untuk seterusnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin menjawab cepat, tak dapat mengatasi rasa khawatir yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa mengandung." Suara Kyungsoo seolah petir yang menyambar tubuh mereka. "Rahimku sudah di angkat lima tahun yang lalu. Dokter mengatakan rahimku terkena kanker setelah melahirkan Taeoh." Kyungsoo juga ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Taeoh adalah satu-satunya anak kami sekarang, jadi sekali lagi tolong jaga dia untuk kami."

"Selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa."

Tanpa mendegar jawaban Sehun dan Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dengan cepat berbalik tak sanggup melihat wajah Taeoh. Mereka terus berjalan sekalipun mereka mendengar tangisan Taeoh yang meminta mereka berhenti. Lagipula ini bukanlah perpisahan, ini hanyalah awal untuk bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti.

Sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun sendiri masih mematung di tempat mereka berdiri seolah tak mempercayai ucapan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tadi. Tidak bisa mempunyai anak lagi? Dan tetap merelakan Taeoh bersama mereka? Sungguh pasangan yang berhati besar.

"Hiks hiks, aku merasa bersalah pernah mengira Kyungsoo hyung akan merebut Taeoh dari kita." Sehun menangis keras.

"Sudah lah sayang, yang kita harus lakukan sekarang adalah memenuhi permintaan mereka untuk menjaga Taeoh." Jongin melihat Taeoh yang di gendongannya ternyata tertidur kelelahan.

"Mereka benar-benar baik." Sehun mengusap air matanya dan melihat keluar, melihat pesawat menuju Canada telah berangkat membawa Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di dalamnya.

"Ya, sangat baik."

Jogin dan Sehun masih memandang pesawat itu dengan perasaan yang sama. Yaitu perasaan berterima kasih yang besar untuk pasangan Park tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..?**

* * *

Holla, saya datang lagi. ada yang kangen..?

Ahh, di chap kemarin banyak banget yang nyuruh Kyungsoo pergi dan mengira Taeoh akan ikut.

Tenang aja, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol disini adalah pasangan dewasa yang baik hati kok. hehehehe

Oke, terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, jadi berminat untuk review lagi..?

Adios..#Bow

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[whirlwind27] [JongOdult] [Sehannie25] [exolweareone9400] [yunacho90] [rosianakawai] [Aelobysehuna] [Kim Se Byul] [1004baekie] [My jeje] [BerryKyunnie] [Imeelia] [dia luhane] [Risty662] [krishunkaihun] [rovi mvpshawol] [babyhunhun94] [kimsehunarr] [Xing1002] [icha checwexgmc] [shutupgeez] [daddykaimommysehun] [RinZura] [auliavp] [Yessi94esy] [Ubannya Sehun] [Kim Seo Ji] [ayufishy3424] [MaknaEXO] [liestie ajhah] [utsukushii02] [izzsweetcity] [devikharisma15] [aoixo] [kimkaabear] [rytyatriaa] [Rachma Almayda] [Mou'chan94] [oh hanik] [Bang luhan] [hunnbebi] [sumiya wu] [Sylvia Gunasera] [aliyya] [Lulu Auren] [a.k] [Ath Sehunnie] [kim seli] [askasufa] [kkam EdyBrrr] [luna] [anoncikiciw] [**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Typo, dan Kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8..._**

.

.

Ini sudah bulan ke-empat usia pernikahan Jongin dan Sehun. Dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sehun bersikap aneh. Sensitif maksimal, manja maksimal, pemarah, egois, dan mesum maksimal.

Tak percaya? Jongin juga. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu semua memang kenyataan. Istri cantiknya itu sungguh berubah, bukan hanya sifat dan sikapnya tapi juga penampilannya.

Sehun sekarang lebih...

Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Ummmm... lebih Cetar membahana?

Dia lebih berisi, lebih bersinar, dan ehmm lebih menggairahkan menurut Jongin. Sehun juga sering meminta hal yaang aneh-aneh. Dan usut punya usut, kemarin Sehun pingsan di kamar mandi dan untung saja Taeoh yang menemukan langsung menelepon Jongin.

Setelah di periksa oleh Joonmyeon yang kebetulan adalah seorang dokter , Jongin tak dapat membendung rasa senangnya. Karena kakaknya itu mengatakan kalau Sehun sedang hamil 3 minggu. Ya tuhan mereka tak menyadari selama ini kalau ada kehidupan lain di perut Sehun.

Yah, bukan salah mereka juga kalau tidak sadar. Sehun tak pernah hamil sebelumnya, dan Jongin sama sekali tak tau tanda-tanda kehamilan karena dulu Kyungsoo hamil pun bukan di dampinginya. Lagipula, Sehun tidak mengalami mual-mual seperti orang hamil kebanyakan. Kalau kata Joonmyeon sih itu wajar-wajar saja, karena mungkin si baby tak mau menyusahkan mama-nya.

Dan sekarang lah masa-masa sulit, dan kesetian Jongin di uji. Yaitu, Sehun. Dengan. Acara. Mengidamnya.

 _ **4th Week.**_

"Suami ku..." Suara mendayu Sehun terdengar di telinga Jongin bagai alarm bahaya.

"Ya istriku...?" Jongin menurunkan koran yang di bacanya. Akhir-akhir ini dia juga jarang ke kantor, bukan karena malas tetapi Sehun yang tak mau di tinggal seorang diri. Jadi Jongin akan pergi ke kantor bila Taeoh sudah pulang sekolah.

"Aku mau bubble tea.."

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya."

Jongin bangkit, walau malas tetapi dia ingat kata Joonmyeon yang bilang kalau keinginan Sehun tak di turuti bisa-bisa anaknya ileran. Iyeeuuuhhh, Jongin tak bisa membayangkan menggendong anak degan liur yang menetes-netes. Yaiks,...

"Suamiku..." Suara Sehun menghentikan langkah Jongin menuju pintu.

"Ya..?"

"Aku mau bubble tea rasa Sate padang."

"HAHHH..?!"

Ini dia yang susah, permintaan Sehun tak pernah normal. Karena sampai Jongin nyari tuh bubble di ketek Lee SooMan juga, tak kan ada yang rasa sate padang.

* * *

 _ **5th Week.**_

"Jonginie.."

"Ya...?"

"Aku mau melihat Rusa." Mata Sehun terlihat berbinar, dan daya apa Jongin bisa menolak?

"Baiklah, ayo ke kebun binatang dekat sini." Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Tapi aku mau melihat Rusa bersama Lu ge dan Yifan ge." Sehun menunduk lirih.

"Eh..? Lu ge kan di China, dan Yifan ge sedang pulang kampung ke Canada sayang."

"Makanya ayo ke Canada menjemput Yifan ge, lalu kita melihat rusa di China bersama."

"APA..?"

Jongin pingsan di bandara? Bandara? Yup, mereka baru saja sampai di Indonesia 10 menit yang lalu karena Sehun hendak melihat Danau Toba. Dan sekarang Sehun minta ke Canada lalu China? Bunuh saja aku tuhan...

* * *

 _ **6th Week.**_

"Aku mau melihat Christiano Ronaldo."

"Hah?" Jongin yang tengah minum kopi pun tersedak.

"Aku mau bertemu CR7"

"Tapi dia sedang di Spanyol."

"Ayo kita kesana." Sehun nyengir imut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menghubungi manajernya." Jongin menghela nafas, dia bakal kehilangan banyak uang setelah ini.

"Tapi aku mau Ronaldo memakai gaun pink saat menemui kita."

"..."

Tak bisa menjawab, lagi-lagi Jongin pingsan. Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruh sang pemain bola itu memakai gaun Pink? Sama mustahilnya seperti Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba setinggi Yifan.

* * *

 ** _7th Week._**

"Jonginiehhhh.." Setengah empat pagi, tiba-tiba Sehun mendesah sambil menaiki badan Jongin.

"Y-ya..? Jongin tergagap kaget.

"Aku mauuu..."

"Mau apa sayang?" Jongin sudah tersenyum mesum, membayangkan menggagahi Sehun. Sifat mesum Sehun saat hamil meruakan Oase bagi Jongin.

"Aku mau.." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jongin. "Ber.. cin... tahhhh" Dan mendesahkan nafasnya disana.

"Ayo sayang.." Jongin berucap semangat, dan mulai membuka piamanya.

"Tapi, aku mau di atas." Jongin mengangguk saja, ukke on top tidaklah buruk.

"Baiklah, mengangkang."

"Hahh?" Jongin cengo, mendengar perintah Sehun.

"Aku mau jadi seme dan memasukimu." Sehun menyeringai.

"NOOOOO..."

Dan di pagi buta, kediaman keluarga Kim sudah memulai keributan.

Bukan hanya Jongin yang menjadi sasaran ngidam Sehun, Taeoh pun tak luput dari permintaan aneh sang mama. Namun karena memikirkan ini juga permintaan sang calon adik, Taeoh berusaha memenuhi semuanya.

"Sayang,,,," Suara Sehun terdengar mengerikan di telinga Taeoh. Saat ini mereka semua tengah berada di ruang makan.

"Ya ma?" Ia melirik Sehun yang sedang berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Kamu, mau kan mencicipi masakan mama?"

"Ma-mau ma."

Mendengar ucapan Taeoh, Jongin langsung mendelik. Hahhh, mereka bakal keracunan setelah ini.

Bukannya hiperbola, namun masakan Sehun memang bertambah aneh. Tiga hari yang lalu dia menghidangkan Kimchi, hanya saja Sehun memberikan toping ice cream coklat di atasnya. Dua hari yang lalu Sehun masak Spagethi dengan selai melon.

Dan semalam, Sehun memasak Jajangmyeon. Namun mie yang seharusnya hitam itu berubah menjadi putih karena dia mencampurkan cream vanilla bukannya saus pasta kacang kedelai hitam.

"Ahhhh, terimakasih ne." Sehun tersenyum manis.

Hahhh, Taeoh menghela nafas lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa menolak saat melihat senyum Sehun? Dia sudah bahagia sekali saat sang mommy mengatakan kalau di dalam perut mama-nya ada adik bayi. Bukankah berarti dia akan mempunyai teman bermain? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia setengah hidup.

"Chaaa, ini dia." Sehun menghidangkan _cupcake_ di atas meja.

Taeoh dan Jongin yang melihatnya hanya meneguk air liur mereka saat melihat _cupcake_ berwarna pink itu.

"Ini _cupcake_ rasa stawberry." Sehun menjelaskan.

"A-ah begitu." Jongin mengambilnya satu dan memakannya. Namun tak lama kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi biru.

"Pa, papa kenapa?" Taeoh panik dan memberikan segelas air putih di atas meja, yang langsung di minum oleh Jongin.

"Hah hah.."

"Enak kan?" Sehun berucap ceria. "Aku memasukkan terasi di dalam adonannya."

"HUEKKK..."

Dan Jongin berakhir muntah di kamar mandi.

* * *

 ** _3th Month._**

"Kau mau mengabulkan keinginanku kan?"

Saat ini keluarga Kim tengah menonton tv di ruang keluarga. Telinga Taeoh dan Jongin langsung tegak mendengar ucapan Sehun. Keinginan? Please, jangan yang aneh-aneh lagi. Jongin menyenggol Taeoh agar anaknya itu menanyakan keinginan Sehun.

"Mama, mau apa?"

"Ah, Tae mau bantu juga?"

Taeoh hanya mengangguk, padahal di dalam hatinya sedang mengutuk Jongin. Tadi pagi ia mau ke rumah keluarga Wu untuk bertemu baby Zhuyi, tapi Jongin langsung melarang karena tau anaknya itu hanya mau melarikan diri dari kerempongan ibu hamil.

"Mama mau ketemu sama orang yang berambut pelangi."

"Hahh? Mama mau ketemu thama Thehun EXO?" Taeoh bertanya heran.

"Siapa tuh Thehun EXO?" Sehun malah balik bertanya.

"Namanya Thehun ma, bukan Thehun."

"Sehun?"

"Iya." Taeoh mengangguk.

"Kok namanya ngikutin mama sih?" Sehun merajuk.

"Enggak tau, jadi kamu mau jumpa dia sayang?" Jongin ikut bertanya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku mau bertemu sama orang-orang rambut pelangi dari anime Kuro No Basu."

"Hahhh..?" Jongin dan Taeoh menganga.

"Jangan bilang mama mau ketemu GoM _(Generation of Miracle)_?"

"Iya."

"Mana bisa sayang."

"Pokoknya aku mau ketemu, Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan di tambah Kuroko."

"Tapi mereka itu enggak nyata, Cuma di anime. Mana bisa kamu ketemu." Jongin sudah menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku enggak mau tau. Kalau kamu enggak bawa mereka kesii nanti sore, aku bakal balik ke China dan bawa Taeoh juga."

"Oi oi, apa-apaan tuh."

Jongin sudah berkeringat dingin, bagaimana mencari anggota GoM yang nyata. Tapi dia tidak mau Sehun ke China, bisa-bisa dia tidak balik lagi nanti.

"Oke ma, nanti malam papa bawa anggota GoM ke thini."

"Bener?" Sehun bertanya meyakinkan.

"Benel ma"

Sehun yang bahagia langsung melenggang pergi ke kamar sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah sedikit membuncit. Melihat hal itu membuat Jongin dan Taeoh tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba senyum Jongin lenyap dan langsung menatap Taeoh bengis.

"Kamu kok nyetujuin aja sih? Papa mau cari dimana orang yang rambutnya hijau, ungu, merah, biru tua, biru muda, dan kuning?"

"Loh, papa tega ngeliat mama thedih?" Taeoh bertanya watados.

"Tentu aja enggak, tapi kita mau nyari tuh orang-orang dimana coba?"

"Gimana kalau.." Taeoh membisikkan sesuat pada telinga Jongin. Dan tak lama ayah dan anak ini pun menyeringai kompak.

"Emmm, kamu memang anak papa." Jongin berucap bangga mendengar ide anaknya ini.

"Tae anak mama." Dan langsung mendengus saat mendengar ucapan Taeoh.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Malam harinya Sehun sudah duduk di ruang tengah, tadi dia mencari-cari Teoh dan Jongin ke sekeliling rumah dan hanya menemukan note yang mengatakan kalau mereka berdua tengah mencari anggota GoM. Sehun sebenarnya tak mau menyusahkan suami dan anaknya itu dengan permintaan aneh-anehnya. Hanya saja ia memang tak bisa menahan keinginan-keinginannya itu.

Dia mengelus lembut perutnya yang mulai membuncit, menyalurkan kasih sayang pada janin yang di kandungnya. Anaknya ini harus menjadi anak berbakti kelak, melihat bagaimana ayah dan kakaknya mengikuti semua keinginannya sekalipun ia belum lahir. Namun tak lama kemudian tedengarlah bel di depan rumahnya, mengira itu Suami dan anaknya, Sehun langsung bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

Namun tebakannya salah, yang datang adalah makhluk-makhluk absurd berambut pelangi. Dan Sehun kaget saat Taeoh yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ma, ayo mathuk." Dan langsung menarik tangan Sehun ke dalam. Sehun yang tengah dalam fase cengo pun mengikut saja langkah Taeoh. Dan di belakang mereka makhluk-makhluk tadi pun setia mengekor.

"Errr, kalian siapa?" Sehun bertanya heran setelah mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu.

"Mama kan minta beltemu anggota GoM" Taeoh nyengir.

"Tapi, kenapa mama ngerasa familiar ya sama mereka?" Sehun mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Ayo, Tae pelkenalkan."

Taeoh langsung berdiri di depan Telivisi, dan berlagak mengenalkan para model.

"Yang belambut bilu tua adalah **Aomine Jongin Daiki**."

Yang berambut tua pun bangkit sambil membungkuk.

"Perkenalkan nyonya cantik, saya Aomine Jongin daiki." Aomine yang ternyata adalah Jongin pun mengeluarkan Smirknya.

"Jongin?"

"Saya Aomine."

Taeoh pun lantas berbisik di telinga Sehun. "Kulit papa tan, Jadinya papa yang jadi Aomine"

Dan Sehun pun mengangguk paham, kalau mereka ini tengah _cosplay._ Matanya langsung menatap yang berambut Ungu. Merasa di tatap, sang rambut ungu pun berdiri.

"Saya **Murasakibara Yifan Atsushi**."

"Yifan ge?" Sehun bertanya ragu.

"Saya adalah Murasakibara sekarang."

"O" Sehun hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Matanya kembali beralih menatap empat lainnya.

Yang berambut merah pun maju dan membungkuk singkat.

"Saya **Akashi Luhan Seijuro** "

Di ikuti sang rambut Blonde, " **Saya Kise Minseok Ryouta**."

Lalu si rambut hujau dan berkacamata bangkit. "Saya **Midorima Yixing Shintarou** "

Dan yang terakhir adalah manusia yang paling manis Sehun rasa. Orang yang memakai contact lens berwarna biru muda dan berambut biru muda juga.

"Saya **Kuroko Joonmyeon Tetsuya**."

"Aaaaa..."

Sehun langsung memeluk Joonmyeon yang tengah _Cosplay_ menjadi Kuroko dengan gemas. Sedangkan yang di peluk hanya terkekeh pelan melihat adik iparnya ini.

"Kalian kenapa ada disini" Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Joonmyeon dan memeluk kakak iparnya itu dengan manja.

"Tadi siang, Jongin menyuruh kami berkumpul di rumah Yifan. Kebetulan kami sedang di Korea." Luhan menjawab sambil tersenyum, bahagia melihat adiknya senang. Begitu pula Minseok yang mengaangguk menyetujui ucapan Luhan.

"Lalu, Yixing ge?" Sehun beralih pada Yixing. Yixing adalah sepupunya dan Luhan yang bekerja sebagai koreografer. Seingat Sehun, sebulan yang lalu Yixing sedang berada di Changsa.

"Ah, gege juga sedang di Korea. Gege akan melatih boy band baru dari XX Ent"

"Wahhh, hebat dong." Mata Sehun terlihat berbinar.

"Terimakasih"

"Aku juga berterimakasih karena kalian sudah mau berpenampilan seperti ini." Sehun menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Hei, kau harus berterimakasih pada Jongin. Dia rela memohon demi ini." Yifan menyahut. "Dia benar-benar gigih untuk meyakinkan kami agar ber- _cosplay_ menjadi anggota GoM."

"Jongin..." Sehun berhambur memeluk Jongin. "Terimakasihh..."

"Apapun demi kalian." Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus lembut perut Sehun.

"Huwaaaa..."

Mendengar suara tangisan, mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke belakang sofa. Dan nampaklah Taeoh yang tengah menangis.

"A-ada apa sayang?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Jongin bangkit dan menggendong Taeoh.

"Ta-tadi Tae juga bantu, kenapa mama enggak telimakathih juga?"

"A-ahh" Sehun mengangguk, dia melupakan anak tampannya ini ternyata. "Terimakasih ne, mama senang sekali malam ini. Adik bayi juga."

"Benalkah?" Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Taeoh berubah antusias.

"Benar"

Taeoh langsung turun dari gendongan Jongin dan meletakkan tangannya di perut Sehun. Para orang tua yang melihat pun terkekeh.

"Oh ya hyung, dimana Zhuyi?" Sehun melihat Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

"Kami menitipkannya di rumah ibu." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Dimana kalian mendapatkan peralatan untuk cosplay ini?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Dari butik teman hyung" Minseok menjawab. "Dia memang menyediakan bahan-bahan untuk cosplay"

Sehun kembali mengagguk. Tapi matanya kembali membulat dan berbinar, ia lalu menatap wajah-wajah orang-orang disana.

GLEK..

Dan entah kenapa mereka merasakan hawa tak enak.

"Kalau begitu besok aku mau bertemu **Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, Neji Hyuuga dan Uchiha Itachi**."

"HAHHHH..?"

Dan semuanya berdoa, agar ngidam Sehun cepat berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..?**

* * *

Holla... **  
**

Kangen...?

Saya lagi sibuk banget kemarin, bantu ibu saya menulisi rapot.

Jadi baru update sekarang. kekeke

Yang minta Sehun hamil, chap ini saya kabulkan...

Jadi jangan lupa review ne...

Adios..#Bow

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **[whirlwind27] [Zelobysehuna] [askasufa] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [exolweareone9400] [Ath Sehunnie] [babyhunhun94] [izzsweetcity] [Risty662] [Ubannya Sehun] [yunacho90] [sehannie 25] [VampireDPS] [liestie ajhah] [utsukushii02] [Kim Se Byul] [sehunskai] [aoixo] [daddykaimommysehun] [chilay] [JongOdult] [BerryKyunnie] [Misyel] [Esyahzkrisho] [Kim Seo Ji] [kimsehunarr] [KaiHunnieEXO] auliavp] [Sumiya wu] [Lulu Auren] [yoorara] [Syakilashine] [kkam EdyBrr] [dia luhane] [oh hanik] [kim seli] [anoncikiciw] [Yessi94esy] [hunnbebi] [luna] [anonymous] [yeon1411]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Typo dan Kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9..**_

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil memandangi sebuah photo dengan serius, ia begitu terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Taeoh yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Taeoh sendiri hanya diam sambil memandangi papa-nya ini. Namun lama kelamaan ia mulai bosan, Jongin seolah tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Pa.."

"Hmmmm?"

"Mama mana?"

"Tidur."

"Kok cepat banget?"

"Entah."

Taeoh keki banget sekarang. Jongin hanya menjawab sepatah kata, dan itu terlalu singkat menurutnya.

"Pa..."

"Hmmmmm?"

"Itu photo apa?" Ia akhirnya mengalah untuk membuka pertanyaan, lagi pula ia memang sangat penasaran akan photo yang di pegang Jongin.

"Oh ini." Taeoh terlonjak kaget saat Jongin tiba-tiba berbalik padanya dengan wajah antusias yang over. "Ini hasil USG mama kamu, dan kamu tau? Adik kamu nanti adalah laki-laki."

"Oh ya?" Taeoh juga berubah antusias mendengarnya. "Bitha di ajak main bola dong?"

"Tentu aja bisa."

"Wahhh.." Mata Taeoh berbinar membayangkannya.

Jongin mendudukkan Taeoh di pangkuannya dan mengelus rambut hitam anaknya ini. Tidak pernah di bayangkannya kalau dirinya akan mempunyai anak lagi, namun lihatlah sekarang kurang dari empat bulan lagi ia akan kembali memiliki anak laki-laki.

Usia kandungan Sehun sudan memasuki bulan ke enam, dan mereka baru saja melakukan USG tadi pagi. Seharusnya USG bisa di lakukan dari kamarin-kemarin, namun Sehun mengatakan ingin jenis kelamin anak mereka menjadi kejutan. Jongin ikut saja apa kata istrinya, tapi Sehun sendiri yang kalah oleh rasa penasarannya. Ia merengek ingin USG, dan Jongin hanya bisa menyetujuinya saja. Toh, tidak ada ruginya juga.

Matanya beralih melihat Taeoh yang mulai mengantuk dengan kepala yang bersandar di dadanya.

"Ngantuk?" Ia berbisik di telinga Taeoh.

"Hmmm.." Dan yang di tanya hanya menggumam sebagai balasannya.

"Ke kamar?"

"Tae mau tidul thama mama."

"Ayo."

Jongin menggendong anak tampannya itu dengan gaya koala, sepertinya Taeoh sudah tidak bisa berkompromi pada rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Kepalanya sudah terkulai di bahu Jongin dengan hembusan nafas yang teratur.

Jongin membaringkan Taeoh di tengah-tengah tempat tidur besar mereka. Sehun yang merasakan beban di sampinya pun berbalik dan menemukan Taeoh yang langsung meringkuk ke pelukannya walau agak susah karena perut besarnya.

"Terbangun? Maaf ya." Jongin mengusap sayang kepala Sehun.

"Tidak apa" Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Taeoh. Jongin sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya ini.

"Aku harap anak kita nanti bisa seperti hyung-nya sayang." Dengan lembut dia mengelus perut Sehun, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

"Tentu saja, karena mereka adalah anakmu –anak kita."

"Ya. Buah hati kita."

"Aku, tak pernah mengatakannya padamu. Namun ketahuilah satu hal, terimakasih karena telah hadir di dalam hidupku dan Taeoh sayang."

Sehun menggeleng lemah dan menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Bukan kau, tapi aku. Terimakasih karena sudah mengizinkanku masuk kedalam hidup kalian."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Jongin mencium kening Sehun, menyalurkan rasa cinta dan terimakasihnya.

"Kau pasti tau jawabanku."

Mereka terkekeh pelan dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk mengarungi mimpi malam ini. Berharap hari esok lebih baik daripada hari ini.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

"Aku mau mobil."

"Hahh?"

Jongin hampir menyemburkan kopinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini masih jam setengah tujuhpagi, namun istri cantiknya itu sudah meminta mobil. Ini pasti salah satu bagian dari acara mengidamnya. Jongin heran, kenapa Sehun masih mengidam juga sampai sekarang. Padahal biasanya orang hamil hanya mengidam pada tri semester pertama saja.

"Mobil?"

"Hmmm"

"Bukannya mobilmu masih baru?"

"Aku mau ganti."

"Baiklah."

Sehun tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya,ini lah yang di sukainya dari Jongin. Tidak pernah menolak, separah apapun keinginannya. Makan masakan anehnya, cosplay, membelikan sesuatu yang mahal ataupun mencarikan benda langka, Jongin sebisa mungkin memenuhi semuanya.

"Mama mau mobil apa?"

Jongin dan Sehun mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Taeoh yang memasuki ruang makan dengan seragam yang sudah melekat rapi di tubuh kecilnya.

"Ughhh, tampannya anak mama." Sehun berfanboying dan mencium brutal pipi gembul Taeoh.

"Ma,thethak." Sedang si empunya tubuh hanya bisa memberontak kecil, takut mengenai perut besar sang mama.

"Hehe maaf neee…."

Ughhh, ibu hamil yang suka aegyeo.

"Jadi mama mau beli mobil? Melek apa?"

"Benar juga? Aku tidak tau mau membelikanmu mobil apa." Jongin mengangguk, ia juga penasaran akan merk mobil yang di inginkan Sehun.

"Hehehehe, aku mau Audi." Sehun terkekeh pelan, tangannya dengan cekatan menghidangkan segelas susu pada Taeoh.

"Audi?" Jongin menghela nafas, akhirnya keinginan Sehun normal. Padahal ia sudah was-was tadi, mengira Sehun menginginkan mobil yang mempunyai sayap. "Baiklah, besok kita beli karebna aku akan sibuk nanti."

"Terimakasih sayang. Kamu hubungi manajernya saja biar janji ketemuan."

"Hahhhh?"

Oke, Jongin mulai gagal paham disini. Untuk apa menghubungi manajer? Toh, mereka bisa langsung membelinya tanpa manajer. Kalau perlu presdirnya sendiri yang melayani mereka.

"Ya iya dong. Siwon pasti lagi sibuk, dia kan actor."

"Hahhhhh?"

Dan okeeee, Jongin lagi-lagi belum menangkap kata-kata Sehun.

"Siwon?" Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Ya," Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Choi Siwon?" Jongin meyakinkan dirinya kalau Siwon yang ada di pikirannya sama dengan Siwon yang di maksud Sehun.

"Ya."

"Untuk apa kita bertemu dengannya? Apa selain actor, ia juga seorang pemilik perusahan mobil?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sehun mendengus, kali ini ia tengah menyuapi Taeoh makan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau mobil Audinya. Mobil Audi milik Choi Siwon."

"APA?"

Dan lagi-lagi, kediaman keluarga Kim kembali menuai keributan akibat permintaan aneh sang nyonya rumah. Sedangkan Taeoh hanya mengunyah makanannya dengan santai, ia sudah bisa menebak keinginan mama-nya dari tadi. Dan ia hanya bisa berdoa agar papanya tidak mati muda.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

"Umma…" Suara Taeoh terdengar sumringah, ia tengah duduk di sofa dengan tangan yang memegang telepon. Ia tengah bertelepon dengan Kyungsoo saat ini.

 _/"Sayang, umma rindu."/_ Suara Kyungsoo terdengar lembut di telinga Taeoh. Ia yakin umma-nya itu tengah tersenyum saat ini.

"Tae juga. Tae lindu umma."

 _/"Appa enggak?"/_ kali ini suara Chanyeol terdengar.

"Hummmm, appa juga." Dan Taeoh bisa mendengar suara orang terkikik di seberang sana.

 _/"Bagaimana keadaan papa dan mama?"/_

"Meleka baik. Adik bayi juga."

 _/"Wahhh, jangan nakal ne. Tae harus bisa jadi kakak yang baik buat adik Tae."/_

"Pathti" Taeoh mengangguk semangat, lupa bahwa mereka tidak bisa melihat anggukannya.

 _/"Sekolah Tae bagaimana?"/_ Kali ini suara Chanyeol yangterdengar.

"Baik, bethok ada peltemuan olang tua di thekolah."

 _/"Oh ya?"/_ Suara Kyungsoo terdengar penasaran.

"Hmmm, tapi papa ada lapat bethok. Makanya mama yang hadil"

 _/"Ahhhh, umma juga berharap bisa ada disana saat ini."/_ Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sendu.

"Umma…."

 _/"Ah tidak apa, suatu saat umma akan menghadiri pertemuan orang tua atas nama kamu. Hehehe.."/_

 _/"Appa juga."/_

"Kalau begitu tinggallah di thini." Taeoh merajuk.

 _/"Ehhh? Bukankah appa sudah bilang tidak bisa? Kenapa bukan Tae aja yang ke sini?"/_

Taeoh terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia ke sana? Meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun? Ia pasti tidak sanggup. Tapi, ia juga benar-benar merindukan umma dan appanya itu. Ini sudah hampir delapan bulan, dan mereka hanya bisa berbincang di telepon sesekali.

Sedangkan di seberang sana Chanyeol tengah merutuk keterdiaman Taeoh. Ia pasti telah membuat anaknya itu bingung.

 _/"Hei sayang, maafkan appa ne? Jangan di pikirkan, kami sudah sangat senang karena bisa menedengar suara kamu."/_

"A-ah ya" Lalu mereka kembali berbincang seru seputar kehidupan Taeoh di Korea ataupun kehidupan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di Canada.

Sedangkan Sehun yang berniat memberikan kue pada Taeoh hanya bisa mematung di belakang dinding melihat wajah gembira anaknya saat berbicara dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan orang tua murid di sekolah Taeoh. Karena Jongin sedang ada rapat penting, maka Sehun yang datang. Sehun sudah siap berangkat sekarang, ia menggunakan sweater putih gading longgar dengan celana legging hitam yang menonjolkan kaki jenjangnya. Penampilannya sungguh sangat manis sekarang, apalagi ia mewarnai rambut coklatnya menjadi hitam.

Dengan di atar supir ia pun mulai berangkat , karena Jongin melarangnya membawa mobil sendiri. Sesampainya di sekolah, sudah banyak terlihat orang tua murid yang berdatangan. Ia mendengus saat melihat banyaknya wanita yang berpenampilan bak princess melihatnya dengan berbagai pandangan. Ia tak memperdulikan tatapan orang lain dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan.

Dan setelah segala urusan yang hendak di sampaikan kepala sekolah selesai, ia pun keluar ruangan. Sehun berjalan santai mencari keberadaan Taeoh, karena kebetulan ini juga sudah jam pulang sekolah.

"Ma.."

Sehun berbalik mendengar suara Taeoh, dan ia bisa melihat Taeoh yang berjalan mendekat dengan di ikuti dua orang anak kecil yang Sehun perkirakan adalah temannya.

"Ya? Pulang sekarang?" Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Wahhhh, mamanya Tae ya?" Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak yang berada di samping kiri Taeoh.

"Iya, uncle mamanya Tae."

"Wahhh, uncle cantik." Dan yang di kanan melihat wajah Sehun dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Benalkan? Mama Tae memang cantik." Taeoh berucap bangga.

"Hehehe, terimakasih ya." Sehun mencubit kecil pipi anak-anak di depannya ini.

"Uncle hamil? Kata Tae, dia mau punya adik. Benarkah?" Yang dikiri kembali bertanya, matanya berpusat pada perut Sehun.

"Ya, sudah enam bulan."

"Wahhhh, Tae bakal jadi kakak dong?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Kalian mau pulang? Mana orang tua kalian?"

"Ahhh, uncle kami pergi dulu. Kami lupa kalau mama menunggu di parkiran." Yang di kanan menepuk pelan keningnya.

"Baiklah, mainlah kerumah bersama Tae."

"Pasti, kami pulang dulu. Dah uncle cantik, dah Tae, Oh adik bayi juga."

Mereka berdua berlari kecil menuju parkiran meninggalkan dua orang ibu dan anak ini. Sehun menyodorkan tangannya pada Taeoh yang langsung di genggam oleh anaknya itu. Mereka berjalan berdampingan sambil bercanda dan sesekali terkekeh pelan.

Namun belum seberapa jauh mereka berjalan, terlihatlah seorang wanita dan seorang anak Seusia Taeoh yang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat wanita dengan dandanan menor di hadapannya yang tengah memandangnya angkuh.

"Oh, hai Mithuk."

Taeoh menyapa anak kecil yang berdiri di samping wanita itu, namun kening Sehun mengerut saat melihat anak itu malah membuang muka alih-alih membalas sapaan anaknya.

"Oh, jadi ini istri tuan Kim?" Mata wanita itu terlihat menelisik penampilan Sehun.

"Ya? Ada perlu apa nyonya?" Sehun menjawab santai.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat orang yang menjadi ibu anak ini." Matanya beralih melihat Taeoh, kali ini pandangannya terlihat meremehkan.

"Apa maksud anda nyonya?" Suara Sehun terdengar tajam, merasa marah melihat pandangan wanita ini pada anaknya.

"Maksudku adalah, kenapa kau mau menjadi ibu anak ini?" ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun, berbisik. "Anak ini adalah anak haram, tuan Kim memilikinya diusia muda dan anak ini di tinggalkan oleh ibu kandungnya."

Rahang Sehun mengeras, lagi-lagi hal ini terulang. Sebenarnya berapa banyak orang yang meremehkan anaknya ini? Apa salahnya? Ia hanyalah anak kecil.

"Akulah ibunya sekarang, jadi jangan menyebarkan gossip murahan." Sehun berucap tegas.

"Ibu kau bilang?" Wanita itu tertawa meremehkan. "Ku lihat kau tengah mengandung, aku yakin setelah anakmu lahir kau akan melupakannya."

Sehun tersentak. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu kan? Matanya memandang Taeoh yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Ayo pulang sayang." Sehun berjalan cepat.

Namun langkahnya kembali di hentikan, ia bisa melihat wanita itu mendatangi Taeoh dan berbisik ditelinganya. Lalu wanita itu pun berlalu pergi menggandeng anaknya meninggalkan Taeoh yang masih menunduk dan Sehun yang mematung.

"Sa-sayang.."

Taeoh mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara Sehun, ia tersenyum. Namun Sehun tau itu adalah senyum pahit.

"A-ah ayo kita pulang ma. Mamanya Mithuk memang seling belbicala thepelti itu, jangan di ambil hati. Hehehe.." Tawa miris, dan Sehun sangat sadar hal itu.

"Sa-sayang. Dia sering menghina kamu?" Sehun sedang menahan amarah kali ini.

"Y-ya tidak juga. Thudahlah, ayo ma." Taeh menarik tangan Sehun dan mulai berjalan.

"Siapa nama wanita tadi?" Sehun bertanya sambil mulai menjajari langkah Taeoh.

"hemmm? namanya Lee Yangja."

Setelah itu tak adalagi percakapan di antara mereka yang biasanya selalu bercanda. Mereka bahkan sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing saat sudah di dalam mobil.

 _To: Lu ge_

 _Ge, cari Lee Yangja. Tolong buat perhitungan padanya._

Sehun menghela nafas setelah selesai mengirim pesan pada Luhan. Ia tak akan membiarkan ada seorangpun yang menyakiti anaknya baik secara fisik maupun fisikis. Matanya memandang sayu pada Taeoh yang sedari tadi melihat keluar jendela, ingin memeluk anak rapuh itu. Namun entah mengapa ia merasakan ragu.

Sedangkan Taeoh sendiri, tengah memikirkan perkataan wanita itu tadi. _**Kau hanyalah anak haram, ia akan meninggalkanmu setelah anaknya lahir. Ingatlah, kau cuma anak tirinya.**_

Wanita itu benar, ia hanyalah anak tiri Sehun dan besar kemungkinan mama-nya itu akan membuangnya saat adiknya lahir. Matanya terasa basah saat memikirkan hal itu. Kalau begitu ia pun sudah memutuskan, sebelum Sehun membuangnya lebih baik ia lebih dahulu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..?**

* * *

Holla chingudeul...

Ada yang kangen saya...?

Ah sebelumnya, selamat beribadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan...

Oke, jadi ada yang berniat review? #Bow..

Adios..

 **Big thanks to...**

 **[askasufa] [KaiHunnieEXO] [iaasweetcity] [Kim Se Byul] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [JongOdult] [yunacho90] [Zelobysehuna] [exolweareone9400] [ 97] [whirlwind27] [rofi mvpshawol] [dia luhane] [auliavp] [skeyou] [Risty662] [My jeje] [Kim Seo Ji] [babyhunhun94] [saphire always for onix] [sehannie 25] [ParkJitta] [Ath Sehunnie] [Imeelia] [aoixo] [bbuingHyewa] [BerryKyunnie] [mufidz] [VampireDPS] [utsukushii02] [Yessi94esy] [Syakilashine] [sehunblubup] [rytyatriaa] [Lulu Auren] [guest] [seli kim] [thedjvagon] [aliyya] [hana kim] [chika] [hunnbebi] [choi fai fai] [anoncikiciw] [sumiya wu] [guest] [kkam EdyBrr] [1004Baekie]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Typo, dan Kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10..._**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang makan keluarga Kim yang biasanya bernuansa ceria dan terlihat ramai kali ini menampilkan aura yang suram dan eummm.. hening? Entahlah, perasaan Jongin saja, atau memang istri dan anaknya terlihat menjauh dan hubungan mereka yang seperti permen karet terlihat renggang akhir-akhir ini.

Sehun memang masih berlaku sama, menyiapkan sarapan dan seragam Taeoh, menyuapinya makan. Taeoh juga masih berlaku sama seperti yang lalu, menerima semua perlakuan Sehun tanpa membantah sedikitpun. Namun Jongin tahu, ada yang tidak beres di antara keduanya karena mereka terlihat menjaga jarak dan menciptakan jarak antara satu dan lainnya.

Jongin melirik Taeoh yang sedang memainkan PSP-nya dan kemudian matanya melirik Sehun yang sedang mengolesi roti tawar dengan selai coklat kesukaannya. Mereka berada di meja yang sama namun serasa mempunyai dunia masing-masing.

"Sayang.."

Keduanya- Taeoh dan Sehun mengangkat kepala mereka, dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan polos. Ughhhh, Jongin jadi lupa apa yang hendak di ucapkannya saat melihat pandangan mereka.

"Ya Jongin?/ ya papa?" dan lagi-lagi keduanya menyahut bersamaan.

"Kalian kenapa?" Jongin menyesap kopinya, namun matanya masih setia melihat pergerakan Sehun dan Taeoh.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Kening Sehun berkerut heran.

"Entahlah." Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kalian tampak, ummmm… bermusuhan?" dan ia berucap tak yakin. Bermusuhan? Apa yang di pikirkannya?

"Hanya pelathaan papa thaja." Taeoh menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda persegi di tangannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat, yang malah membuat Jongin bertambah curiga.

"Oh ayolah, tidak biasanya kalian bersikap seperti ini." Jongin mengusap wajah tampannya frustasi.

"Bersikap seperti apa?"

Sehun lagi-lagi menampilkan wajah polos, ia bukannya tak tahu dengan apa yang di maksud Jongin. Tapi bila di suruh menjawab kenapa hubungannya dan Taeoh merenggang, jawabannya hanya satu. Sehun pun tidak tahu. Setelah pertemuan mereka dengan wanita yang bernama Lee Yangja minggu lalu, Taeoh mulai menjaga jarak padanya.

Entah apa yang di bisikkan wanita itu pada anaknya, Sehun sungguh ingin tahu. Tapi, ia selalu ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan atau memulai pendekatan pada bocah cadel itu. Sehun tidak tau kenapa, tapi ia merasa akan di tolak bila melakukan itu.

Anaknya itu sekarang lebih sering di kamar dan tidak pernah bermanja lagi padanya ataupun pada Jongin. Taeoh lebih banyak menyendiri dengan wajah murung, Tapi Sehun hanya mengawasinya dari balik dinding tidak berani mendekat.

"Tae." Suara Jongin menyentak kesadaran Sehun dan Taeoh dari dunia mereka, Taeoh mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah sang papa.

"Sayang, bisakah jangan begini?" Wajah Jongin terlihat memelas.

"Papa tidak tau apa yang terjadi sama Tae sehingga Tae berubah seperti ini, tapi apa pun itu Tae enggak perlu menanggungnya sendiri. Disini ada papa, ada mama, cobalah berbagi pada kami." Jongin menatap wajah Taeoh yang terlihat sendu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tae belangkat dulu pa."

Taeoh bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuju halaman dimana sang supir sudah menunggu untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Ia hanya melamun sepanjang jalan dan memikirkan kembali perkataan Jongin. Bukannya tidak mau bercerita, namun ia tak tahu harus menceritakan apa pada papanya itu.

Bilang kalau ia cemburu pada sang calon adik? Cih, ia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. Hahhhh, ini semua karena wanita itu yang mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Oh ayolah, ia masih berumur enam tahun. Hal yang wajar bila ia takut di tinggalkan kalau sang adik sudah lahir, tapi pemikirannya yang sudah terlanjur cepat dewasa seakan menghalanginya untuk mengadu pada orang lain.

Ia sudah mengatakan pada ummanya agar menjemput dirinya, karena ia ingin ikut ke Canada. Namun Kyungsoo serta Chanyel dengan tegas mengatakan tidak akan melakukan hal itu, karena mereka tidak mau ia menyesal di kemudian hari. Umma-nya mengatakan agar memikirkannya baik-baik, umma-nya juga mengatakan kalau sang mama bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Karena mama-nya adalah orang yang tulus.

Taeoh menghela nafas panjang, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela. sedangkan sang supir yang melihatnya dari jok depan hanya mengerenyit heran. Tuan mudanya ini lebih pendiam dari biasanya seakan ada aura gloomy yang mengelilinginya.

Sedangkan di ruang makan, Jongin dan Sehun masih diam setelah kepergian Taeoh. Sehun terlihat menunduk dan memilin ujung kemejanya, dan Jongin lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya. Istrinya ini pasti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sayang." Jongin bangkit dan duduk disebelah Sehun, ia mengelus pelan rambut pria yang tengah mengandung tersebut.

"Bicaralah padaku, ada apa hemmm?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara lembut Jongin, ia menatap wajah tampan sang suami.

"E-entahlah, aku tidak tau. Tiba-tiba saja kami begini." Jongin bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat cemas. "T-tae, terlihat menjauhiku."

"Lalu?" Jongin mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk lanjut berbicara, kali ini ia akan mendengar semua keluh kesah sang istri.

"A-aku takut Tae semakin menjauh." Wajah Sehun memerah menahan tangis.

"Hei, dengarkan aku sayang." Jongin menatap wajah Sehun dalam. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. "Seminggu yang lalu ketika aku menghadiri pertemuan orang tua di sekolah, aku dan Tae bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bernama Lee Yangja."

Sehun menjeda ucapannya dan melihat Jongin yang masih menyimak. "Lalu dia berkata kasar pada Tae, ia mengatakan hal kasar pada Tae seperti anak haram dan yang lainnya." Dan Sehun bisa melihat tangan Jongin yang mengepal.

"Lalu?" Suaranya terdengar dingin di telinga Sehun.

"Aku tentu saja marah, aku menyuruh Lu ge untuk mengurusnya." Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, sebelum kami pulang, wanita itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Tae. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya tapi aku yakin itu bukanlah lhal yang baik. Karena sejak saat itu Tae mulai berubah." Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Jongin.

"Hei, tenanglah. Bukan kah kau tau? Anak kita itu bukanlah anak biasa, karena ia lebih bisa berpikir dewasa dari anak seusianya." Jongin berusaha menenangkan, tapi Sehun malah melepaskan tangannya dan berdiri menatap nyalang padanya.

"Tenang!?" Sehun meninggi.

"Sifat dewasanya itulah yang membuatku khawatir. Kalau anak enam tahun lainnya akan menangis dan merengek tapi karena sifat dewasa miliknya itu, ia memendam semuanya sendiri." Jongin terkesiap mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

"Sayang tenanglah." Ia mendudukkan Sehun dengan lembut, lalu berlutut di depannya.

"Mungkin tanpa sepengetahuan kita selama ini, ia banyak mendapatkan hinaan dari orang-orang tapi ia selalu diam dan tak pernah mengadu. Ya tuhan, aku benar-benar membenci sifat dewasanya itu sekarang."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya. "Tapi ini juga salah kita karena tidak pernah peka padanya, karena melihat sisi dewasanya lalu kita melupakan hal yang paling penting. Kalau dia masihlah anak-anak umur enam tahun."

Jongin kembali terkesiap. Benar, semua yang di katakan Sehun adalah kebenaran. Karena melihat kedewasaan anaknya, Jongin benar-benar lupa kalau Taeoh masihlah sangat kecil saat dulu orang-orang memandangnya hanya dengan sebelah mata karena tidak mempunyai ibu.

 _'Aku sedih, mereka jahat papa'_ itulah yang seharusnya di ucapkan oleh anak umur 4 tahun bila di hina kala itu. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah mendengar semua itu dari mulut Taeoh, karena dengan lantang anaknya itu selalu mengatakan _'Tidak apa-apa, Tae baik-baik saja.'_

"Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang ibu Jongin, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengetahui isi hatinya hiksss.." Sehun mengusap air matanya, sedangkan Jongin masih terdiam.

Ia tahu, bukanlah Sehun yang gagal namun dirinya. Karena selama enam tahun hidup berdua bersama Taeoh ia sama sekali tidak pernah tau isi hati anaknya itu.

"Sssst.. tenanglah sayang. Kita akan berbicara pada Tae nanti, jangan menangis lagi nanti dia juga ikut sedih." Jongin mengelus pelan perut Sehun.

"A-aku mengerti"

Jongin mengusap air mata Sehun yang jatuh dengan ibu jarinya. Berpikir kalau ia akan berusaha lebih keras untuk menyentuh kembali sisi kekanakan anaknya, sisi rapuhnya, dan juga berusaha memahami perasaannya.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Sehun dengar tergesa memakai mantelnya, karena Korea sudah memasuki musim dingin. Ia memasukkan kembali ponsel yang baru saja di gunakannya untuk menelepon Jongin ke dalam tasnya, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah Taeoh.

Karena beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari wali kelas anaknya itu yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke sekolah. Sehun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan langsung menelepon Jongin, mereka sepakat akan bertemu di sekolah.

Sehun sangat cemas sekarang, apayang terjadi pada Taeoh? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Sehun berharap ia segera sampai di sana.

TernyataJongin lebih dulu sampai di sekolah, saat melihat kedatangan mobil Sehun Jongin bergegas meghampiri Sehun dan membantunya turun dari mobil, ia langsung menggandeng tangan istrinya yang sedan hamil tersebut. Ia juga tengah cemas sekarang.

"Sayang, ada apa sebenarnya?" Jongin dan Sehun tengah berjalan menuju ruang guru.

"Entahlah, wali kelas Tae menelepon dan mengatakan Tae terkena masalah dan menyuruh kita ke sekolah." Sehun menjawab terengah, bukanlah hal mudah bila berjalan tergesa dengan perut yang sedang berisi seorang bayi.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan di anatara mereka. Pasangan Kim itu pun berhenti di sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'ruang guru', setelah mengetuk tiga kali mereka di persilahkan masuk.

"Ah tuan Kim, nyonya Kim. Silahkan duduk di sana."

Terlihatlah seorang wanita yang kemungkinan berusia akhir 30-an namun tetap terlihat cantik sedang tersenyum ramah, ia mempersilakan Jongin dan Sehun duduk di sofa panjang. Setelah mereka duduk disana, sang guru pun duduk di sofa tunggal lalu melihat mereka dengan aura keibuan yang pekat

"Perkenalkan, saya adalah Park Sun Ah. Saya adalah wali kelas anak anda Kim Taeoh."

"Saya adalah Kim Jongin dan ini istri saya Kim Sehun." Sehun dan Jongin pun bergantian menyalami sang guru.

"Guru Park, ada apa dengan anak kami?" Sehun berucap tak sabar, dan Sun Ah hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Taeoh berkelahi dengan temannya."

"Be-berkelahi?" Sehun menjawab tergagap.

"Ya, dia berkelahi dengan Lee Misuk. Saya sudah menanyakan alasan mereka namun Taeoh hanya diam saja, sedangkan Misuk sendiri hanya menangis dan ia sudah di bawa pulang oleh orang tuanya."

Mi suk? Sehun ingat, bukankah anak itu adalah anak si wanita menyebalkan itu? Apa yang membuat anak tampannya itu berkelahi dengan nya?

"Dimana anak kami guru Park?" Jongin bertanya, tangannya mengepal menahan amarah. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa anaknya berkelahi seperti ini.

"Taeoh sedang di UKS, karena sudut bibirnya berdarah tadi."

"Be-berdarah? Anakku berdarah?" Sehun panic, ia berdiri bermaksud pergi ke UKS namun terhenti saat Sun Ah menahannya.

"Tenanglah Sehun-ssi, Taeoh sudah di obati. Dan ia tengah tertidur sekarang" Sun Ah berucap lembut namun tegas. "Dan saya juga bermaksud menanyakan sesuatu pada tuan dan nyonya selaku orang tuanya."

"Ada apa guru Park? Apa yang hendak anda tanyakan?" Jongin menjawab serius, ia merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan sang anak.

"Saya melihat Taeoh lebih pendiam dari biasanya sejak seminggu terakhir. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Sun Ah bisa melihat kalau Jongin dan Sehun berpandangan sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Kami juga tidak tau pastinya, tetapi memang seminggu terakhir ini Tae nampak lebih murung dan pendiam, ia selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya dan tidak pernah lagi bermanja pada kami." Sehun menjawab lirih.

"Lalu? Pernahkah kalian mencoba berbicara padanya?" Sun Ah kembali memberikan Sehun dan Jongin pertanyaan, ia mencoba memahami situasi yang terjadi antara Taeoh dan orang tuanya ini.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, sedangkan Jongin hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Hahhhh, begini Sehun-ssi, Jongin-ssi." Sun Ah menarik nafasnya. "Kali ini saya akan berbicara sebagai sesama orang tua bukan sebagai seorang guru."

Matanya kembali menatapwajah Jongin dan Sehun secara bergantian dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebagai orang tua, sudah seharusnya kita memahami isi hati anak kita. Terkadang, karena anak kita tampak baik-baik saja kita lantas memalingkan wajah. Anak-anak adalah jiwa yang masih polos, ia akan mengatakan sakit bila merasakan sakit, menangis bila bersedih, tertawa bila bahagia, dan merajuk bila merasakan kesal. Itu adalah hal yang sangat-sangat wajar." Sun Ah menjeda ucapannya dan melihat Jongin serta Sehun masih memperhatikan segala ucapannya dengan khidmat.

"Tapi, ada sebagian anak yang lebih suka memendam semuanya sendirian. Mereka akan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja, namun mereka terluka di dalam. Dan saya rasa Taeoh adalah Type memendam semuanya sendirian. Saya benar?" Sun Ah hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk bersamaan.

"Dan bukankah seharusnya kalian merangkulnya dan menanyakan masalah yang di pendamnya secara perlahan?"

"Sa-saya takut akan penolakannya." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Dan Sun Ah lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Yah, saya mengerti hal itu. Apalagi, maaf sebelumnya. Sehun-ssi adalah ibu tirinya." Sun Ah bisa melihat Jongin yang mengepalkan tangannya, merasa tersinggung mungkin? Tapi ini memang harus di lakukannya.

"Bukan maksud saya untuk memperkeruh keadaan Jongin-ssi, maaf bila anda tersinggung. Tapi mungkin kalian lupa, bisa jadi ini adalah pokok permasalahannya."

"Apa maksud anda guru Park?" Jongin berucap tajam. "Permasalahan? Walaupun Sehun hanya ibu tiri, tapi ia tak pernah memperlakukan Taeoh secara kasar."

"Nah, itu dia." Sehun dan Jongin terlonjak kecil saat Sun Ah menepukkan tangannya semangat. "Itu dia maksud saya."

"Maksud anda?" Kening Sehun dan Jongin mengkerut heran.

"Sehun-ssi berlaku sangat baik pada anak anda, memperlakukannya selayaknya anak kandung. Memberi perhatian, menyayangi, menjalankan peran ibu, mencintai, dan yang terpenting mengisi sosok ibu yang telah lama hilang di hati dan hidupnya. Bagaimana bila sosok Sehun-ssi tiba-tiba menghilang?" Sun Ah tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah kebingungan dua pria di hadapannya ini.

"Bisa tolong di perjelas dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah di pahami?" Jongin berucap tak sabar.

"Hahaha, singkatnya Taeoh sedang cemburu Jongin-ssi, Sehun-ssi."

"Cem..buru?" Suara Sehun terdengar ragu.

"Ya, cemburu." Sun Ah mengangguk mantap.

"Cemburu pada siapa?" Jongin masih tak paham akan ucapan sang guru.

"Sehun-ssi, anda hanyalah ibu tirinya. Tidak Jongin-ssi, biarkan saya berbicara." Sun Ah menyentak saat Jongin terlihat hendak memotong kata-katanya.

"Anda hanyalah ibu tirinya, dan sekarang anda sedang mengandung. Sebagai anak tiri yang selalu anda perhatikan, wajar saja Taeoh merasa takut dan cemburu. Cemburu pada sang calon adik, dan takut bila setelah anda melahirkan anak kandung anda, anda akan melupakan dirinya yang hanya berstatus anak tiri."

Sehun terkesiap mendengar ucapan wanita di depannya ini. "Ma-mana mungkin, saya tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Taeoh adalah anak saya, dan tidak mungkin saya pilih kasih kelak." Ia menatap wajah Sun Ah dengan gusar. "La-lagipula, Taeoh merasa sangat senang ketika saya mengandung."

"Sehun-ssi, bukankah saya sudah bilang itu adalah hal yang wajar? Anak-anak memang kerap kali cemburu pada calon adiknya, mereka takut kasih sayang orang tuanya terbagi. Dan masalah anda yang tidak akan melupakannya, saya juga tahu hal itu. Tapi, itulah perbedaan orang dewasa dan anak-anak, perasaan mereka sangat sensitive." Sun Ah menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berada di atas meja, ia meremas lembut tangan Sehun tanda memberikan kekuatan.

"Saya juga seorang ibu, dan saya juga pernah mengalami hal ini. Tapi semuanya bisa terselesaikan, kuncinya hanya satu yaitu berbicara pada nya. Hampiri bila ia menjauh, rangkul dan gapai dirinya. Saya yakin Taeoh akan mengerti." Sun Ah tersenyum lembut, benar-benar menampilkan sisi ke ibuan dirinya.

"Kalian tahu? Taeoh berkelahi karena Misuk mengejek dirinya yang berstatus sebagai anak tiri anda Sehun-ssi." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Sun Ah dengan pandangan sendu.

"Mereka memang tidak mau mengaku, saya mengetahui hal ini dari teman sekelas mereka. Mereka mengatakan Misuk mengejek Taeoh, dan anda tahu selanjutnya, Taeoh lepas kendali dan terjadilah perkelahian tersebut." Sun Ah tertawa pelan.

"Ingat Jongin-ssi, Sehun-ssi, bicarakan hal ini padanya. Beri ia pengertian, kalau adiknya bukanlah saingannya untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang karena kalian akan selalu membagi rata kasih sayang kalian pada keduanya kelak."

Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti, mereka kembali mendengarkan nasihat-nasihat Sun Ah seputar menjadi orang tua yang baik. Mereka mendapatkan banyak pengalaman hari ini.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Kini Sehun dan Jongin tengah berada di kamar Taeoh, menunggui sang pemilik yang masih tertidur. Tadi setelah berbincang dengan guru Park, Jongin dan Sehun bergegas ke UKS. Karena Taeoh masih tertidur, Sehun dan Jongin sepakat membawanya pulang tanpa membangunkannya.

Mata Sehun menelusuri kamar Taeoh yang bernuansa biru laut dan putih. Walau setiap hari dirinya memasuki kamar ini, tapi Sehun tak pernah merasakan bosan sedikitpun. Di kamar ini banyak sekali poster anime, dari Naruto, One piece, Bleach, Fairy tail, dan banyak lagi yang bahkan Sehun tak tahu judulnya.

Di atas rak buku kecil seukuran pinggangnya yang di gunakan Taoh untuk menyimpan segala macam koleksi komik miliknya, nampaklah banyak bingkai photo yang di letakkan di dua bagian kiri dan kanan. Bagian kiri adalah photo Taeoh bersama dirinya dan Jongin dan di sisi kanan adalah tempat photo Taeoh bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun terkesiap kaget saat merasakan Taeoh yang bergerak pertanda sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ma…"

Taeoh mengerang saat merasakan sudut bibirnya tersa perih, ia duduk di bantu oleh Sehun. Matanya beralih menatap Jongin yang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, dan langsung menunduk saat papa-nya itu menatapnya tajam.

"Ada yang sakit sayang? Mau minum? Mama ambilkan?" Taeoh langsung menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak bangkit, ia tidak mau di tinggal berdua dengan Jongin.

Melihat raut takut Taeoh, Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Jongin yang tengah menatap anak tampannya ini tajam.

"Matamu Kim Jongin." Sehun mendelik pada Jongin, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taeoh yang masih menunduk. "Hei sayang, liat mama. Ada yang sakit?"

Taeoh hanya menggeleng, tanpa mau mengangkat wajahnya, ia tahu bahwa dirinya salah.

"Sayang, jangan begini." Sehun mengangkat wajah Taeoh dan mengecup lembut dahinya sayang. "Mama sangat khawatir tadi, kenapa berkelahi. Hemmm?"

"T-Tae.." Taeoh malah ingin menangis saat mendengar ucapan Sehun, benarkah mamanya masih peduli padanya? "Maaf ma.." Ia kembali menunduk.

"He-hei, ayolah. Tentu saja mama maafkan." Sehun memeluk Taeoh dengan erat, namun tetap berhati-hati pada perutnya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Jangan memaafkannya dengan mudah, atau ia akan kembali menulanginya nanti." Jongin berucap tegas.

"Masalah untukmu, hahhh?" Sehun menyahut galak.

"Jadi? Kenapa berkelahi?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatian darikemarahan Sehun.

"Mithuk bilang Tae hanya anak tili, dan mama akan ninggalin Tae thetelah adik bayi lahil." Taeoh mengucapkan semuanya dengan menunduk, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk jujur.

"Bukan kah itu memang benar? Mama adalah ibu tiri kamu." Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat Taeoh yang menegang. "Tapi, Misuk salah besar kalu mengatakan mama akan meninggalkan kamu."

Taeoh hanya diam dan menatap wajah cantik Sehun.

"Mama menyayangi kalian –kamu dan adik bayi, melebihi mama menyayangi diri mama sendiri. Mama tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kamu sayang, karena mama tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk berpisah dengan malaikat mama, buah hati mama."

Mata Taeoh berair saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa akan kasih sayang mamanya hanya karena ucapan wanita itu?

"Ma…"

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras dari sekarang, berbagilah pada mama dan papa atau pada umma dan appa. Mulai sekarang, menangislah bila kamu merasa sedih dan jangan lagi menampilkan wajah 'aku tidak apa-apa', kamu paham sayang?"

Dan daya apa Taeoh bisa menolak? Ia menangis dan menghambur memeluk Sehun.

"Mama, adalah mama kamu. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menyangkal hal itu." Sehun mengusap pelan bahu anaknya yang bergetar. Jongin tersenyum lembutmelihatnya.

"Dan, jangan pernah merasa cemburu pada adik kamu kelak, karena kami akan membagi kasih sayang kami dengan adil. Lagi pula, Tae akan menjadi seorang kakak nanti. Dan tugas seorang kakak adalah melindungi dan selalu ada untuk adiknya, seperti uncle Luhan yang melindungi mama, dan seperti mommy Joonie yang selalu ada buat papa." Jongin berjalan mendekat dan bergabung memeluk Sehun dan Taeoh yang masih menggoyang badan mereka ke kiri-kanan, dan hal itu mengundang tawa anak serta istrinya.

Jongin sudah bisa merasa tenang sekarang saat melihat Sehun dan Taeoh tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat wajah mereka yang terlihat sangat polos dan cute. Jongin mengusap sayang rambut Taeoh lalu mengusap pelan perut buncit Sehun, dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan selalu menjaga keluarga kecilnya ini kelak.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC..?**_

* * *

Holla chingudeul...

Ada yang merindukan saya..

Chap kemarin dan chap ini adalah penggambaran perasaan Taeoh yang takut di lupakan. itu adalah hal yang wajar, ia merasa cemburu pada calon adiknya. apalagi Taeoh kan di pengaruhi sama Lee Yangja, yang sebel sama dia tenang aja, wanita itu udah di urus sama uncle Luhan.

Dan saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat reader yang udah rev, fav, ataupun fol ff jelek saya ini. Hiks hiks...

Jadi silahkan menuju kotak review, dan tuliskan beberapa kalimat buat saya. kekeke

Dan saya mohon, jangan gunakan kata 'thor', panggil saya Suna. dan saya line 94, so tentukan sendiri panggilannya.

Oke, jangan lupa untuk review ne...

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **[saphire always for onix] [Kim Se Byul] [exolweareone9400] [whirlwind27] [Risty662] [yunacho90] [KimKaihun8894] [rosianakawai] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [skeyou] [bbuingHyewa] [ParkJitta] [BerryKyunnie] [JongOdult] [utsukushii02] [cho loekyu07] [Yessi94esy] [Zelobysehuna] [anoncikiciw] [babyhunhun94] [Misyel] [sehannie 25] [Kim Seo Ji] [dia luhane] [aoixo] [RinZura] [sehunskai] [auliavp] [askasufa] [LoveHyunFamily] [devikharisma15] [ayufishy3424] [VampireDPS] [Ubannya Sehun] [Imeelia] [izzsweetcity] [Ath Sehunnie] [KaiHunnieEXO] [1004baekie] [sayangsemuamembersuju] [Esyahzkrisho] [melizwufan] [seli kim] [hunnbebi] [guest] [Syakilashine] [sumiya wu] [livyfanfan] [my love double b] [Hann Hunnie] [kkam EdyBrr] [Lulu Auren]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun. (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Typo, Kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11...**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun itu manja, hanya saja terselubung alias tak terlihat karena dia manjanya tahu tempat. Tapi sejak kehamilannya menginjak usia delapan bulan, kemanjaannya bertambah menjadi berlipat-lipat ganda. Jongin tak boleh pergi ke kantor dan harus selalu berada di sampingnya, jadilah Jongin harus mengerjakan semuanya di rumah dan kalau ada rapat terpaksalah Joonmyeon yang menangani karena bagaimanapun juga kakaknya itu juga pemegang saham terbesar di Kim Corp dan masihlah pewaris sah disana.

Jongin sudah meminta maaf berulang kali pada Joonmyeon, padahal Joonmyeon sendiri pun sibuk di rumah sakit tapi harus mengurus perusahaan juga. Untung saja kakak mungilnya itu sangat bijaksana, ia tahu kalau adiknya tengah mengalami ujian menjadi orang tua. Makanya dengan senang hati Joonmyeon membantu, toh ini untuk keponakannya juga.

Bukan hanya Jongin, Taeoh pun kena sasaran kemanjaan Sehun. Taeoh harus stand by di samping mamanya itu setelah pulang sekolah, tak boleh pergi kemana pun. Sehun tak mengizinkan anak tampannya ini pergi se-inchipun dari rumah. Taeoh harus di sampingnya selalu untuk di cium-cium dan di peluk-peluk, kalau ini bukan cuma keinginan bayinya tapi juga keinginan dirinya pribadi.

Sedangkan Jonginlah yang paling malang, Sehun sekarang sering minta di gendong. Ke kamar, ke kamar mandi, ke dapur, kalau lagi kumat manjanya Sehun akan meminta di gendong kemanapun. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, dan menyediakan obat pijat banyak-banyak. Kau tak akan tau, kalau belum mencobanya. Menggendong orang hamil tua benar-benar melelahkan. Jongin berani sumpah.

"Jong, aku mau ke dapur." Sehun melirik Jongin yang sedang memeriksa berkas kantor di meja kerjanya yang baru saja di pindahkan ke kamar mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo sayang." Jongin meninggalkan laporan karyawannya dan berjalan menuju Sehun yang tengah bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Aku ingin berjalan, baby tak mau di gendong olehmu." Sehun memalingkan mukanya.

Jongin sendiri hanya mengerenyit heran.

"Bukankah biasanya kau minta ku gendong?"

"Tapi sudah tidak lagi." Sehun mendengus.

"Aku gendong saja ya."

"Tidak mau."

Sehun turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Jongin dengan setia mengikuti Sehun dari belakang, sesekali ia meringis saat melihat kaki Sehun yang mulai bengkak. Jongin memang lelah, namun ia tidak pernah keberatan untuk selalu menggendong Sehun.

Ia malah lebih tenang bila sang istri di dalam pengawasannya, karena melihat Sehun yang berjalan dengan tangan menopang pinggang dan kaki yang membengkak sungguh membuatnya merasa khawatir kalau-kalau Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati Sehun pun sampai di dapur, ia merasa seperti siput ataupun kura-kura yang jalannya lambat sekarang. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan dan Jongin dengan sigap berlutut di hadapannya untuk memijat kakinya.

Sehun menunduk dan memperhatikan sang suami yang dengan telaten memberikan tekanan-tekanan lembut pada telapak kakinya, melihat Jongin seperti ini Sehun selalu merasa bersalah. Sehun merasa ia benar-benar jahat saat meminta hal-hal yang kadang tak masuk akal pada Jongin.

"Jong, jangan pernah melakukan hal ini pada orang lain."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya saat tiba-tiba Sehun berbicara. Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Memijat kaki orang lain."

"Ehh? Tapi aku pernah memijat kaki Joonie hyung saat dia hamil."

Sehun menepuk belakang kepala Jongin pelan, heran dengan kebodohan suaminya ini. Apakah makanan berkualitas yang di masak Sehun, sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil di otak kecil Jongin? Entahlah, ia bersyukur karena Taeoh sangat pintar yang mungkin saja itu turunan Kyungsoo.

"Joonie hyung itu kakakmu, tentu saja kau harus melakukan hal itu. Yang ku maksud, jangan melakukan hal itu pada orang lain selain aku dan keluargamu." Sehun cemberut, ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Baiklah sayang." Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan, ia bangkit berdiri menuju kulkas. "Kau ingin memakan apa sayang?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan makanan? Bukankah sudah dua minggu ini aku tak memasak?"

Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan yang sudah lama di simpannya. Ia tak pernah memasak lagi sejak dua minggu yang lalu, tapi mereka selalu makan makanan yang enak dan sehat.

"Ah, Joonie hyung selalu membawakan makanan kesini. Dia juga sering memasak di sini."

"Ya tuhan, bagaimana aku harus membalas kebaikannya coba?"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya. Bukannya berlebihan, tapi kakak iparnya itu sudah terlalu baik pada mereka. Mulai dari ikut kena dampak ngidamnya seperti cosplay ataupun mencoba masakan aneh yang di buatnya, tapi Joonmyeon sekalipun tak pernah protes.

Ataupun selalu memantau kandungan Sehun, mengambil alih perusahaan untuk sementara, dan sekarang memasakkan makanan untuk mereka. Ughhhh, bahkan Sehun tak bisa membayangkan serepot apa Joonmyeon mengingat ia juga mempunyai anak dan profesinya sebagai dokter.

"Ummm? Mungkin dengan membelikannya mobil baru? Atau rumah? Atau lapangan golf?"

"Benarkah?"

Jongin hanya bercanda. Tapi Sehun menganggap serius.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang. Tanpa kau belikanpun, ia sudah mempunyai itu semua. Kau lupa? Kakakku itu istri Wu Yifan" Jongin terkekeh pelan sambil memotongkan kue strawberry yang tadi pagi di bawakan Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa dengan Yifan ge?" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"Naga itu tak pernah membiarkan Joonie hyung dan baby Zhuyi kekurangan apapun, kau bisa lihat sendiri. Rumah mereka saja bagaikan istana lengkap dengan lapangan golf di belakangnya, Yifan hyung selalu tau apa yang di sukai Joonie hyung tanpa Joonie hyung mengatakannya ."

Sehun mengangguk singkat. Ia juga sangat terkejut saat pertama datang ke kediaman Wu, ia tahu Yifan kaya tentu saja karena Yifan dan Luhan adalah teman sewaktu di China. Hanya saja ia bahkan tercengang saat melihat rumah bak istana Disney lengkap dengan kolam renang, halaman luas dan lapangan golf pribadi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Joonie hyung bekerja?"

"Bekerja sebagai dokter adalah hobby dan kesenangan Joonie hyung, sayang. Jadi Yifan hyung sekalipun tak akan bisa melarang hal itu."

"Ahhh, begitu." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Huhhh, aku harus memberikan apa untuk membalas budi pada Joonie hyung ya?" Sehung menopang dagunya di meja.

"Kau hanya harus melahirkan bayimu dengan selamat."

Suara itu terdengar dari pintu dapur, saat mereka melayangkan pandangan kesana nampaklah Joonmyeon yang tengah menggandeng Taeoh dan di sebelahnya Yifan yang tengah menggendong Zhuyi.

"Hyung sudah sangat bahagia bila kau dan bayimu sehat." Joonmyeon menyambung ucapannya dan duduk di sebelah Sehun, mengenggam tangannya dengan lembut. "Lengkapi kebahagian Jongin dan Taeoh, maka hyung juga akan bahagia melihatnya"

"Aku menjanjikan hal itu hyung." Sehun balas menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Oke kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

Jongin datang ke dapur bersama Taeoh yang sudah ganti baju, bahkan Sehun tak menyadari kapan suaminya itu pergi.

"Kemana?" Sehun bertanya heran saat Jongin memakaikannya mantel tebal untuk menghalau udara dingin.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti."

Jongin menyeringai tampan dan membantu Sehun untuk berjalan menuju mobilnya. Sedangkan Yifan dan Joonmyeon mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Hyung, aku akan ke lokasinya. Kau ikut?" Jongin membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Yifan setelah memastikan istri dan anaknya nyaman di dalam mobil.

"Hemm? Baiklah, lagipula aku mau bolos kali ini. Sektretarisku bertambah cerewet saja akhir-akhir ini." Yifan menyenderkan badannya pada pintu mobil setelah ikut memastikan Joonmyeon duduk dengan aman di jok depan.

"Itu karena kau sering bolos hyung." Jongin menjawab datar.

"Iya kah? Aku tak pernah bolos kok, izin baru sering."Yifan cuek, Jongin face palm.

"Ya ya ya, terserahmu sajalah hyung toh itu perusahaan adalah kepunyaanmu."

"Nah, itu kau tau. Ughhh, adikku ini memang pintar ya." Yifan menunjukkan wajah gemas di buat-buat.

"Kau baru tau?" Walau begitu tetap saja Jongin bangga di katakan pintar, tak memperdulikan nada mengejek yang di keluarkan kakak iparnya itu.

"Sesukamu saja lah. Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat." Yifan memasuki mobilnya meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiridi luar dan tak lama kemudian pemuda tan itu pun mengikuti Yifan.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Sehun sama sekali tak tau maksud Jongin untuk membawanya kesini, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mengamati isi dari bangunan mewah yang di kunjunginya. Matanya melirik Jongin yang sedang menggendong baby Zhuyi, beruntung Jongin juga tengan melihatnya dan tak lama setelahnya sang suami telah berada di sampingnya.

"Apa ini?"Sehun bertanya sambil mencium bayi tampan itu sejenak, sepertinya wajah tampan Yifan lah yang lebih dominan menurun padanya.

"Umm? Pipi?" Jongin terkekeh pelan saat melihat bibir Sehun mengerucut.

"Ishhhh, kau benar-benar…" Sehun kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Mian.." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan mendudukkannya di sofa, Sehun memperkirakan ini pasti ruang tamu. "Kau menyukainya sayang?" Jongin menyisipkan rambut hitam Sehun yang mulai memanjang ke telinganya.

"Tentu saja." Sehun menjeda ucapannya saat Yifan, dan Joonmyeon datang sambil menggandeng Taeoh yang sedang berbinar, sepertinya mereka habis berkeliling.

"Mama, ada kolam lenang di dalam lumah ini." Taeoh berucap antusias sambil mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan sang papa setelah Jongin menyerahkan Zhuyi pada Joonmyeon.

"Oh ya?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya menatap Jongin.

"Hemm, Kamu suka sayang?" Sekarang Taeoh lah sasaran pertanyaan Jongin.

"Humm hummm.."

"Kalau kalian suka, kita bisa pindah ke sini lusa." Jongin mengabaikan tatapan kaget dari istri dan anaknya.

"Ehhh? Kenapa?" Taeohlah yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Tentu saja karena kalian menyukainya." Jongin menjawab santai.

Suka? Jongin bercanda? Ya tentu saja mereka menyukainya. Ini adalah rumah besar dan mewah, walau tak sebesar kediaman Wu namun bangunan ini lebih besar tiga kali lipar rumah mereka. Rumah ini di lengkapi dengan kolam renang, dan taman bunga yang luas. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya coba?

"Ini adalah kediaman keluarga Ahn sebelumnya, mereka pindah ke Belanda seminggu yang lalu." Joonmyeon menjelaskan pada Sehun dan Taeoh yang masih terdiam.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan yang seperti milik mereka." Jongin melirik Yifan yang tengah bersandar di sofa, like a boss. "Tapi, waktunya tak cukup untuk membangunnya sebelum kau melahirkan. Memang ada yang sudah jadi, tapi itu sangat jauh dari kantorku."

"Tunggu dulu." Sehun menyela tiba-tiba, sepertinya masa terkejutnya sudah lewat. "Kenapa kau tak mengatakan hal ini pada kami?"

"Tentu saja untuk kejutan sayang."

"Yeah, kami terkejut."

"Jadi? Kapan kalian pindah? Bila semuanya sudah jelas, kau bisa melakukan transaksi pembayaran segera." Yifan menyenderkan kepala Joonmyeon di bahunya.

"Pa," Suara Taeoh mengalihkan pandangan mereka padanya.

" Tae memang menyukai lumah ini, tapi bukan belalti Tae mau pindah kethini." Matanya menatap Jongin dengan pandangan polos.

"Eh? Kenapa? Disini ada kolam renangnya loh, dan rumah ini juga luas sehingga Tae bisa bermain bersama adik bayi disni dengan bebas nanti." Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, heran.

"Pa, lumah kita juga bethal." Taeoh menyangkal ucapan ayahnya, rumah mereka memang minimalis tapi bukan berarti rumah itu kecil juga.

"Tapi, kita akan kedatangan seorang anggota baru nanti sayang." Jongin masih mencoba membujuk Taeoh. Oh ayolah, ia kan hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya.

"Jong." Sehun menarik wajah Jongin ke hadapannya dengan lembut. "Aku juga tidak setuju untuk pindah kesini."

"Eh? Kau juga?" Jongin bertambah heran.

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk mantap.

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri tengah bingung sekarang, kenapa istri dan anaknya tidak mau pindah kesini? Apa ini kurang mewah dan besar? Di sisi lain Yifan dan Joonmyeon hanya diam menyaksikan pembicaraan keluarga kecil itu.

"A-apa ini kurang besar?"

"Sayang, dengar kan aku." Jongin diam mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Bukan karena itu, ini sudahlah sangat lebih daripada cukup. Tapi maaf, aku tetap pada keputusanku untuk tetap berada di rummah kita."

"Tae juga" Taeoh mengangguk cepat saat Sehun meminta dukungan padanya.

"Aku mau anak kita nanti tumbuh di tempat Taeoh di besarkan. Aku ingin mereka tumbuh bersama di rumah kita yang walaupun minimalis tapi penuh dengan kehangatan, aku ingin mereka berlarian di dalam rumah sambil memecahkan salah satu guci ku." Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku ingin mereka bermain hingga gelak tawa mereka bisa kudengar sampai ke dapur dimana aku tengah memasak. Sayang, aku tidak menginginkan rumah besar dan mewah dimana aku tidak bisa mendengar suara tangisan dan tawa mereka akibat jarak yang luas. Kau mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk dalam diam saat mendengar alasan Sehun. Yahhh, istrinya memang beda sih. Lagipula yang di ucapkan Sehun memang benar, ia juga menginginkan hal itu. dimana ia bisa melihat anak-anaknya berlarian di dalam rumah dan memecahkan guci Sehun lalu istrinya itu akan datang dari dapur dengan apron dan spatula di tangan untuk memarahi anak mereka.

Jongin terkekeh pelan menyadari kesalahannya. Ia menatap Sehun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Maaf kan aku yang tidak peka."

"Tidak-tidak, kau hanya sedang berusaha untuk menyenangkan kami. Dan aku sangat menghargai hal itu."

Sehun dan Jongin terkekeh pelan dan menyandarkan punggung mereka di sofa, ah sebelum pulang mereka akan mengistirahatkan badan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Sedangan di sofa lainnya, nampaklah Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang tengah melihat mereka dengan pandangan terharu.

"Sayang, haruskan aku membeli rumah kecil seperti milik Jongin?" Yifan berbisik dengan gaya songong minta di tabok.

"Ehhh? Tidak usah, aku cukup menyukai rumah kita."

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau selalu menginginkan hidup sederhana?"

"Tentu saja." Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Tapi kau sudah membangun rumah itu demiku dan anak kita, dan aku yakin kau tau yang terbaik untuk kami."

Joonmyeon menatap wajah tampan Yifan dengan sangat lembut, ia mengusap bahu lebar sang suami dengan sayang.

Mempunyai rumah minimalis seperti adiknya? Joonmyeon tentu mau karena itulah impiannya, untuk hidup sederhana. Tapi, ia juga tau kalau Yifan tak pernah hidup dalam keadaan seperti itu dan lebih suka dengan kehgidupan mewah dan glamour. Joonmyeon mengalah, toh Yifan melakukan hal itu semata untuk kebahagiannya dan Zhuyi.

Bukankah kehidupan berumah tangga selalu seperti itu? Penuh dengan pertimbangan. Seperti Jongin yang mengikuti kehendak Sehun yang menolak rumah mewah ini demi bisa melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh dengan baik. Begitupula Joonmyeon yang mengalah pada Yifan untuk hidup dalam kemewahan dan mengubur ke inginannya untuk hidup sederhana.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Tutttt… tuttt…

"Pa, mama menangith kethakitan. Thepeltinya mau melahilkan" Suara Taeoh terdengar gusar.

Jongin menegang di seberang sana.

"Cepat pulang pa. Tae akan menelepon mommy."

Suara bentakan anaknya sukses membuatnya kembali pada kenyataan bahwa yang di dengarnya adalah kenyataan. Istrinya mau melahirkan.

* * *

Tuttt… tuttt…

 _"Ya sayang?"_

"Mom, mama menangith kethakitan. Thepeltinya mau melahilkan."

 _"Hah? Baiklah, mommy akan kesana dengan ambulans."_

"Cepat mom" Suara Taeoh terdengar memelas, Joonmyeon juga bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang merintih di seberang sana.

 _"Tae sudah menelepon papa?"_ Joonmyeon bertanya sambil berlari.

"Thudah."

 _"Kalau begitu mommy akan kesana sekarang."_ Dan panggilan terputus.

* * *

"Ma, tunggu thebental ya." Taeoh mengelap dahi Sehun yang berkeringat dingin, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sa-sakit sekali sayang. Ya tuhan…" Sehun menahan tangisnya, tidak ingin Taeoh merasa khawatir.

"Mommy dan papa thedang ke thini." Taeoh menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat.

Ia sungguh merasakan sangat amat takut sekarang. Sesampainya dari sekolah, yang di lihatnya bukanlah Sehun yang menyambutnya dengan duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah. Tapi mamanya itu tengah bersandar dinding dapur dengan peluh menetes dan air yang mengalir dari selangkangannya. Itu tanda-tanda mau melahirkan, Joonmyeon sudah mewanti-wanti itu padanya dan Jongin dari jauh-jauh hari.

Taeoh ingin membantu Sehun, tapi dia bisa apa? Tubuhnya saja kecil dan tidak akan kuat untuk memapah mamanya itu. Ia ingin merutuk hari ini, karena hari ini sang supir tidaklah masuk kerja. Lalu kemudian ia cepat mengambil telepon dan mulai menelepon Jongin dan Joonmyeon. Walau seorang anak kecil, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bukan?

"Sayang, i-ini sangat sakit." Taeoh masih menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat.

"Mama haluth kuat, hiks hiks."Akhirnya tangis yang ditahannya pecah.

"Jangan menangis." Sehun tersenyum lemah, dia sudah berada di ambang batas.

"Ma, ma,…" Taeoh menggoyangkan lembut bahu Sehun, tapi ia tak mendapatkan respom.

Bertepatan dengan kedatangan Jongin dan Joonmyeon disana, mereka bisa melihat Sehun yang hanya diam menutup mata tak merespon ucapan dan sentuhan Taeoh.

"MAMAAAAA…"

Dan mereka segera tersadar saat Taeoh menjerit histeris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

* * *

Holla...

Kangen Suna...?

Saya terharu banget karena masih ada yang mau membaca FF jelek saya ini. hiks hiks...

Yang bertanya Lee Yangja, oh ayolah... Kita lupakan saja dia, toh dia bukanlah orang penting disini.

Dan buat **Saphire always for onyx**... Gomen-ne, suna salah nulis namanya. Sekali lagi Gomen...

Juga buat **VampireDPS**.. Iie, suna belum menikah, apalagi punya anak. hahahaha

Dan untuk yang masih bertahan menjadi Silent reader, ayolah review ff ini. Enggak susah kok, tinggal ke kotak review buat nulis beberapa patah kata disana.

Nulis panjang-panjang juga boleh...

Thanks banget buat yang udah pav, fol, ff ini.

Oke... jangan lupa review ne... Adios...

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **[Nagisa Kitagawa] [KimKaihun8894] [aoixo] [FathyaNM] [Qiannie26] [LoveHyunFamily] [exolweareone9400] [RinZura] [BerryKyunnie] [bbuingHyewa] [Zelobysehuna] [babyhunhun94] [Kim Seo Ji] [Yessi94esy] [Hann Hunnie] [Misyel] [xobechan56] [cho loekyu07] [ayufishy3424] [whirlwind27] [sehunskai] [Kim Se Byul] [dia luhane] [anoncikiciw] [saphire always for onyx] [Ath Sehunnie] [lustkai] [yunacho90] [theressa msl97] [Risty662] [ParkJitta] [JongOdult] [emin duck] [Imeelia] [auliavp] [rosianakawai] [Geobi] [Syakilashine] [Ks] [askasufa] [sumiya wu] [hunnbebi] [my love double b] [kkam EdyBrr] [seli kim] [izzsweetcity] [akuyeppeo] KaiHunnieEXO] [VampireDPS]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Typo, dan Kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12..**_

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam ingatannya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berdo'a se-khusyuk ini kepada tuhan sejak Taeoh masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Bila ia ke gereja pun, ia hanya mengucapkan syukur akan semua yang telah tuhan berikan padanya. Tapi berdo'a? Jongin sudah lama meninggalkan hal itu.

Orang yang berdo'a umumnya akan meminta, tapi Jongin sudah merasa cukup akan hidupnya, hartanya, anaknya, kebahagiannya, kesehatannya, karirnya, makanya ia tidak pernah meminta lagi pada tuhan.

Tapi hari ini setelah sekian lama, ia kembali meminta, ia kembali memohon dan berdo'a pada tuhan. Hanya satu, hanya satu yang di pintanya. Keselamatan istri dan anaknya yang tengah berjuang di ruang operasi yang tepat berada di depannya. Ia memohon agar tuhan mau memberikan sedikit kasihnya untuk membiarkan Sehun dan anak mereka bisa kembali berada di sampingnya dan Taeoh.

Jongin duduk di kursi tunggu yang berada tepat di depan ruang operasi, rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya basah, dan penampilannya sungguh mengenaskan. Jantungnya hampir berhenti tadi saat melihat Sehun yang pingsan, dan ia kembali bisa menarik nafas lega saat Joonmyeon mengatakan itu hanyalah tekanan psikologisnya karena merasa tidak siap ataupun takut saat hendak melahirkan.

Mulutnya tak henti membisikkan alunan permohonannya, matanya tak henti melihat ruangan tempat Sehun sedang berjuang, dan telinganya dengan sabar menunggu untuk bisa mendengar suara tangisan seorang bayi.

Di samping kanannya, duduklah ibu dan ayahnya yang baru saja datang. Mereka secepatnya kesini saat menerima telepon kalau menantu mereka akan melahirkan. Tuan dan nyonya Kim juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang di lakukan putra mereka, yaitu berdo'a pada yang kuasa. Meminta agar cucu ketiga mereka lahir dengan selamat di dunia ini.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya kesamping kirinya, dan ia bisa melihat Taeoh yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya sebatas dada. Samar-samar Jongin bisa mendengar lantunan do'a yang begitu tulus keluar dari bibir mungil anaknya itu.

 **"Tuhan, mama bilang engkau maha pengathih. Tae mohon tolong hapuskan latha thakit mama dan beli dia kekuatan untuk membawa adik bayi agal bitha melihat dunia yang thama dengan yang Tae lihat thekalang."**

Jongin meneteskan air matanya saat mendengar bisikan Taeoh, hatinya bergetar merasakan ketulusan di setiap kata yang terucap. Jongin menghapus air matanya dan mengusap pelan rambut Taeoh. Ia bisa merasakan anaknya itu mendongak.

"Mama akan baik-baik saja." Ia berucap yakin pada Taeoh. "Mama kamu adalah orang yang kuat, lagipula di dalam sana ada mommy kan?"

"Ya."

Taeoh hanya mengangguk singkat, tapi sejujurnya dia bisa merasakan hatinya lebih tenang sekarang. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, mereka terdiam lama. Tapi mereka segera menoleh kearah lorong saat mendengar suara Yifan yang baru saja mematikan teleponnya dan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Yifan disini? Zhuyi mana?" bertanya lembut pada menantunya ini.

"Ah, Zhuyi di rumah mama dan baba. Joonie selalu melarang Zhuyi ke sini, umma." Yifan mengangkat Taeoh dan meletakkan keponakannya itu di pangkuannya.

"Bukankah kau sedang meeting hyung?" Jongin melihat Yifan dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku menyuruh sekretarisku menanganinya, hehehe" Yifan terkekeh pelan.

"Appa yakin, sekretarismu akan mengundurkan diri sebentar lagi Yifan." Tn. Kim ikut berkomentar. Sedikit banyak mengerti kebiasaan menantunya yang suka izin sembarangan ini.

"Aku harap dia tidak melakukan itu appa, aku akan di bunuh oleh baba bila sekretarisku kembali mengundurkan diri kali ini." Yifan meringis.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berubah hyung. Lihat aku, sekretarisku selalu betah bekerja bersama ku." Jongin berucap bangga.

"Ya ya ya. Sudah berapa lama operasinya berlangsung?" Yifan mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju pintu yang masih tertutup rapat di depan mereka.

"Sudah satu jam" Jongin menjawab lesu.

"Tenang saja, Joonie pasti bisa menanganinya."

Yifan menepuk bahu Jongin, sedikit banyak mengerti perasaan Jongin karena dia dulu pun pernah berada di posisi Jongin saat menunggu Joonmyeon melahirkan Zhuyi.

"Aku tahu hyung." Jongin mengangguk singkat.

"Dad." Taeoh menongakkan wajahnya melihat wajah Yifan.

"Hmmm?"

"Uncle Lu tidak ke thini?" Ucapan polos Taeoh menyadarkan Jongin kalau di belum menghubungi kakak iparnya itu, bisa-bisa rusa China itu akan menghajarnya nanti.

"Oh, dad sudah menghubunginya tadi. Dan mungkin nanti sore mereka akan sampai." Yifan mencium puncak kepala Taeoh.

"Oh, thanks hyung."

Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundak Yifan dengan kuat yang membuat si empunya meringis sakit. Sedangkan Tuan dan nyonya Kim hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan anak-anak mereka yang bahkan lebih kekanakan dari cucu-cucu mereka. Tapi mereka pun bisa sedikit lega karena kedatangan Yifan bisa membuat raut tegang di wajah Jongin sedikit mencair.

Tapi seketika mereka mematung saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang operasi.

"Owee.. oweee… "

"Ya tuhan itu anakku. Umma, appa…" Jongin menangis bahagia di pelukan Ny. Kim.

"Ya, kau lihat? Sehunnie berhasil sayang." Ny. Kim mengelus pelan bahu lebar anaknya yang tengah menangis bahagia itu.

Mata mereka beralih menatap Joonmyeon dengan masih mengenakan seragam hijau untuk operasi yang baru saja keluar, Yifan mendekati istrinya itu dan mengecup pelipisnya sekilas.

"Kau hebat sayang."

Joonmyeon hanya terkekeh pelan saat mendengar pujian suaminya itu. Matanya beralih melihat Jongin yang tengah menangis di bahu ibu mereka, ia merentangkan tangannya.

"Jongie.."

"Hyung, terimakasih banyak." Jongin beralih memeluk Joonmyeon.

"Sama-sama." Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut.

"Sehun akan di pindahkan ke ruangan VVIP di lantai 5, nomer 494. Kalian bisa pergi kesana terlebih dahulu, aku akan mengurus semuanya dulu."

Dan mereka bisa melihat Sehun yang tengah berbaring di bangkar, dan di dorong perawat untuk di pindahkan menuju ruangan yang sudah di siapkan Joonmyeon. Jongin, tuan dan nyonya Kim mengikuti bangkar itu, dan tinggallah Yifan yang masih berdiri di depan Joonmyeon sambil menggendong Taeoh.

"Mom, adik bayi mana?" Taeoh memiringkan kepala di bahu Yifan, mencoba melihat ke dalam ruang operasi yang masih terdapat beberapa orang di dalamnya.

"Masih di bersihkan di dalam." Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan.

"Tae boleh lihat?"

"Nanti saja."

"Buuuhhh, mommy pelit." Taeoh menggembungkan pipinya.

"Biarin." Dan makin menjadi saat Joonmyeon menggodanya. "Sayang, kau duluan saja ke ruangan Sehun. Aku akan kesana bersama baby-nya nanti."

"Baiklah, aku duluan." Yifan mengecup singkat bibir Joonmyeon sambil menutup mata Taeoh dengan telapak tangannya lalu segera pergi dari sana. Samar-samar, Joonmyeon bisa mendengar Taeoh yang bertanya kenapa matanya di tutup tadi. Ia terkekeh pelan dan membalikkan badannya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan yang baru saja menjadi saksi lahirnya seorang bayi yang sangat manis.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

"Tuan Sehun akan bangun sebentar lagi setelah biusnya habis, Tn. Kim. Kami permisi dulu karena dokter Kim sendiri yang akan menangani tuan Sehun."

"Terimakasih." Jongin mengucapkan nya dengan sangat tulus.

Para perawat yang berjumlah tiga orang itu pun membungkuk kecil dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan luas itu setelah sebelumnya memastikan keadaan Sehun. Jongin duduk dikursi kecil di sebelah ranjang Sehun, bibirnya tak henti mengucapkan terimakasih sedari tadi.

Sedangkan orang tuanya sedang duduk sofa di belakangnya, mereka sudah bisa bernafas lega sekarang saat melihat keadaan menantu kedua mereka ini baik-baik saja. Tidak sampai lima menit mereka di buat sedikit terkejut saat Jongin bangkit dengan tiba-tiba saatmelihat pergerakan Sehun yang mulai sadar.

"Sayang, ada yang sakit? Kau lapar? Mau ke kamar mandi? Atau kau haus?"

Jongin bertanya bertubi-tubi. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan-ucapan bodoh Jongin, ia meringis pelan saat berusaha bangun. Tn. Kim dengan sigap menaikkan kepala ranjangnya sedikit, dan istrinya dengan sigap menyamankan posisi Sehun menjadi bersandar dengan beberapa bantal yang menyangga punggungnya.

"Terimakasih umma, appa." Sehun tersenyum pada kedua mertuanya yang lebih peka situasi dari pada suaminya yang sama sekali tidak ada peka-pekanya.

"Oi sayang, jawab aku." Jongin masih mengoceh.

"Umma, boleh Hunnie minta tolong?" Melihat ny. Kim mengangguk, Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tolong pukulkan kepala makhluk hitam itu, umma."

PLAK..

Jongin memekik kesakitan saat ummanya memukul kepalanya dengan keras, matanya melotot pada Sehun.

"Yak, aku mengkhawatirkan mu. Kenapa kau menyuruh umma memukulku?"

"Pertanyan bodohmu itu yang membuatku ingin menelanmu." Sehun mendengus, dan mertuanya hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat mereka.

"Sudah lah, appa senang kau terlihat baik-baik saja." Sehun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan usapan sayang di kepalanya oleh tangan hangat tuan Kim.

"Kau yakin sudah baik-baik saja?" Jongin kembali bertanya, seakan masih ragu pada perkataan Sehun.

"Aku baik. Aku melahirkan Jongin, bukan operasi jantung." Sehun mendengus. "Dan ingat, aku ini laki-laki."

"Ya ya ya. Padahal aku berharap kau bangun dengan cara yang agak normal, terbangun, meringis sakit, aku memanggilkan dokter, lalu kau dengan lemas mengatakan 'mana bayi kita sayang?', kau sungguh tak ada duanya sayang " Jongin mencibir, ibu dan ayahnya terkekeh melihat hal itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mana baby kita?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Mathih di belthih kan mommy."

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan menuju pintu saat mendengar suara cadel itu, dan di sana mereka bisa melihat Yifan yang tengah menggendong Taeoh. Taeoh turun dari gendongan Yifan dan berlari menuju ranjang Sehun.

"Mama.. hiks hiks."

Sehun dan yang lainnya terkejut saat Taeoh menangis keras, ia menunduk dalam di samping ranjang. Sehun mengisyaratkan Jongin agar mengangkat Taeoh naik ke atas ranjang untuk duduk di space kosong yang masih banyak tersisa.

"Kenapa menangis, hemmm?" Sehun meringis saat ingin memeluk Taeoh, jahitannya terasa agak perih.

"Tae minta maaf kalena tidak bitha membantu mama thewaktu di lumah, hiks hiks."

"Loh, bukannya kamu yang menghubungi mommy dan papa? Tae juga menemani mama di sana, hal itu sudah sangat membantu. Seharusnya mama yang berterimakasih." Sehun mengecup pelan kening Taeoh.

"Benalkah?" Taeoh mengerjapkan matanya, Sehun memekik gemas saat melihatnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Yang salah itu aku. kalau saja aku tidak pergi ke kantor hari itu, kau pasti cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit." Jongin menyela dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Kau juga tidak salah,yang memintamu ke kantor kan aku." Sehun menjawab sambil kembali bersandar, bagaimanapun dia masih sedikit lemas akibat bius tadi dan jahitannya sedikit membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di salahkan, aku baik-baik saja begitupun baby kita." Sehun tersenyum cantik.

Jongin mengecup singkat pelipis Sehun sambil membisikkan kembali rasa terimakasihnya pada sang istri.

"Oke, oke. Hentikan adegan film India kalian itu." Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam ruangan, tangannya mendekap seorang bayi dengan balutan kain berwarna biru. Semua orang disana melihatnya dengan antusias.

" _Oke easy guys, I'm very-very proud to introduce a new member of our big family._ Seorang bayi laki-laki yang tidak kalah tampan dari hyung-nya." Joonmyeon mendekat kearah ranjang Sehun dan memberikan bayi yang di dekapnya kepada adik iparnya itu.

"Dan dia sudah meminum susu yang hyung ambil dari bank ASI disini, tenang saja hyung sudah memastikan semuanya aman." Sehun mengangguk pelan, dia harus rela bayinya meminum ASI orang lain karena ia tidak bisa menghasilkan ASI sendiri.

" _Wow, this's our baby._ "

Sehun menunduk melihat wajah anaknya yang serupa dengan miliknya, ia merasa begitu takjub saat bisa menggendong bayi yang telah di kandungnya selama sembilan bulan di dalam dirinya, ia merasakan haru yang teramat sangat merasuk kedalam sanubarinya saat merasakan kulitnya menyentuh kulit bayinya yang masih merah .

"Hei sayang, kenapa kau hanya mengambil wajah ibumu, hemmm?"

Jongin mengecup singkat hidung kecil putra baru mereka, dan ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat putranya itu menggeliat tak nyaman dan membuka matanya yang semula terpejam lalu terlihatlah bola mata sewarna caramel yang persis seperti milik Sehun.

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu Sehunnie, matanya, bibirnya, hidungnya." Nyonya Kim membelai lembut pipi cucu ketiganya itu.

"Umma benar." Joonmyeon membenarkan. "Bila Tae adalah duplikat Jongin, maka yang satu ini adalah duplikat Sehun."

"Appa setuju. Bila Tae mempunyai bola mata sehitam jelaga milik Jongin, maka cucu ketiga kita ini mewarisi mata indah sewarna lelehan caramel milik mama-nya." Tuan Kim ikut berkomentar. Matanya menatap takjub bayi yang baru saja lahir kedunia itu. Ini kedua kalinya ia menyaksikan dan menunggui sendiri kelahiran cucunya setelah Zhuyi, karena dia dulu bahkan tidak tau saat Taeoh di lahirkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, ini adik kamu." Sehun menatap Taeoh yang sedari tadi diam saja, sejujurnya Sehun agak khawatir bila Taeoh kembali cemburu pada adiknya ini.

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, mereka semua mengalihkan atensi mereka pada bocah tampan yang masih setia menatap bayi di pelukan Sehun dengan diam. Taeoh terlihat tak bergeming sedikitpun saat suara Sehun merasuk ke indra pendengarannya, ia masih dengan setia melihat atau memelototi bayi yang di dekap oleh sang mama.

"Sayang, ada apa?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tae? Sayang?" Joonmyeon menggerakkan tangannyadi depan wajah Taeoh yang tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Wow.." mereka mendengar gumaman kecil keluar dari mulut Taeoh.

"Wow." Kali ini mereka lebih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Wow? Apa yang wow?" Jongin bertanya entah kepada siapa, karena yang lain pun tengah bingung sekarang.

"Wow? Ini adik Tae?"

Taeoh mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan berbinar, sehun mengangguk pelan. Taeoh menggenggam tangan mungil adiknya itu dan jari jemari mungil itu menggenggam jari Taeoh dengan erat.

"Saengie, ini Tae hyung. Panggil hyung ne?" Taeoh tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

Semua yang ada disana terkekeh pelan saat melihat kejadian itu. Sehun mengusap matanya yang basah, lega saat kekhawatirannya tidak terjadi.

"Kita masih punya satu saudara lagi namanya baby Zhuyi, ah yang baby sekarang adalah saengie karena Zhuyi juga akan jadi hyung kamu." Taeoh mengajak adiknya bicara, dan seolah mengerti adiknya pun tetap membuka matanya dan melihat Taeoh yang masih berceloteh.

"Papa."

Jongin menunduk melihat Taeoh yang memanggilnya.

"Hmmm?"

"Siapa nama adik Tae?"

Pertanyaan Taeoh di angguki oleh semua orang disana, mereka menatap Jongin dengan penasaran.

"Kim Naruto."

"Hah?" Semua orang cengo saat mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Na-naruto?" Sehun dan Joonmyeon tergagap bersamaan.

"Bukankah lebih baik Kim Sasuke?" Tuan Kim memberikan usul, yang langsung dibalas pekikan sang istri.

"Aku merasa Kim Gaara lebih baik" Yifan mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Kalau Tae rasa Kim Itachi terdengar bagus." Taeoh mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Kenapa kalian harus mengusulkan nama tokoh anime naruto" Joonmyeon tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adik, suami, ayah, dan bahkan keponakannya ini.

"Kau bercanda kan Jong?" Sehun bergidik saat membayangkan anaknya memiliki nama yang sama dengan milik tokoh anime yang berisi para ninja itu.

"Loh? Bukannya kau dulu sering mengidam cosplay anime ya?" Jongin menyeringai.

"Ta-tapi.." Sehun sudah tak bisa bicara sangkin pusingnya melihat kelakuan Jongin, Yifan, Taeoh, dan bahkan ayah mertuanya.

"Oh atau kau mau anak kita bernama Kim Seijuro? Kim Ryouta? Kim Aomine? Kim Shintaro? Kim Atsushi? Atau Kim Tetsuya?"

Jongin, Yifan, Taeoh dan Tuan Kim tertawa saat melihat Sehun, Joonmyeon dan Nyonya Kim kehilangan kata-kata. Mereka merasa puas saat mengerjai orang-orang polos itu.

"Hahahaha, aku bercanda sayang." Jongin terkekeh pelan dan mengusap rambut Sehun.

"Kalian benar-benar.." Nyonya Kim menggeram.

PLAK..

PLAKK…

PLAKKK…

Chupp..

Dan bergantian memukul kepala Jongin, Yifan dan suaminya, yang terakhir ia mencium kening Taeoh mana mungkin dia tega memukul cucu kesayangannya ini.

"Adoww,,, Sakittt"

Joonmyeon dan Sehun terkekeh puas saat melihat suami mereka kesakitan, siapa suruh membohongi mereka coba? Rasakan kemarahaan sang nyonya besar. Khukhukhu… Joonmyeon dan Sehun tertawa iblis di dalam hati mereka.

"Jadi? Siapa namanya?" Nyonya Kim bertanya.

"Kim..

"Jangan sampai umma mendengar nama karakter anime lagi, atau kau akan tidur bersama Monggu."

Jongin menelan ludahnya, sedari dulu selain Joonmyeon yang bisa membuatnya takut ya hanya umma-nya ini. Mereka memang lembut, tapi kalau marah Jongin bisa dibuat menjadi gado-gado oleh mereka.

"Nama anak kedua kami adalah Kim Haowen." Jongin tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pelan rambut Haowen yang kembali tertidur.

"Haowen?" Yifan bertanya, dan Jongin hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Kau yakin? Kenapa terdengar sperti nama China?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja karena ibunya berasal dari sana, hahaha."

Semuanya hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan Jongin, mereka mendekat ke ranjang Sehun dan mulai menjalankan ritual mereka. Yaitu ritual mendoakan bayi yang masih suci itu.

"Baiklah Kim Haowen, selamat datang di keluarga Kim. Harabeoji harap kau akan menjadi anak yang berbakti dan pintar seperti hyung-mu." Tuan Kim mengusap pelan rambut tipis Haowen.

"Selamat datang cucu kami. Halmeoni berdo'a agar kau menjadi anak yang membanggakan keluarga dan kedua orang tuamu." Kali ini Nyonya Kim mengecup singkat kening Haowen.

"Emmm? Mommy harap Haowen tidak seperti papa-mu, dan jadilah seperti mama-mu." Joonmyeon terkekeh saat mendengar gerutuan Jongin, ia mengikuti jejak ibunya dengan mengecup kening bayi mungil itu.

"Oke sekarang giliran dad. Hmm? Dad tidak pandai berdoa dan berharap. Tapi kamu bisa meminta apapun pada dad dan dad akan selalu mengabulkannya." Yifan mengelus pelan rambut tipis Haowen.

"Ya ya, dasar orang kaya." Jongin mendengus di belakang tubuh Yifan.

"Kau hanya iri hitam." Yifan menyeringai senang.

"Wow, kalian melupakan kami?"

Semuanya beralih menatap pintu yang terbuka, mereka bisa melihat Luhan dan Minseok yang berjalan masuk menuju ranjang Sehun. Luhan mencium kening Sehun dengan sayang di ikuti Minseok yang memeluk singkat adik iparnya itu.

"Maafkan gege karena tidak bisa menemanimu di saat-saat terpenting dalam hidupmu sayang." Luhan mengusap rambut Sehun dengan sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sangat senang sekarang karena gege sudah datang" Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Inikah keponakan kami?" Minseok menatap Haowen dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Hemm, namanya Kim Haowen." Sehun menyerahkan Haowen yang masih tertidur pada Minseok.

Luhan menatap keponakannya itu dengan pandangan haru, tidak menyangka kalau adik kecilnya sekarang sudah mempunyai seorang anak. Ia berbalik lalu membungkuk dalam di hadapan keluarga Kim.

"Paman, bibi. Terimakasih karena telah menjaga adik kecilku"

"Tidak, tidak. Seharusnya kami yang berterimakasih karena kau telah membesarkan pemuda hebat seperti Sehun, dan terimakasih saja tidak cukup karena kau telah mempercayakan adik yang begitu kau sayangi pada anak kami ini." Tuan Kim berucap tegas.

Sehun mengusap airmatanya, ia kembali mengingat masa kecilnya yang hanya mempunyai seorang anggota keluarga yaitu Luhan karena kedua orang tua meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat Sehun berumur delapan tahun. Saat itu ia bisa melihat bagaimana Luhan berusaha meneruskan perusahaan yang di tinggalkan oleh orang tua mereka untuk menghidupi Sehun. Padahal usia Luhan masih tiga belas tahun saat itu, namun ia berhasil menjadi sosok kakak sekaligus orang tua bagi adiknya.

"Ge, hiks aku mencintaimu." Luhan terkekeh pelan saat melihat Sehun menangis.

"Kau harus menghilangkan sifat cengengmu itu, kau tidak sadar telah mempunyai dua orang anak?" Luhan mengejek Sehun, ia memeluk Taeoh dari belakang karena saat ini Taeoh masih duduk di ranjang Sehun.

"Hei kesayangan uncle. Bagaimana kabar mu?" Luhan mencium pipi Taeoh dengan brutal.

"Ughhh, pa.. uncle Lu jahat." Taeoh menggeliat risih dan mengadu pada Jongin.

"Pasrah saja. Nanti uncle Lu akan membelikanmu bubble tea." Jongin menjawab cuek.

"Benarkah?" Taeoh berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Untuk keponakan uncle yang tampan ini, kedainya pun akan uncle belikan."

"Hueekk,, lagi-lagi orang kaya." Jongin mencibir, setelah Yifan sekarang Luhan.

"Lagi-lagi?" Luhan bertanya heran.

"Biarkan saja Lu. Dia hanya iri pada kita." Yifan menyeringai.

"Aaaa.." Luhan mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, karena Ini sudah sore aku akan memeriksa pasien ku dulu. Aku permisi semuanya." Joonmyeon berjalan pergi setelah mencium tiga orang, Taeoh, Haowen dan tentu saja suaminya tercinta.

"Ah, aku juga harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan menjemput Zhuyi di rumah baba." Yifan juga mencium keponakan-keponakannya itu. "Umma dan appa naik apa kesini? Mau pulang bersama?" Yifan bertanya pada kedua mertuanya.

"Baiklah, tadi kami terlalu panic bahkan kami lupa kalau kami punya mobil dan menaiki taxi." Nyonya Kim menyahut dan mencium kening cucu dan menantunya, sedangkan tuan Kim hanya membelai kepala mereka.

"Kami akan kesini besok pagi. Luhan dan Seokie jangan lupa mampir ya."

"Pasti bi." Luhan dan Minseok membungkuk serempak.

"Kami juga pamit ya sayang." Luhan menghampiri ranjang Sehun. "Kami akan datang lagi nanti malam."

"Baiklah." Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk. Luhan dan Minseok pergi setelah mencium singkat kening Sehun dan Taeoh juga Haowen.

Setelah semuanya pergi tinggallah Taeoh dan juga Jongin di dalam ruangan luas itu.

"Ma, Tae ngantuk" Taeoh mengucek matanya imut.

"Ahhh, kamu kan tidak tidur siang tadi. Sini tidur di sebelah mama." Sehun menarik tangan Taeoh, ia tidak khawatir toh ranjang di ruangan VVIP ini besar.

"Saengie, hyung tidur dulu ya." Taeoh mencium pipi Haowen sebelum alam mimpi menjemputnya.

"Sayang? Kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Taeoh?" Jongin memperhatikan wajah Taeoh dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau juga? Tapi aku tidak tau yang aneh itu apa." Sehun mengangguk, ia juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan anaknya itu.

"Dia tampak ummm... berbeda?."

"Ya, dia bahkan sudah tidak cadel lagi." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tunggu dulu…

CADEL?

Sehun dan Jongin berpandangan lalu tertawa serempak, mata mereka melirik Taeoh yang tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk.

"Hahahaha, itulah yang aneh. Sedari tadi dia tidak berbicara dengan aksen cadelnya." Jongin masih terkekeh.

"Bagus lah, mungkin penyakit cadelnya hilang karena Taeoh sekarang berperan sebagai kakak dan harus memberikan contoh pada adiknya." Sehun mengusap rambut Sehun dengan sayang, lalu ia mengusap kepala Haowen yang masih berada di dekapannya.

Jongin menatap pemandangan itu dengan hati yang sangat bahagia. Melihat tiga orang yang di sayanginya berkumpul adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untuknya.

"Terimakasih karena telah menjadi istriku, dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku Sehun." Jongin menatap dalam wajah cantik Sehun. "Terimakasih karena telah melengkapi hidupku" Jongin mengecup singkat bibir Sehun.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untukmu dan untuk anak-anak kita." Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Aku berharap kebahagian kita akan terus berlanjut, karena aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya bila kalian tidak bersamaku lagi."

"Jangan membayangkannya." Jongin kembali mengecup bibir Sehun. "Jangan membayangkannya karena hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku berjanji padamu."

Jongin berdiri di samping ranjang Sehun dan memeluknya dengan lembut, takut pergerakannya membangunkan Taeoh dan Haowen. Hidupnya sekarang sudah lengkap, dan Jongin sangat mensyukuri hal ini. Bukankah ia sangat beruntung karena memiliki keluarga kecil ini? Yahh, Kau sangat beruntung Kim Jongin karena memiliki Kim Sehun, Kim Taeoh dan Kim Haowen di dalam hidupmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

* * *

Holla..

Ada yang kangen...? kekekeke

Sehun lahiran yeayyy, saya bahagia karena Kim family sekarang sudah lengkap.

Dan saya mau bertanya adakah yang mau ff ini di lanjut atau sampai di sini saja?

Saya juga mau berterimakasih karena sudah mereview, mem-pavorite, dan mem-follow FF jelek saya ini, dan saya mau mengucapkan selamat datang untuk reader baru disini.

Jangan lupa review lagi ne jangan slient aja, jahat banget kesannya kalau sudah baca tapi tidak ninggalin jejak.

Apalagi ini bulan puasa, ntar dosa lohh.. Ehh? gak ada hubungannya ya? hehehe

Oke, sekali lagi jangan lupa review...

Jaa na Minna...#Bow

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[JongOdult] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [Hann Hunnie] [umaelf936] [saphire always for onyx] [BerryKyunnie] [skeyou] [xobechan56] [lustkai] [ParJitta] [whirlwind27] [Ubannya Sehun] [dia luhane] [YoungChanBiased] [anoncikiciw] [cho loekyu07] [Ath Sehunnie] [Zelobysehuna] [Qiannie26] [Yessi94esy] [babyhunhun94] [sehunskai] [titis alviyah] [izzsweetcity] [My jeje] [LoveHyunFamily] [ayufishy3424] [yunacho90] [exolweareone9400] [theressa msl97] [KimKaihun8894] [auliavp] [melizwufan] [askasufa] [Risty662] [Syakilashine] [kim sehyun] [guest] [KS] [sumiya wu] [qtjilli] [bubblyzy] [byhun] [hunnbebi] [kkam EdyBrr] [LA] [seli kim] [kim taeoh] [haeri dy] [Lulu Auren] [kaihun love] [utsukushii02] [kalina kaihun69] [my love double b] [Vita Williona Venus]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Lei Hao wen, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun. (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys love, Mpreg, Typo, dan kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13.._**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeoh sepertinya cukup menyukai dan menikmati perannya sebagai seorang kakak sekarang. Sifatnya bertambah dewasa dari yang dulu, ia akan langsung pulang kerumah tanpa bermain dengan teman-temannya terlebih dahulu setelah sepulang sekolah. Dan bila teman-temannya mengajak bermain, ia dengan sopan akan menolak dengan alasan ingin bermain dengan adiknya.

Yah, Taeoh terlihat sangat bahagia saat menghabiskan waktu dengan Haowen. Bukan bermain selayaknya anak-anak yang memainkan permainan robot-robotan ataupun mobil-mobilan karena umur Haowen yang masih berusia tiga bulan, tetapi mendengar celotehan bak bahasa alien dari adiknya saja Taeoh sudahlah sangat senang.

Cadelnya sudah hilang, ia sudah punya adik dan menjadi seorang kakak, dua poin penting itu membuat Taeoh merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa bisa di jadikan contoh oleh Haowen, dan ia berjanji akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk saudaranya itu.

Mama dan papanya juga tidak pernah membeda-bedakan kasih sayang mereka, umma dan appanya sering menghubunginya lewat telepon ataupun video call, intinya sih hidup Taeoh sekarang sudah sangat lengkap dan ia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Ma…"

Seperti biasa, ia akan langsung menuju dapur setelah bangun pagi. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja dengan bantalan lengan kecilnya, matanya melihat Sehun yang sedang mengaduk masakannya dengan penampilan yang sudah segar dan wangi, ia menebak kalau mama cantiknya itu sudahlah mandi.

"Ya sayang?" Sehun berbalik dan tersenyum kecil melihat anak tampannya itu masih terlihat mengantuk dan menguap.

"Papa..?"

"Mandi."

"Wen- _chan_?"

"Emmm,, tidur."

Sehun menjawab sambil terkekeh kecil, merasa lucu akan panggilan Taeoh pada Haowen walaupun ia sudah mendengarnya puluhan kali. Yahhh, bila di imbuhi dengan suffix –chan maka nama Haowen akan terdengar sangat manis dan orang-orang bisa salah sangka karena mengira cucu ketiga keluarga Kim adalah seorang perempuan.

"Ma, susu." Taeoh mengulurkan tangannya, ia mengerang ketika tangannya tak bisa menggapi segelas susu yang berada di tengah-tengah meja. "Ughhh, ma…"

"Oke-oke, ini dia." Sehun memberikan susu itu dan langsung di tenggak Taeoh dengan semangat.

"Bukankah Wen- _chan_ akan imunisasi nanti ma?" Sehun mengangguk tanpa melihat Taeoh. "Emmm, kakak boleh ikut?"

Sehun tersenyum, ahhhhh anaknya ini manis sekali saat menuturkan dirinya dengan panggilan 'kakak'.

"Ehh? Kakak mau ikut?" Sehun berbalik, dan melihat Taeoh yang mengangguk malu-malu. Kyaa… Sehun fanboying di dalam hati.

"Boleh kah?" Matanya mengerjap dan mengeluarkan jurus yang baru saja di pelajarinya dari Monggu, Monggu eyes no jutsu.

"Tentu saja, mama akan menjemput kakak ke sekolah dan kita langsung ke tempat mommy untuk imunisasi Wen- _chan_."

"Yeayyy.. kakak sayang mama." Taeoh bangkit dan memeluk Sehun, lalu keduanya tertawa.

"Ada yang lupa dengan kita sayang, ayo kita pergi."

Taeoh dan Sehun mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pintu dapur, dan terlihatlah Jongin yang sudah siap dengan setelan kantornya sedang menggendong Haowen yang sudah mandi terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah di bubuhi bedak bayi.

"Kalau papa mau pergi, pergi aja. Tapi Wen- _chan_ tetap disini." Taeoh menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari perut Sehun.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan memangku Haowen. "Wen- _chan_ mana mau sama kakak, kakak aja belum mandi."

"Ehhh?" Taeoh baru sadar, kalau hnaya dirinya yang masih memakai piyama.

"Iya kan sayang? Kakak bau kan?" Jongin mengajak Haowen bicara yang hanya di tanggapi dengan tawa renyah Haowen.

"Kakak enggak bau, iya kan ma?" Sehun menunduk, melihat wajah Taeoh yang sudah mewek mendengar ejekan papa-nya.

"Enggak kok, mama rasa kakak wangi-wangi aja." Sehun mencium pipi, dan leher Taeoh.

"Hahahah, mama geli." Taeoh tertawa kegelian, Haowen yang melihatnya melonjak di pangkuan Jongin. Ia mengira hyung-nya itu tengah bermain dengan sang mama.

"Ta ta ta.. gya tat a.."

"Ughhh, Wen- _chan_ mau main? Sama papa aja ya? Soalnya kakak masih bau." Jongin mencium leher Haowen, yang sukses membuat bayi lucu itu tergelak.

"Ughhh,, kakak mau mandi sekarang."

Taeoh menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan keluar dapur, merasa sebal dengan ejekan-ejekan Jongin yang memang benar. Ughhh, padahal dia kan juga ingin mencium saeng-nya tapi karena ingat dia belum mandi Taeoh membuang jauh-jauh niat itu. Dia tak mau liurnya mengotori pipi suci adiknya.

Sehun menatap pintu dapur dimana Taeoh baru saja menghilang, matanya menangkap Jongin yang juga melihatnya. Ia mendekat dan mengambil Haowen dari pangkuan Jongin dan mencium bibir suami tampannya itu sekilas.

"Ughhh, anak mama sudah wangi." Sehun mengajak Haowen bicara, dan di balas dengan bahasa alien bayi itu.

"Emmm, papa yang memandikannya tadi." Jongin membuka Koran paginya, dan menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Loh, bukannya kau sudah mandi tadi?" Kening Sehun berkerut heran.

"Setelah aku mandi, kulihat Wen- _chan_ sudah terbangun jadi sekalian saja aku memandikannya."

"Aaaa.." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Bukankah nanti Wen- _chan_ akan imunisasi. Aku ikut ya?"

Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara, ini kedua kalinya di pagi ini. Tadi Taeoh, sekarang papanya, yang merengek ingin ikut imunisasi.

"Untuk apa kau ikut?"

Sehun berjalan menuju kursi yang diduduki Jongin, dan tanpa beban mendudukkan dirinya dan Haowen yang di pelukannya di atas pangkuan Jongin. Suaminya itu dengan sigap memeluk pinggangnya dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Ummm? Untuk mengantar kalian." Jongin mengguman di leher Sehun, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh istrinya itu.

"Kan ada pak Lee –supir mereka." Sehun mengangkat Haowen dan menimang-nya.

"Pokoknya aku mau ikut. Kalau tidak, aku akan memotong uang bulananmu." Jongin mengancam dengan nada bercanda.

"Ehhh? Aku akan minta uang pada Lu ge, dan ku jamin setelah itu dia akan menghajarmu." Sehun ikut candaan Jongin.

"Pokoknya aku ikut, aku akan menjemput kalian setelah makan siang." Jongin berucap final.

"Iya iya, kau sungguh pemaksa." Sehun terkekeh, walau Jongin tidak memaksa pun dia akan mengizinkan.

"Ma, jangan dekat-dekat dengan papa. Kakak sedang marah dengannya dan mama harus berada di pihak kakak." Taeoh masuk ke dapur dengan seragam yang sudah rapi dan menggendong ransel pororo-nya.

"Oke, siap kak. Mama akan bersekutu dengan kakak." Sehun bangkit dan menuju sisi lain meja, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taeoh yang menatap Jongin dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Oi, apa-apaan nih?" Jongin cemberut di tinggal, dia menatap Taeoh yang juga menatapnya.

"Apa tuan Kim?" Taeoh mengangkat dagunya angkuh, masih kesal mengingat ejekan Jongin tadi.

"Kim? Memangnya marga kalian itu apa?" Jongin menyeringai sambil menunjuk tiga orang di depannya –Sehun, Taeoh dan Haowen.

Taeoh dan Sehun berpandangan sejenak, kalau begini ceritanya mereka bisa kalah nih.

"Aku bisa jadi Xi lagi." Sehun menyeringai. "Dan Wen- _chan_ juga bisa ikut marga keluargaku."

Jongin cemberut berat melihat istrinya yang juga ikut-ikutan , bukankah lebih baik kalau Sehun itu jadi pihak netral? Kan sangat tidak adil kalau Sehun berada di pihak Taeoh sedangkan dirinya hanya sendirian.

"Baik-baik, tapi kakak tidak punya marga lain kan? Makanya jangan ngatain papa deh."Jongin menjawab cuek, merasa menang.

"Loh? Kakak bisa pakai marga Park loh, Wu juga bisa. Kakak yakin dad pasti senang kalau kakak memakai marga-nya."

Kali ini bibir Jongin tambah manyun, ia lupa kalau anaknya itu juga punya orang tua lain selain dirinya. Ughh, apalagi mendengar kata-kata Taeoh yang terakhir, ia juga yakin sekali kalau kakak iparnya itu akan senang sekali bila Taeoh mau memakai marga Wu.

"Oke-oke, papa kalah. Ayo genjatan senjata."

Jongin mengangkat tangan pertanda menyerah, Taeoh dan Sehun ber-high five ria. Mereka menyeringai menatap Jongin.

"Hanya kalau papa setuju untuk mengantar kakak ke sekolah."

"Ay ay capten. Ayo kita ke sekolah." Jongin melakukan pose hormat.

"Sarapan dulu kak, mama buat nasi goreng sea food kesukaan kakak." Sehun bangkit dan menghidangkan sepiring nasi goreng yang terlihat sangat enak ke hadapan Taeoh.

"Wuahhh, ini terlihat enak. Arigatou ma." Taeoh berbinar dan mencium sekilas pipi Sehun.

"Sama-sama, dan ini untuk papa. Ayam goreng tepung special." Kali ini Jongin juga tak kalah berbinar, tak sabar menyantap ayamnya.

"Ahh, terimakasih istriku." Jongin mengecup singkat bibir Sehun.

"Dan ini bubur bayi untuk Wen-c _han_." Sehun mengangkat semangkuk kecil bubur bayi ke hadapan Haowen, bayi lucu itu menggapai-gapai mangkuk itu dengan jemari mungilnya.

"Hahahah, Wen- _chan_ sudah tak sabar." Taeoh mencolek pipi Haowen yang dib alas pekikan riang oleh adiknya itu.

"Makan yang banyak ya sayang, biar pintar kayak kakak kamu." Sehun menyuapi Haowen dengan perlahan, sambil sesekali mengelap bubur yang belepotan di sekitar bibir dan pipi Haowen dengan tisu bayi.

"Kenyang.. masakan mama emang selalu enak ya." Taeoh memuji Sehun dengan mengangkat jempolnya.

"Ohh tentu saja." Sehun terkikik pelan.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Jongin tiba-tiba bicara.

Sehun dan Taeoh menatap piring yang tadi penuh dengan ayam tepung di depan Jongin, dan sekarang piring itu sudah licin tanpa bekas sedikit pun. Ughh , mereka menggelengkan kepala kompak . Jongin benar-benar maniak ayam.

"Ayo. Ma, kakak berangkat dulu ya." Taeoh mencium kedua pipi Sehun, ia mengusap kepala Haowen yang masih mengunyah buburnya denagn berantakan. "Hyung pergi dulu ne" Dan juga mencium kedua pipi adiknya itu.

"Hati-hati sayang." Sehun balas mencium kening anaknya itu, Taeoh berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk memakai sepatunya.

"Sayang, aku juga berangkat. Wen- _chan_ jangan nakal ya, jaga mama di rumah." Jongin mencium pipi Haowen dan mencium bibir Sehun, menyesapnya sebentar dan melepaskannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, dan jangan ngebut."

"Iya.."

Jongin berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Sehun dan Haowen di dapur. Ia tidak menemukan Taeoh saat melewati ruang tengah, Jongin mengira anaknya itu sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil. Sesampainya di halaman, ia bisa melihat pak Lee sedang berdiri di samping mobil yang biasa di gunakan untuk mengantar Taeoh ke sekolah ataupun mengantar Sehun belanja.

"Ajusshi, hari ini Taeoh akan di antar dan di jemput oleh ku. Ajusshi pulang saja, dan habiskan waktu dengan keluarga ajusshi." Jongin mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada pak Lee.

"Terimakasih tuan." Tuan Lee membungkuk dan mengulurkan kunci mobil pada Jongin.

"Untuk apa?" Jongin mengerjap bingung. "Ajusshi bawa saja mobil itu, dan pergilah bersenang-senang hari ini dengan anak dan istri ajusshi."

"Terimakasih tuan Kim, sekali lagi terimakasih." Tuan Lee kembali membungkuk pada Jongin yang sudah mulai memasuki mobilnya, di saat mobil merah Jongin melewatinya ia bisa melihat Taeoh yang melambai padanya. Ia sungguh beruntung bisa bekerja pada keluarga Kim yang sangat baik ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Taeoh menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, ia sedang menunggu mama dan papanya menjemput dirinya untuk ke rumah sakit bersama. Tapi setelah 15 menit menunggu, mobil Jongin sama sekali belum kelihatan. Ia jadi menyesal saat menyuruh kedua temannya pulan duluan tadi kalau mengingat sekarang ia sedang sendirian dan terluntang-lantung tak jelas di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sekolah yang sepi membuatnya sedikit takut.

Setelah total 23 menit menunggu, akhirnya yang di tunggu datang juga. Taeoh langsung masuk ke jok belakang saat mobil Jongin berhenti, ia bahkan tidak menunggu Jongin untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Setelah memasang belt-nya ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Maaf ya sayang, tadi papa datang terlambat." Sehun tambah merasa bersalah saat melihat keringat yang bercucuran di wajah Taeoh, pasti anaknya ini kepanasan tadi.

"Sayang.."

Taeoh sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangnnya walaupun telinganya dengan jelas mendengar Sehun memanggilnya, rasa kesal masih memenuhi hatinya.

"Kak, please.. Mama janji ini yangterakhir membuat kakak menunggu." Sehun memelas.

"Kim Taeoh, jawab mamamu itu!." Jongin berbicara dengan nada setengah membentak yang membuat Taeoh dan Haowen berjengit terkejut. "Jangan jadi anak yang tidak sopan."

"Seharusnya papa juga minta maaf, bukannya membentak kakak." Taeoh menangis, rasa kesal yang menumpuk di tambah bentakan Jongin sukses membuat buliran air mata yang di tahannya sedari tadi keluar.

"23 menit kakak sendirian di sana, bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat? Hiks hiks.."

"Ta-tapi papa malah marah-marah. Hiks hiks.."

"Berhenti disini, kakak mau pulang aja." Taeoh sesengukan, ia mau pulang dan mengunci dirinya dikamar. Ia tak mau berjumpa dengan Jongin sekarang.

"Kak, mama minta maaf." Sehun ikut sedih melihat Taeoh menangis, ia menyuruh Jongin berhenti dan segera pindah ke jok belakang. Sehun memeluk Taeoh yang bergetar dan membisikkan kata-kata maaf.

"Hiks hiks, papa marah sama kakak. Huwee,,,," Taoh membenamkan wajahnya leher Sehun dengan sedikit susah karena mama-nya itu masih menggendong Haowen.

"Kim Jongin! Minta maaf sekarang." Suara Sehun terdengar tajam.

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri di jok depan tengah memijat pelipisnya, pusing. Ada masalah di kantor tadi makanya dia terlambat, dan melihat Taeoh yangmerajuk entah setan mana yang mempengaruhinya hingga membentak anak nya itu.

Rasa bersalah langsung di rasakannya, Taeoh pasti sedih karena sedari lahir anaknya itu tak pernah sekalipun ia marahi apalagi di bentak. Jongin pun keluar dan masuk kke jok belakang, menarik Taeoh dari pelukan Sehun dan membawa bocah itu ke pelukannya walau Taeoh memberontak.

"Hei, hei. Kak, maaf kan papa ya." Jongin tetap memeluk Taeoh dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Papa enggak marah kok, dan papa benar-benar minta maaf." Taeoh terisak di dada bidang Jongin, tapi lelaki berkulit tan itu tersenyum saat merasakan lengan mungil Taeoh balas memeluknya.

"Kakak mau kan maafin papa?" Jongin mendongakkan wajah Taeoh dan menghapus air mata di pipi gempal anaknya itu.

"Sekali lagi papa minta maaf." Jongin mengecup kedua mata Taeoh.

Kalau sudah begini, Taeoh hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kakak maafkan." Ucapan Taeoh membuahkan senyuman di bibir Jongin dan Sehun.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Joonmyeon sedang memeriksa beberapa catatan kesehatan milik pasiennya saat Kim family datang ke ruangannya dengan di antar asistennya, perawat wanita itu membungkuk sekilas padanya sebelum pergi.

"Momm.."

Joonmyeon terkikik geli saat Taeoh melompat ke pangkuannya dan mengecup pipinya. Ughhh, keponakannya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ya sayang? Mom rasa, kamu tambah berat akhir-akhir ini."

"Iyakah?" Taeoh mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah manis mommy-nya ini.

"Hmmm, tapi kenapa wajah Tae sembab? Habis menangis? Kenapa?" Joonmyeon bertanya khawatir, ia sudah mengasuh Taeoh sedari bayi dan rasa sayangnya pada bocah lucu ini sama sekali tidak bisa di ragukan lagi.

"Oh, papa jahat." Taeoh menjawab santai, berbeda dengan Jongin yang tengah berkeringat dingin. Masih ingatkan? Wu Joonmyeon adalah orang yang paling di hormati oleh Jongin setelah kedua orang tuanya.

" Kim Jongin?" Joonmyeon mendesis dan menatap adiknya yang tengah bersembunyi di balik punggung Sehun.

"Kau melakukan apa pada keponakanku? Hah?"

Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin agak berjengit, padahal suara Joonmyeon masih lembut seperti biasanya tanpa bentakan ataupun hardikan.

"A-aku tak sengaja membentaknya hyung." Suara Jongin terdengar mencicit.

"Membentak? Sejak kapan kau jadi kasar?"

Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap tajam adiknya yang sekarang berdiri sendirian karena Sehun telah duduk di sofa dengan santai.

"A-aku kan sudah bilang tak sengaja."

Jongin membela diri, sedangkan Sehun tengah menonton santai agak merasa geli saat melihat Jongin persis seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen. Gelisah.

"Memangnya Tae melakukan apa sampai papa membentakmu?" Joonmyeon beralih pada Taeoh yang mulai mengulum lollipop yang di dapatnya di atas meja Joonmyeon.

"Tae menunggu jemputan papa di sekolah selama 23 menit mom, dan papa tidak minta maaf malah marah." Taeoh merajuk manja, tanpa sepengetahuan Joonmyeon ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin.

"Kau membiarkan anakmu menunggu? Bagaimana kalau ada penculik?"

"Aku minta maaf hyung. Ayolah, aku berjanji ini yang terakhir." Jongin memelas.

"Hyung harap kau belajar dari kesalahanmu." Joonmyeon malas berdebat, Jongin melonjak gembira dan mencium pipi hyung tersayangnya itu sekilas lalu duduk di samping Sehun.

"Dan bagaimana keadaan Hao-er?" Joonmyeon beralih pada Kim termuda. Bila keluarga Kim memakai suffix- _Chan_ di belakang Wen, maka keluarga Wu memakai suffix- _Er_ di belakang nama Hao.

"Hao-er baik-baik saja mom." Sehun menirukan suara bayi.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai imunisasinya." Joonmyeon bangkit dan mendudukkan Taeoh di kursinya tadi, ia berjalan menuju Sehun sambil membawa bebarap kertas dan stetoskopnya.

"Bulan kemarin sudah imunisasi untuk polio, kali ini akan suntik campak." Joonmyeon membuka-buka lembaran kertasnya.

"Hao-er, maukan di suntik?" Joonmyeon menggesekkan hidungnya di pipi Haowen, bayi mungil itu tertawa renyah.

"Berapa kali hyung?" Sehun bertanya.

"Sekali."

Joonmyeon bangkit kembali dan mulai mengambil sebuah jarum suntik dan sebuah botol, setelah mengisi jarum itu dengan cairan dari botol itu Joonmyeon kembali mendekat pada Haowen dan Sehun.

Entah insting atau apa, melihat jarum suntik itu Haowen menangis keras. Sehun agak ke susahan saat memegangi Haowen yang mulai memberontak.

"Ini hanya sekali, dan mommy berjanji ini tak akan terasa sakit." Joonmyeon mengelus kepala Haowen berniat menenangkan.

Setelah bayi lucu itu tenang, Sehun mulai menelungkupkan Haowen di pangkuannya. Tapi, Joonmyeon gagal menyuntikkan cairan itu karena mendengar suara tangis kelewat keras. Bukan Haowen, tapi Taeoh.

"Huweeee…"

"Kenapa sayang?" Sehun bertanya.

"Jangan suntik Wen- _chan_ , nanti dia kesakitan."

"Tapi ini obatnya."

"Enggak mau.. huweee… papa, Wen- _chan_ pasti kesakitan." Taeoh mengadu pada Jongin.

"Iya hyung, nanti Wen- _chan_ kesakitan." Jongin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Taeoh.

"Tidak akan." Joonmyeon menggeleng, dan akan menyuntikkan cairan itu saat mendengar suara teriakan Taoh dan Jongin yang kelewat keras.

"TIDAKKKK.."

"Hyung aku mohon, jangan suntik."

"Iya mom, hiks hiks.. saengie pasti kesakitan."

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Jangan buat ini semakin rumit." Sehun mengomel.

"Tapi Hun, itu jarum loh dan benda tajam itu bakal di tancapkan ke dalam daging anak kita." Jongin bergidik membayangknnya.

"Memang itu fungsinya jarum suntik, dasar bodoh."

"Ma, kakak mohon.. Wen- _chan_ jangan di suntik yaa." Taeoh memasang jurusnya, tapi kali ini sama sekali tidak mempan pada Sehun.

"Ayo hyung, segera saja." Sehun malah menyuruh Joonmyeon agar mempercepat proses itu.

"TIDAKKK.."

Lagi-lagi duo ayah-anak itu berteriak, karena jengah Joonmyeon pun menelepon keamanan rumah sakit. Tak menunggu lama dua satpam pun telah sampai di ruangan Joonmyeon. Ia memerintahkan kedua satpam itu untuk menarik Jongin dan Taeoh dari ruangannya dan menjaga pintu agar dua cecunguk itu tidak bisa masuk.

"TIDAKKK.. WEN- _CHAN_ …" Teriakan mereka terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sehun dan Joonmyeon.

Dan Sehun berjanji dalam hati, tidak akan pernah lagi mengajak Jongin ataupun Taeoh pada imunisasi Haowen selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..**

* * *

Holla,,

Ada yang kangen Suna..? kekeke

Thanks banget buat yang udah nge-review, fav, ataupun foll ff jelek saya ini.. Hikss terharu bangetz...

Dan baca juga ff saya yang berjudul Rabusutori ya,, #Promo

Jangan lupa review dan jangan jadi Slient reader loh...

Jaa na Minna...

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[Hann Hunnie] [exolweareone9400] [xobechan56] [My jeje] [saphire always for onyx] [1004baekie] [sukha1312] [ParkJitta] [bbuingHyewa] [dia luhane] [ichasembilanempatduabelas] [Byun Aeri] [Qiannie26] [BerryKyunnie] [YoungChanBiased] [babyhunhun94] [Zelobysehuna] [ayuifishy3424] [whirlwind27] [JongOdult] [DinkyAA] [Ath Sehunnie] [auliavp] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [Ihfaherdiati892] [yunacho90] [rosianakawai] [difalusena] [Misyel] [titis alviyah] [kim sehyun96] [sayangsemuamembersuju] [lustkai] [anoncikiciw] [Yessi94esy] [devikharisma15] [Risty662] [KimKaihun8894] [DerisL] [VampireDPS] [LoveHyunFamily] [Theressa msl97] [izz sweetcity] [rofi mvpshawol] [KaiHunnieEXO] [sehunskai] [hunnbebi] [my love double b] [Syakilashine][umaelf986] [sumiya wu] [Rachma Almayda] [Lulu Auren] [seli kim] [qtjilli] [meliarisky7] [aoixo] [bubble94] [haeri20412] [kkam EdyBrrr] [HakkaSekai] [Ubannya Sehun] [geobi]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Lei Haowen, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Typo dan Kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14...**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari rabu, yang artinya sekolah dasar Seirin pulang lebih awal. Taeoh telah berjanji untuk pulang bersama teman-temannya, tepatnya sih temannya hendak berkunjung ke kediaman Kim family untuk melihat adik baru Taeoh.

Taeoh selalu membanggakan adiknya itu di sekolah, dan karena penasaran mereka pun memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri bagaimana sih rupa malaikat kecil keluarga Kim yang baru.

Kalau di sekolah Taeoh selalu mengatakan, Wen-chan itu malaikat, Wen-chan itu imuuut sekali, adik Tae itu adik termanisss di dunia, dan banyak lagi yang lainnya. Dan karena teman-temannya itu belum ada yang punya adik, mereka mendengarkan dengan antusias segala ucapan Taeoh.

"Tae, nanti adik kamu boleh kita cium tidak?" Temannya yang bernama Kang Lihaa bertanya.

Taeoh dan keempat temannya sedang berada di mobil sekarang, dalam perjalanan pulang. Tadi pagi, Sehun mengatakan tidak bisa menjemput Taeoh makanya sekarang dia di jemput oleh Lee ajusshi. Taeoh sedang duduk di jok depan bersama Lee ajusshi sedangkan keempat temannya berada di jok belakang.

Mendengar pertanyaan Lihaa, Taeoh memutar badannya menghadap ke belakang. Ia bisa melihat mereka semua menatapnya dengan pandangan berharap.

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya?" Taeoh memasang wajah berpikirnya, membuat teman-temannya semakin harap-harap cemas. "Boleh deh, tapi cuma sekali ya."

"Yahhh, mana puas."

Taeoh terkikik mendengar ucapan teman-temannya.

"Tae pelit ih." Kim ChaeLin mengembungkan pipi chubby-nya.

"Iya, Tae pelit. Huhh." Cha SaRang ikut berkomentar, satu-satunya teman Taeoh yang bergender wanita.

"Kita minta izin sama mama-nya Tae saja." Choi DongHun memberikan solusi yang cukup cerdas.

"Iya-iya. Huhhh, Tae pasti kalah sama mama-nya. Hehehe." SaRang terkekeh dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Taeoh yang tengah cemberut.

"Eh, cingudeul.. Bukankah kita harus membawa sesuatu?" LiHaa memasang wajah berpikir.

"Ehhh? Harus kah?" ChaeLin menghadap kesamping dimana LiHaa duduk. Karena posisi mereka dari Kiri ke kanan adalah, Lihaa, ChaeLin, SaRang lalu DongHun.

"Kata mama, kalau kita bertamu seharusnya membawa buah tangan." LiHaa menjelaskan sekenanya, yah bagaimana pun juga umurnya baru menginjak 7 tahun.

"Iyakahhh..?" ChaeLin, DongHun, dan SaRang bertanya kompak.

"Ajhusshi-ajhusshi, kalau bertamu harus membawa buah tangan ya?" SaRang menjulurkan kepalanya untuk bertanya pada Lee Ajhusshi.

Lee ajhusshi sendiri hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar pertanyaan polos anak-anak di belakangnya ini, ia cukup terkesan melihat keingintahuan mereka.

"Ya, memang tidak di haruskan. Tetapi kalau kita memang mau, kita bisa membawanya nona muda." Lee Ajhusshi tersenyum.

"Begitu ya. Tapi SaRang tidak membawa apapun." SaRang menunduk sedih.

"Kami juga." ChaeLin dan DongHun ikut menunduk.

"Hehehehe, untung saja mama sudah membawakan ini." LiHaa mengeluarkan dua buah boneka rilakuma dari dalam tas-nya.

"Wahhh, LiLi curang." SaRang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu membawa apapun. Kalian datang saja, mama dan Wen-chan pasti sudah senang." Taeoh berucap bijak, yang membuat mata SaRang menatapnya dengan berbinar.

"Tae kerennn.." Tiba-tiba mobil yang mereka naiki berubah auranya menjadi berbunga-bunga dan lope-lope yang berterbangan.

DongHun, ChaeLin dan LiHaa yang mendengar ucapan SaRang hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka dengan malas, sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau teman wanita mereka itu menyukai Taeoh. Yeahh, kalau orang alay bilang sih Cinta Monkey.

"Hehehe.. benarkah?"

Taeoh berucap polos, yang lagi-lagi membuat ketiga teman lelakinya memutar bola mata. Padahal SaRang selalu menunjukkan benih lope-lopenya seperti memberikan sebagian bekalnya, membantu Taeoh ketika piket, membantu mengerjakan pekerjaan ruamahnya, tapi sepertinya Taeoh sama sekali tidak peka.

"Iya, uhhh… SaRang jadi mau punya pacar seperti Tae." SaRang menunduk malu-malu.

"Ehhh? Pacar? Kita kan masih kecil." Taeoh berucap santai tapi berbeda dengan SaRang yang sudah membatu. Nge-jleb banget mannn…

Lee ajhusshi menahan tawa mendengar ucapan polos tuan mudanya itu berbeda dengan ketiga bocah lelaki yang duduk di belakang hanya mengangkat bahu mereka tak perduli.

Sedangkan SaRang sendiri tengah menyemangati dirinya sendiri, karena cinta itu butuh perjuangan. Dia pernah melihat dan mendengar hal itu dari drama yang ditonton mama-nya.

Tidak seberapa lama, mobil berwarna putih itupun memasuki gerbang depan kediaman minimalis keluarga Kim. Setelah mobil itu berhenti, satu persatu mereka turun dan mengedarkan pandangan mereka untuk melihat-lihat halaman yang penuh dengan banyak bunga.

"Wahh, mama Tae rajin banget menanam bunga ya." SaRang membuka suara, mereka tengah berjalan menuju pintu setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Lee ajhusshi.

"Hmm, mama memang suka bunga terutama mawar." Taeoh menunjuk beberapa rumpun bunga mawar.

"Ohh, Tae itu mobil siapa?" ChaeLin sedikit terpesona melihat sebuah mobil Ferarri berwarna merah cerah.

"Ahh, itu mobil papa."

"Papa Tae tidak kerja?" DongHun ikut bertanya, mereka sudah memasuki ruang tengah dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Ah, papa pulang cepat. Mama….." Taeoh berteriak dengan menghadap kedapur, dia yakin Sehun pasti tengah berada disana.

"Yaaaa..?" Keempat bocah lainnya hanya bisa menutup telinga mereka.

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Taeoh pun segera berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, hendak menyambut anak tampannya itu. Lagipula tadi Lee ajhussi telah mengiriminya pesan yang mengatakan kalau Taeoh membawa teman-temannya kerumah.

"Ya sayang? Sudah pulang hum?" Sehun datang dengan masih menggunakan celemek merah mudanya, dan dia mengikat poninya dengan model apple hair.

"Humm.." Taeoh bergumam sambil membuka sepatunya, Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mencium kedua pipi Taeoh.

"Wahhh, teman-teman kakak ya?" Sehun berbalik menuju keempat bocah yang masih berdiri diam di samping sofa.

"Iya ma." Taeoh menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Lalu? kok hanya berdiri? Ayo duduk sayang." Sehun menarik tangan mereka. "Biar nyaman, kalian buka saja sepatunya dan letakkan disana." Sehun menunjuk rak sepatu yang dituju Taeoh tadi.

"Terimakasih imo.." Mereka menjawab serempak. Setelah melepas sepatu, mereka ikut mendudukkan diri di sofa panjang bersama Taeoh.

"Mama-nya Tae cantik ya." SaRang berbinar.

"Wah, terimakasih. Kamu juga cantik, nama kamu siapa?" Sehun ikut mendudukkan dirinya dib sofa tunggal.

"Cha SaRang imo.." SaRang tersenyum malu-malu, calon mertua loh..

"Wah, namanya juga cantik. Lalu nama kalian siapa?" Sehun bertanya pada tiga bocah lelaki di sana.

"Choi DongHun, salam kenal." DongHun membungkuk sopan.

"Kim ChaeLin, salam kenal imo." ChaeLin tersenyum tampan.

"Kang LiHaa, salam kenal." LiHaa membungkuk singkat dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Emm, imo.." Suara LiHaa membuat Sehun menatapnya. "Adik Tae mana?"

"Ahhh, Wen-chan ya? Pas-.."

Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat melihat Jongin memasuki ruang keluarga sambil menggendong Haowen.

"Wahhh, teman-teman Tae ya?"

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tunggal lainnya, ia menaruh Haowen di pangkuannya. Bayi berusia lima bulan itu mengoceh senang melihat banyak orang di rumahnya.

"Iya paman." Keempat bocah itu menjawab serempak.

"Papa-nya Tae tampan ya.." SaRang lagi-lagi terpesona.

"Eh? Terimakasih ne.." Jongin tersenyum.

"Tapi, Tae lebih tampan."

Sarang berucap polos sambil menatap Taeoh dengan pandangan berbinar, Jongin dan Sehun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh. Ternyata, anak mereka ini sudah mempunyai fans ehhh?

"Benarkah?" Jongin bertanya antusias pada SaRang.

"Benar, Tae itu sangattt tampan." SaRang berucap malu-malu.

"Hahahaha, papa tidak menyangka ternyata kakak popular juga ya." Sekarang Jongin mengalihkan atensinya pada Taeoh yang menguap malas.

"Tentu saja, kakak kan anak mama." Taeoh berucap bangga.

"Seharusnya kakak bilang anak papa.." Jongin mendengus.

"Eumm, paman.. Chae boleh pegang adik bayi?" ChaeLin berucap pelan, ia menatap Haowen dengan pandangan berminat.

"Tentu saja." Jongin lalu mendudukkan dirinya di karpet beludru yang tebal dan lembut di depan televise. "Ayo sini."

DongHun, SaRang, ChaeLin dan LiHaa langsung bangkit dan mendudukkan diri mereka di sekeliling Jongin, mereka menatap Haowen dengan pandangan antusias.

"Wah, adik Tae sangat manis ya." ChaeLin mencubit pelan pipi Haowen yang dibalas pekikan girang bayi mungil itu.

"Gya.. gya.. tat a taa…" Haowen memekik dan berusaha menangkap jari ChaeLin dengan jemari mungilnya.

"Iya-iya, LiLi suka.." LiHaa terpesona.

"Benarkah?" Jongin bertanya geli sambil menatap Sehun yang juga tengah tersenyum.

"Iya, LiLi suka. Mulai hari ini Wen-chan adalah pacarnya LiLi." LiHaa menjawab mantap.

"Hahahaha, memangnya LiLi tau apa itu pacar?" Sehun ikut komentar.

"Ehhh? LiLi lihat di Tv kalau kita suka sama orang namanya pacar." LiHaa menjawab polos, Jongin dan Sehun kembali terkikik.

"TIDAK BOLEHHH.."

Semuanya terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Taeoh yang sedari tadi diam. Ia menatap LiHaa dengan pandangan bengis yang tentu saja tidak terlihat seram.

"Ehhh? Kenapa?" LiHaa mengerutkan alisnya.

"LiLi tidak boleh suka pada Wen-chan, kalian kan sama-sama lelaki." Taeoh mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Loh, papa dan mama Tae juga sama-sama lelaki." DongHun yang sedari tadi diam pun mengucapkan opini cerdasnya.

"Ta-tapi.. Pokoknya tidak boleh." Taeoh menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal kalah berdebat.

"Sudah-sudah, tunggu kalian sampai dewasa baru boleh pacar-pacaran. Mengerti?" Jongin menengahi, walaupun sesekali tawanya masih keluar.

"Kalau sudah dewasa LiLi boleh pacaran dengan Wen-chan?" LiHaa masih berusaha mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kalau Wen-chan mau tentu saja boleh." Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Yeay." LiHaa melonjak senang.

"Chae juga mau jadi pacar Wen-chan." CheLin tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

"Eh? Tidak boleh." LiHaa menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yahh, padahal Hunna juga mau." DongHun murung.

"Wahhh, Wen-chan dari bayi sudah popular ya."

Jongin terkikik geli dan mencium pipi Haowen, ia menunduk heran saat merasakan kepala Haowen yang tertunduk. Setelah melihatnya, ia langsung tersenyum karena ternyata putra keduanya itu tengah tertidur.

"Tidur?" Sehun bertanya.

"Ya, aku akan memindahkannya ke kamar." Jongin bangkit sambil memeluk Haowen. "Maaf ya anak-anak, Wen-chan ternyata tertidur."

"Tidak apa-apa paman, besok kami datang lagi." LiHaa mnjawab semangat, ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan mencium pipi Haowen. "Tidur yang nyenyak ya."

"Jangan cium-cium, dan jangan datang lagi besok." Taeoh melipat tangannya didada dan menatap LiHaa dengan tajam.

"Tae pelit ihh.." SaRang manyun, tapi dia juga ikut mencium pipi Haowen yang langsung di ikuti juga oleh ChaeLin dan DongHun.

"Ishhh.." Taeoh mendesis.

"Hahahaha, baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok hyung, noona.." Jongin menirukan suara bayi seakan itu adalah Haowen.

"Sampai jumpa besok Wen-chan." Keempat bocah itu menjawab serempak.

"Baiklah, ayo ke dapur. Kita makan siang."

Sehun menggiring kelima bocah itu menuju dapur dimana masakan yang di masaknya tadi sudah terhidang di meja makan.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Jongin mengusap peluh yang bertengger di wajah cantik Sehun, nafas mereka masih terengah-engah pasca klimaks yang telah mereka lalui beberapa saat yang lalu. Jongin menggulingkan badan nya ke samping dan memeluk tubuh naked Sehun.

Ia menarik tubuh Sehun ke pelukan hangatnya guna mengurangi hawa dingin yang keluar dari pendingin ruangan, ia menyesap lembut bahu Sehun.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Jongin, walau lampu di kamar itu sangat temaram tetapi Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah gundah suaminya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jongin menjawab singkat dan mengecup kening Sehun.

"Kau bisa bercerita denganku Jong."

"Sudah ku katakan tidak apa-apa, sayang."

"Baiklah, kalau kau siap bercerita aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarnya." Sehun mengalah, ia sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang.

Melihat Sehun yang tertidur, Jongin pun menghela nafas panjang. Ia telah berbohong pada istrinya, karena nyatanya ia memang tengah mempunyai masalah. Masalah yang bukan hanya berdampak untuknya tetapi juga untuk beribu-ribu karyawannya.

Yah, Kim Corp tengah mengalami cobaan. Bukan cobaan mudah, karena bahkan ia kesulitan untuk menanganinya. Korupsi, satu kata itu membekas di benaknya.

Kemarin adalah rapat dewan, dan disana ia di skak habis-habisan oleh para tua bangka dengan status sebagai pemilik saham. Mereka menuntut kejelasan karena kasus korupsi salah satu direktur di sana. Bukan sedikit, bawahanya itu menyeludupkan uang perusahaan hampir sebanyak 13 miliyar won.

Kehilangan 13 miliyar tentu saja sanggup membuat Kim Corp bangkrut. Dan kehilangan sebuah perusahaan sebenarnya bukanlah masalah untuk keluarga Kim, namun tetap saja sebagai pimpinan disana sudah sewajarnya Jongin memikirkan nasib 5300 orang karyawannya.

Bila perusahaan itu bangkrut, bagaimana nasib mereka? Sudah pasti pengangguran. Dan bagaimana keluarga mereka? Tentu saja ikut menderita susah. Jongin bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan tega meninggalkan bawahannya asal dia lepas dari kesusahan, maka dari pada itu ia berusaha mati-matian mencari solusi demi menyelamatkan Kim Corp.

Bukan hanya dengan Sehun, tetapi dengan orang tua dan saudaranya pun Jongin merasa sangat bersalah. Karena sampai sekarang, ibu dan ayahnya sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu begitupula dengan Joonmyeon. Kali ini Jongin sangat bersyukur karena kakaknya itu tengah sibuk di rumah sakit dan sangat jarang pergi ke kantor.

Jongin menguap, ia menatap jam yang terletak di meja nakas. Ia memicingkan matanya dan bisa melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 02.47 Am, Jongin kembali menguap dan memutuskan untuk ikut menyusul Sehun di dunia mimpi.

Pagi hari yang Seharusnya tenang, namun tidak bagi Jongin. Karena ia baru saja mendapat telepon dari ayahnya yang mengatakan. ' _Seluruh perusahaan kita di ambang ke bangkrutan'._

Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi? Keluarga Kim di ujung ke hancuran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Holla, kangennn...?

Chap ini teman-teman Tae datang berkunjung dan langsung jatuh cinta pada si bungsu Kim.

Dan juga Kim Corp di ambang kehancuran..?

Penasaran...? Review dulu ne...

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **[titis alviyah] [babyhunhun94] [haeri20412] [Hann Hunnie] [minjaeboojilid2] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [umaelf936] [Imeelia] [JongOdult] [Berry Kyu] [ParkJitta] [LoveHyunFamily] [Qiannie26] [whirlwind27] [rosianakawai] [utsukushii02] [xobechan56] [izzsweetcity] [Ubannya Sehun] [exolweareone9400] [anoncikiciw] [ayufishy3424] [saphire always for onyx] [ihfaherdiat892] [lustkai] [dia luhane] [yunacho90] [Zelobysehuna] [FathyaNM] [liestie ajhah] [auliavp] [clarahyun] [askasufa] [My Jeje] [daebaektaeluv] [Ath Sehunnie] [VampireDPS] [YoungChanBiased] [Yessie94esy] [seli kim] [sumiya wu] [Syakilashine] [hunnbebi] [devikharisma15] [Risty662] [Hanaquel] [qtjilli] [Ohunie] [Lovekaihun] [KimKaihun8894] [my love double b] [kkam EdyBrr]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Lei Haowen, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys love, Mpreg, Typo dan kata tidak baku**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15.._**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin, dan kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk di kediamannya sekarang. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Tuan dan Nyonya Kim telah sampai di rumah anaknya itu, mereka segera kesini setelah mendapatkan kabar kalau perusahaan yang Jongin kelola dan beberapa perusahaan cabang mereka di China mengalami ke bangkrutan.

Jongin duduk diam di sofa tunggal, matanya terpejam sambil menunduk dalam. Orang tuanya tidak marah karena ini adalah salah satu cobaan dalam berbisnis, namun tetap saja Jongin merasa bersalah. Ia merasa gagal.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada kami?"

Jongin mendongak saat mendengar suara Joonmyeon, ia bisa melihat kakaknya itu baru saja duduk di sofa bersama Yifan.

"Yang ku dengar dari asistenku, permasalahan ini sudah terjadi dari 4 hari yang lalu namun puncaknya baru semalam." Joonmyeon meminum teh ayahnya yang berada di meja, tersenyum singkat pada Tuan Kim yangmendengus melihat anak tingkah anak sulungnya ini.

"Aku mengira bisa menyelesaikannya." Jongin meminum kopinya.

"Ya, dan akhirnya seperti ini." Yifan mencibir dan meminum teh ayah mertuanya yang telah di minum oleh sang istri sebelumnya, Tuan Kim mendelik.

"Ya, yeobo. Pergi buat minum untuk dua orang ini, aku tidak mau minuman ku di habiskan oleh mereka." Tuan Kim berpura-pura marah, sedangkan Joonmyeon dan Yifan hanya terkekeh.

"Jadi berapa total kerugian kita?" Joonmyeon mengambil beberapa berkas di meja, ia memperhatikan nya dengan seksama.

"140 Miliyar Won." Jongin menunjukkan selembar kertas pada Joonmyeon yang di terima oleh Yifan. "Kita mempunyai investasi di beberapa real estate, juga beberapa rumah keluarga. Namun sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk menjual semua hari ini juga." Jongin menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Bagaimana kalau pinjaman ke Bank?" Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bisa, tetapi mereka bisa menyediakan uang sebanyak itu lusa. Lagipula mereka tidak yakin untuk meminjami perusahaan yang sudah di ujung tanduk." Tuan Kim menjawab santai.

"Aku menjual beberapa mobilku, mobil appa, dan juga perhisan serta tabungan appa. Uang yang sudah terkumpul hampir 5 miliyar." Jongin mengangkat tangannya, pasrah.

"Jadi masih ada 135 miliyar lagi? Bagaimana ini? Aku mempunyai tabungan tapi hanya beberapa ratus juta tidak akan cukup." Joonmyeon menggigit kukunya gelisah.

"Sudahlah, santai saja. Appa bahkan pernah benar-benar bangkrut dulu, sedangkan kita masih memiliki beberapa properti dan tanah" Tuan Kim malah menghidupkan televise.

"Appa, kalau kita tidak mendapatkan uang itu sampai besok. Para pemegang saham akan menjual saham mereka dan kita bisa terancam di penjara karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan klien." Jongin mendengus.

"Benarkah? Tapi kalau di penjara kan cuma kau Jong, kau kan pemimpinnya."

"APPA.." Joonmyeon dan Jongin berteriak serentak, merasa gemas melihat selera humor ayah mereka yang sudah keterlaluan.

"Maaf maaf, kalian ini sensitive sekali sih." Tuan Kim terkekeh.

"Oh ya Jong, siapa yang korupsi itu?" Yifan bertanya setelah sekian lama berpikir.

"Tuan Kang, dia direktur pemasaran di Kim Corp. dan entah bagaimana caranya dia membawa kabur uang 13 miliyar tanpa di ketahui." Jongin mendengus.

"Dan perusahaan di China? Kenapa bisa ikut kritis appa?" Yifan berbalik pada ayah mertuanya.

"Penghianatan, ada yang membocorkan rahasia perusahaan pada pihak lawan. Dan tebak.. kerugian kita sangaattt banyak." Tuan Kim merentangkan tangannya.

"Appa, serius lah sedikit." Joonmyeon jengah. "Oh ya Jongie, mana adik ipar dan dua keponakanku yang imut?"

"Mereka ku utus untuk belanja, aku tidak mau Sehun mengetahui hal ini." Jongin mendesah lelah.

"Ya, itu terserahmu. Tapi kita perlu memikirkan kekurangan uangnya ini. Aku punya 5% saham di rumah sakit, dan kurasa aku bisa menjualnya sore ini." Joonmyeon mengotak atik gadget-nya.

"Ehhh? Jangan. Appa tidak mengizinkankan hal itu." Tuan Kim berucap tegas.

"Aku juga, aku tidak akan menerima uang hasil penjualan sahammu hyung." Jongin tak kalah tegas.

Bukan tanpa alasan tuan Kim dan Jongin menolak, mereka tahu bagaimana susahnya Joonmyeon untuk mendapatkan saham di rumah sakit itu. lagipula saham itu adalah hasil uangnya sendiri tanpa campur tangan keluarga, tentu saja mereka tidak setuju kalau Joonmyeon ingin menjual hasil kerja kerasnya itu.

"Lalu kita mendapatkan uang dari mana? Sayang, pinjami aku 135 miliyar.." Joonmyeon merengek pada Yifan.

"Ehhh?" Mata Yifan mengerjab melihat keimutan istrinya ini, tu-tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk seimut ini? Yifan berfanboying dalam hati.

"Ayolah sayang, pinjami aku 135 miliyar…" Joonmyeon kembali merengek.

"Te-tentu saja." Yifan mengangguk singkat, namun segera melotot saat menyadari jawabannya tadi.

"Ehhh? 135 miliyar?"

"Iya, kenapa?" Joonmyeon mengerjabkan matanya, sedangkan tuan Kim dan Jongin tengah terkekeh saat melihat adegan itu.

"Mana ada aku sebanyak itu Joon." Yifan menghela nafas frustasi.

"Tadi kau bilang tentu, sekarang kenapa tidak bisa?" Joonmyeon menuding wajah Yifan. "Jangan-jangan kau mempunyai istri lain ya?"

"Apa-apaan sih?" Yifan mendelik. "Mana mungkin aku punya istri lain?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau meminjamkanku?" Joonmyeon ngotot.

"Ya tuhan Joonie, uangku juga uangmu. Tapi mendapatkan 135 miliyar bukan hal mudah." Yifan memijit pelipisnya.

"Sudahlah sayang, Yifan benar." Nyonya Kim yang baru saja datang meletakkan dua gelas teh di atas meja.

"Aku bisa mendapatkan 65 miliyar." Yifan mendengus.

"Kenapa sedikittt?" Joonmyeon manggelayut di lengan Yifan, entah kenapa di saat seperti ini sifat matre-nya keluar. Ehh, tapikan ini untuk keluarga Kim juga. Tidak apa-apa dong.

"Aku bisa mendapatkan lebih dengan uang perusahaan, namun dewan direksi pasti menuntut Kim Corp untuk berada dibawah Wu Corp. Dengan kata lain, kalian harus menjual Kim Corp pada keluargaku." Yifan menjelaskan ini dengan pelan-pelan pada Joonmyeon.

"Benarkah appa?" Joonmyeon meminta kepastian pada tuan Kim.

"Ya, itu memang prosedurnya. Mana ada perusahaan yang akan menyuntikkan dana tanpa keuntungan." Tuang Kim mengangguk membenarkan.

"Karena itu aku hanya bisa memberikan 65 miliyar, itu uang pribadiku dan perusahaan tidak akan ikut campur tangan." Yifan mengelus lembut kepala istri mungilnya.

"Wahhhh, aku tidak tau kau sekaya itu hingga mempunyai uang pribadi sebanyak itu hyung." Jongin menganga.

"Aku ini seorang Wu." Yifan narsis, di hadiahi tawa yang lain.

"Jadi? Sisanya bagaimana?" Jongin kembali menyesap kopinya. " Kita butuh sekitar 70 miliyar lagi."

"Untuk apa uang sebanyak itu?"

Semua mata memandang kea rah suara, dan mereka bisa melihat Sehun masuk sambil menggendong Haowen dan menggandeng lengan Taeoh, sedangkan di belakangnya terlihatlah Lee ahjusshi membawa berkantung-kantung belanjaan Sehun.

"O-oh sayang kau sudah pulang?" Jongin tergagap, apalagi saat Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tunggal lainnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah, Wen-chan sama halmeoni ne.." Nyonya Kim dengan tanggap menggendong Haowen dan membawanya ke kamar. "Kakak mau ikut?" Ia sempat menawari Taeoh, namun cucu pertamannya itu menggeleng pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Yifan dengan nyaman.

Setelah Nyonya Kim masuk ke dalam kamar Haowen, Sehun kembali menatap Jongin dengan sangat tajam.

"Jadi? Bisa jelaskan?"

"Jadi begini.." Jongin tergagap.

"Sudahlah, biar appa yang menjelaskannya." Tuan Kim mengambil alih pembicaraan, sedikit banyak mengerti perasaan Jongin yang takut pada Sehun sama seperti dirinya yang takut pada istrinya.

Setelah menjelaskan panjang kali lebar di tambah tinggi dan luas, akhirnya Sehun mengangguk mengerti akan penjelasan mertuanya tapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir." Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Tapi aku ini istrimu, aku berhak tau. Dasar hitam."

"Ffftttt…." Tuan Kim, Joonmyeon dan Yifan serta Taeoh serentak menutup mulut guna menahan tawa.

"Yakkk, ini exotis bukan hitam." Jongin mendengus.

"Ya, ya. Lalu berapa lagi kekuranganya?" Sehun menyesap kopi Jongin.

"70 miliyar."

"Mungkin aku bisa menjual sahamku di Xi Coorporation." Sehun menggumam.

"Jangan, aku tidak mau membuatmu susah." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku istrimu, aku harus membantumu." Sehun bersikukuh dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon Luhan.

"Well, hyung tidak bisa bilang apapun. Tapi Hunnie memang benar, sudah kewajiban istri untuk membantu suaminya." Joonmyeon mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi Hun.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ini juga untuk anak-anakku. Aku tidak mau Taeoh dan Haowen mengalami kesusahan sementara aku mempunyai sesuatu untuk di jual." Sehun berucap sambil menunggu panggilannya di terima oleh Luhan.

" _Hallo sayang._ " Suara Luhan terdengar cemas.

"Hallo ge, gege kenapa?" Sehun bingung.

" _Harusnya gege yang bertanya, kamu baik-baik saja kan? Di pasar China telah beredar kabar kalau beberapa cabang perusahaan Kim Corp bangkrut_."

"Ah, ya. Aku juga baru tahu, makanya aku menelepon gege sekarang."

"Ada apa?" Luhan sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin dikatakan adiknya itu.

"Jualkan saham ku, kami membutuhkan uang sekitar 70 miliyar lagi."

" _Menjual saham secara mendadak akan membuat harganya murah, kau pasti tahu hal itu_." Luhan berucap tenang. " _Tapi gege bisa memberikan 20 miliyar dan di transfer ke rekeningmu nanti siang."_

"Tidak bisa lebih?" Suara Sehun terdengar memelas.

" _Maaf, uang yang bisa gege dapatkan hanya segitu. Kau tahu kan? Asset kita yang tertanam di beberapa property tentu tidak bisa di tarik seenaknya_."

"Baiklah, aku menunggu. Xie-xie ge."

" _Hmm, baik-baiklah disana. Sampaikan salam gege pada paman dan bibi Kim, juga pada suamimu dan tentu saja pada dua jagoan gege_."

"Ya, aku tutup ge."

" _Ya_."

Sehun melirik Jongin setelah menutup teleponnya bersama Luhan.

"Aku hanya bisa mendapatnkan 20 miliyar. Maaf." Sehun menunduk sedih.

"Jangan minta maaf, aku berhutang padamu sayang." Jongin tersenyum.

"Jadi kita butuh 50 miliyar lagi, itu tidak terlalu banyak. Aku bisa meminjam pada baba kalau appa mau." Yifan memberikan solusi yang cukup baik, namun sayang Tuan Kim menolaknya. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan besannya itu.

"Tidak usah, kita akan mencari uang itu."

Taeoh yang sedari tadi mendengar ucapan mereka semua pun menjadi penasaran. Uang? Bukankah papa dan daddy-nya punya banyak uang? Apa masih kurang?

"Pa, uangnya untuk apa?" Ia bertanya pada Jongin, tapi semua mata disana berbalik menatapnya.

"Untuk sesuatu, kakak tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu." Jongin tersenyum singkat.

"Ohh, emangnya uang papa kurang ya?" Taeoh masih penasaran.

"Iya kurang 50 miliyar." Jongin mengucapkannya dengan tidak sadar.

"Oh.." Taeoh mengangguk, lalu ia melompat dari pangkuan Yifan dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Semua yang disana menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran, karena tidak berapa lama kemudian bocah tampan itu kembali ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa sebuat Kodok berwarna hijau.

"Pa, ini." Taeoh menyerahkan Kodok dari keramik itu pada Jongin, ia lantas ikut duduk di pangkuan papanya itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Celengan kakak, papa boleh pinjam kalau kurang uang." Taeoh berucap polos.

Sangat berbeda dengan orang dewasa disana yang terharu bahkan Joonmyeon dan Sehun sudah menitikkan air mata. Cukup bangga dengan Taeoh.

"Isinya banyak kok, kakak selalu masukin uang yang papa dan daddy kasih disana. Papa pakai saja dulu."

"Ya tuhan sayang, papa benar-benar menyayangimu." Jongin mencium gemas pipi Taeoh.

"Kakak juga sayang papa." Taeoh terkikik geli.

Ia tertawa senang, tetapi di dalam hatinya tengah berpikir keras. Ayolah, sebanyak apapun isi celengan kodoknya tetap saja tidak akan mampu menutupi 50 miliyar. Taeoh itu pintar ingat? Dia tahu berapa 50 miliyar itu, tetapi dia tidak tahu darimana mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..**

* * *

Holla,,,

Ada yang kangen dengan **Mama baru**?...

Suna membawa chapter ke-15. Kekekeke

Suna lagi semangat buat menjamah dan memperkosa laptop Suna, jadi ya begini lah. Ini adalah ff ketiga yang Suna update dalam dua hari ini.

Ummm, chap kemarin ada yang bilang bosen dengan Haowen dan Taeoh karena dimana-mana banyak ff dengan cast mereka.

Untuk menjawab ini Suna hanya bisa bilang satu hal, Suna menyertakan mereka karena Suna mencintai Kim Taeoh dan Lai Hao Wen. Lagipula Suna merasa mereka cocok menjadi anak KaiHun, mereka mirip dengan Kai dan Sehun. Kalau bukan mereka, Suna harus buat siapa? Aliando? Justin bieber?

Tapi terimakasih banyak buat komen-nya, Suna bisa belajar untuk lebih baik lagi.

Dan chingu, chingu, coba deh baca ff Suna yang Rabusutori dan Warui tenshi, yahh mana tahu Chingudeul suka dan bersedia meluangkan waktu buat review disana. Kekekeke

Jangan lupa review ne…

Adios…#Bow

Jaa na Minna….

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **[daebaektaeluv] [auliavp] [haeri20412] [Zelobysehuna] [anoncikiciw] [ParkJitta] [exolweareone9400] [Qiannie26] [xobechan56] [LoveHyunFamily] [dia luhane] [MaknaEXO] [whirlwind27] [minjaeboojilid2] [yunacho90] [ayufishy3242] [Hann Hunnie] [YoungChanBiased] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [titis alviyah] [JongOdult] [Berry Kyu] [Putrissekar] [FathyaNM] [Ihfaherdiati892] [babyhunhun94] [Ath Sehunnie] [Frisky-kun] [Risty662] [askasufa] [utsukushii02] [sehunskai] [cheonsaim88] [izzsweetcity] [ohunie] [sumiya wu] [Guest] [seli kim] [hunnbebi] [ubannya sehun] [aliyya] [lustkai] [alexa] [Syakilashine] [Guest] [Guest] [Icha] [qtjilli] [PJSBILXO] [my love double b] [meimei] [Dazzling Kaise] [yeon1411] [theressa msl97] [rofi mvpshawol] [kkam EdyBrr]**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Lei Haowen, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Typo dan kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16…**_

 **.**

 **.**

Taeoh patut berbangga diri sekarang, bukan karena tiba-tiba ia menjadi presiden Korea Selatan ataupun menjadi anggota boy band EXO untuk menggantikan salah satu anggotanya baru saja keluar. Namun lebih dari pada itu, Taeoh bisa berbangga diri karena menjadi anak dari seorang Park Chanyeol dan Park Kyungsoo.

Yeah, mungkin bila orang-orang mendengar mereka pasti mengatakan _'apa sih yang patut di banggakan kalaiu menjadi anak mereka?'_. Hmmm..? Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga bukan anggota _boy band_ , _girl band_ apalagi. Tapi, mereka itu hanya orang tua yang terlampau sayang sama anaknya.

Buktinya saja, mereka langsung memberikan uang 50 miliyar Won saat Taeoh meminta. Bukan hal sulit sih, toh mereka juga kaya raya. Perusahaan Park dan Do telah di gabung semenjak dua tahun silam tepatnya saat pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, dan juga Taeoh itu satu-satunya pewaris disana. Tentu saja, 50 miliyar tidak berarti apa-apa dong?

Semuanya ini berawal dari pagi kemarin, dimana Taeoh memberikan celengannya pada sang papa. Karena pemikirannya yang terlalu dewasa dan otaknya yang pintar, Taeoh tau kalau sebanyak apapun uang yang ada di dalam perut Gamabunta-nama celengannya- tidak akan cukup 50 miliyar.

Makanya, Taeoh berinisiatif untuk meminta tolong pada sang umma dan appa yang sedang berada di Canada. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan untuk menghubungi mereka jika Taeoh menginginkan sesuatu, jadi bukan salahnya kalau Kyungsoo terkejut dan hampir pingsan saat ia mengatakan keinginannya kan?

 _"Oh, kakak mau menelepon sebentar."_

 _Taeoh turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan berlari menuju meja nakas, ia segera menekan beberapa tombol yang ia hafal di kepalanya. Para orang dewasa disana hanya bisa menatap Taeoh dengan pandangan pensaran, mereka terdiam seolah ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh bocah tampan itu._

 _"Oh, Umma."_

 _Suara Taeoh terdengar riang, dan semua yang ada disana pun langsung paham kalau yang di telepon oleh bocah itu adalah sang umma._

 _"Ah kakak dan Wen-chan baik-baik saja. Umm, mama dan papa juga."_

 _Taeoh tersenyum senang, Sehun bisa membayangkan pasti di seberang sana Kyungsoo juga sedang tersenyum bahagia._

 _"Oh? Tentu saja, kakak janji." Taeoh mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Tapi umma, kakak mau minta sesuatu dari umma."_

 _Entah kenapa orang dewasa disana merasakan firasat tak enak, yah semoga saja firasat mereka salah kali ini._

 _"Kakak minta 50 miliyar, bisa kan?"_

 _Kan? Benarkan? Firasat mereka tidak pernah salah kalau berurusan dengan cucu sulung keluarga Kim itu. dan mereka langsung melotot kaget saat mendengar Taeoh menjerit-jerit._

 _"Umma.. Umma… hallo.. Umma.."_

 _Sehun dengan cepat mengambil telepon dari tangan Taeoh dan menempelkan benda itu di telinganya, ia bisa mendengar grasak-grusuk di seberang sana. Ia langsung khawatir pada Kyungsoo._

 _"Ummm, hallo.. Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun melirik Jongin._

 _"Hyung? Hallo…"_

 _Tutttt… tut…. Tuttt…._

 _Suara telepon yang terputus pun terdengar, Sehun meletakkan gagang telepon dan menggeleng. Ia menatap Taeoh yang berekspresi hendak menangis, mungkin bocah itu khawatir pada sang umma. Sehun dengan cepat menggendongnya dan mendudukkan diri di sofa dengan Taeoh berada di pangkuannya._

 _"Sayang? Kakak baik-baik saja kan?"_

 _"Umma kenapa?"_

 _Ughhh, bukan saatnya. Sehun menyerukan kalimat itu dalam hati, ia menahan diri mati-matian untuk mencium wajah Taeoh sekarang. Baginya, wajah Taeoh yang menahan air mata, memerah menahan tangis ini benar-benar terlihat cute, imut, kawaiiii.._

 _"Umma pasti baik-baik saja, mama yakin ini hanya masalah sinyal yang terputus."_

 _Sehun mencoba menenangkan, walau ia sendiri pun tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Sinyal? Ceh yang benar saja, mereka ini di Seoul bukan di hutan belantara._

* * *

 _Sedangkan nun jauh di Canada sana, Kyungsoo tengah bersandar di bahu Chanyeol. Ia meminum air putih yang di sodorkan padanya dengan perlahan lalu meletakkan gelas kaca itu di meja. Chanyeol sendiri masih di landa keheranan._

 _Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo tadi begitu bahagia saat Taeoh menelepon, mereka berbincang-bincang kecil di selingi tawa. Ia bahagia bila melihat kedua orang tersayangnya itu bahagia, jadi ia dengan baik hatinya menyuruh Kyungsoo yang berbicara pada anak mereka itu padahal ia pun juga rindu setengah mati dengan Taeoh._

 _Namun, Chanyeol sontak menjadi panic saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menjatuhkan gagang teleponnya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan menatapnya dengan pandangan khasnya. Chanyeol langsung meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya tanpa melihat panggilannya masih tersambung atau tidak, ia yang panic langsung menyandarkan Kyungsoo dan memberinya air minum._

 _"Sayang, ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol mengipasi Kyungsoo dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya._

 _"Ta-tae.. Dia.." Kyungsoo tergagap._

 _"Tae kenapa? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Chanyeol ikutan panic._

 _"Dia..-"_

 _"Tampan?"_

 _"Bukan, Tae..-"_

 _"Sakit?"_

 _"Bukan Yeol, dia…-"_

 _"Apa sih?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, kalau bukan sakit jadinya apa?_

 _"Taeoh mau minta uang."_

 _Kyungsoo sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar, ia menegakkan badannya dan memandang suami tampannya dengan pandangan horror yang tentu saja di balas Chanyeol dengan pandangan –Apa sih maksudnya?-_

 _"Uang? Kau sungguh berlebihan sayang, bukankah hal wajar kalau Tae meminta uang pada kita? Toh kita orang tuanya, lagipula selama ini Jongin dan Sehun telah memberikan semua kebutuhannya. Kita harus memberikannya segera, minta saja nom-.."_

 _"50 miliyar."_

 _"-or rekening. APA? 50 miliyar?" Chanyeol melotot kaget._

 _"Ya 50 miliyar." Kyungsoo memutar matanya bosan._

 _"Ya tuhan, untuk apa uang sebanyak itu? Apa anak kita itu mau membangun perusahaan sendiri untuk mengalahkan Kim dan Park?"_

 _Chanyeol malah memikirkan hal yang mustahil, mana ada anak umur 7 tahun yang bisa mendirikan perusahaan sendiri coba?_

 _"Entahlah, aku tak sempat bertanya tadi." Kyungsoo menghela nafas._

 _"Baiklah, kita hubungi saja Jongin. Aku rasa kita lebih baik bertanya padanya daripada pada Taeoh sekarang, bisa saja anak itu meminta 50 miliyar untuk bekal kabur dari rumah seperti di drama-drama." Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Jongin._

 _"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama bersama umma Yeol, cobalah sesekali menonton anime." Kyungsoo menguap. Well, sekarang kita tahu kalau bukan hanya Jongin yang mewariskan kesukaaannya akan anime pada Taeoh._

* * *

 _Jongin dan keluarga masih memikirkan jalan keluar mencari uang 50 miliyar ketika ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Chan Hyung. Ia segera menggeser icon berwarna hijau dan membuat dalam mode loudspeaker atas permintaan Taeoh ketika mengetahui Chanyeol yang menelepon._

 _"Hallo.."_

 _Semua yang ada disana diam mendengarkan, sedikit banyak merasa penasaran ketika sambungan telepon Taeoh tadi terputus._

 _" **Hallo Jongin, ah syukurlah kau mengangkatnya**." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lega._

 _"Ya, ada apa hyung? Kyungie hyung baik-baik saja kan? Tae masih bingung karena sambungannya terputus tadi." Jongin bertanya setelah melihat isyarat Taeoh yang berada di pangkuan sang istri sekarang._

 _" **Soo-ie baik-baik saja. Inilah alasanku meneleponmu, Soo-ie sangat terkejut dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan teleponnya saat mendegar Tae ingin meminta uang sebanyak 50 miliyar.** "_

 _Jongin mendelik kearah Taeoh yang sedang terkekeh, ah ia merasa lega setelah mengetahui kalau sang umma hanya terkejut tadi._

 _"Tapi Kyungie hyung baik-baik saja kan hyung?"_

 _" **Ya, kau tenang saja.** " Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya. " **Jadi? Bisa jelaskan? Taeoh sedang bercanda atau serius tadi ketika meminta uang sebanyak itu?** "_

 _"Ummm?"_

 _Jongin melirik semua yang ada disana, mereka semua mengepalkan tangan dan mengucapkan 'semangat' tanpa suara. Yah lagi pula semuanya sudah terlanjur, jadi sekalian sajalah Jongin pinjam uang._

 _" **Ummm? Apa maksudmu dengan Ummm itu?** "_

 _Suara Chanyeol terdengar tegas, Jongin kan jadi segan. Bagaimana pun juga Chanyeol itu lebih tua dua tahun darinya, duhhhhh Jongin jadi bimbang kan._

 _"Begini hyung. Perusahaan ku dalam keadaan kritis sekarang, bukan hanya yang di Korea tetapi beberapa di China juga terkena maslah. Dan aku membutuhkan uang sebanyak 140 Miliyar, sedangkan yang sudah terkumpul baru 90 miliyar."_

 _Jongin menjeda ucapannya._

 _" **Lalu?** "_

 _"Aku membutuhkan uang sebanyak 50 miliyar lagi, tapi aku bersumpah hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyuruh Tae untuk meminta padamu."_

 _Jongin mencoba meyakinkan, ia cukup tegang saat tidak mendengar sahutan dari Chanyeol dari seberang sana. Dan ia cukup terlonjak kaget saat suara berat Chanyeol kembali terdengar._

 _" **Hallo, Jong? Kau masih disana?** "_

 _"Iya hyung." Jongin mengusap dadanya, sementara yang lain sudah menahan tawa._

 _" **Maaf aku baru saja minum tadi, dan masalah yang tadi aku akan mengirimkannya secepatnya ke rekening Tae**."_

 _"Hahhh? Kau serius hyung?"_

 _Jongin mendelik dramatis, ia menatap yang lainnya dengan pandangan berbinar._

 _" **Tentu saja. Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, mana mungkin ada kakak yang tidak membantu adiknya yang tengah kesusahan. Lagipula semua yang ada padaku** **juga akan jatuh ketangan Tae nanti, jadi yang kau pakai ini bukan uangku melainkan uangnya.** " Suara Chanyeol terdengar santai karena di seberang sana ia tengah enak-enakan di pijitin oleh Kyungsoo._

 _"Terimakasih hyung. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu." Jongin membungkukkan badannya berterimakasih walaupun Chanyeol pasti tidak bisa melihatnya._

 _" **Santai saja, jadi? Bisa aku berbicara dengan anak kita yang paling tampan itu? sejujurnya aku sangat merindukan aksen cadelnya.** " Chanyeol terkekeh._

 _"Appa, kakak mendengar hal itu ya." Taeoh berteriak._

 _" **Yak, kau me-loudspeaker pembicaraan ini ya**?"_

 _"Mian hyung."_

 _" **Dasar kkamjong. Tae sayang… Maaf kan appa ne, appa suka bagaimanapun cara kakak berbicara kok**."_

 _Dan pagi itu di akhiri dengan pemintaan maaf Chanyeol pada Taeoh dengan cara merengek, juga di akhiri dengan Jongin yang sedang goyang pantura karena bahagia masalah keuangannya yang sudah terselesaikan._

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Yah karena semua masalah keuangan itu sudah terselesaikan, maka pagi ini keluarga Kim bisa bangun pagi dengan ceria dan semangat. Walaupun hanya Sehun yang sudah bangun dan sedang memasak di dapur, sedangkan ketiga jagoannya masih betah berada di dunia mimpi.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 Am, ia menghela nafas. seharusnya jam segini Jongin dan Taeoh sudah berangkat kerja dan Sekolah, namun hari ini pengecualian. Karena hari ini Taeoh tidak masuk sekolah karena sekolahnya sedang melaksanakan ujian kelulusan bagi murid kelas enam, sedangkan Jongin akan masuk siang untuk melaksanakan rapat dengan para pemegang saham pada pukul 01.00 Pm nanti.

Sehun kembali memotong beberapa wortel dan kentang untuk pelengkap bubur bayi Haowen, ia sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat merasakan orang yang berada di belakangnya itu menguap lebar.

"Ya, jangan menguap selebar itu."

Sehun menepuk pelan punggung tangan yang berada di perutnya itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan acara motong-memotongnya.

"Aku mengantuk. Hoammmm…" Orang itu –Jongin- kembali menguap dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Kalau begitu tidur, kenapa malah kedapur?" Sehun menjawab tanpa berbalik.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu di sampingku."

Jongin menopang wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, matanya dengan setia mengikuti gerak-gerik Sehun yang tengah mondar-mandir untuk mengambil bahan masakan di lemari es.

"Ceh, aku sudah bangun dari jam 5 tadi. Mencuci baju, menjemur, mengepel, menyapu, memasak, sudah selama itu kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang kalau aku tidak di sampingmu?" Sehun mendengus sambil menyiapkan penggorengan di kompor.

"Hehehehe, oh sayang dimana jagoan kita?" Jongin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tidur, kakak libur hari ini sedangkan Wen-chan tadi sempat terbangun namun tidur lagi."

"Aaaa.." Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah mandi?"

"Tentu saja, kau kira aku sepertimu?" Sehun mencibir.

"Jangan begitu, tidak mandipun aku sudah tampan apalagi kalau mandi. Kau mau suamimu ini semakin digilai banyak orang?" Jongin narsis.

"Ya ya, tuan tampan." Sehun menghidangkan secangkir kopi di depan Jongin. "Tapi, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mau denganmu."

"Kenapa?" Jongin mengerenyit sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Karena, aku akan memutilasi mereka bila berani melakukan hal itu." Sehun membisikkannya tepat di depan bibir Jongin, ia kemudian berjalan kembali menuju kompor setelah mengecup singkat bibir sexy suaminya itu.

"Yakk, kenapa singkat sekali" Jongin berteriak tak terima.

"Kau bau tuan tampan, mandi sana." Sehun mengusir sambil mengayunkan spatulanya.

"Baik-baik, tapi ingat. Setelah aku mandi, aku akan menciummu hingga kau kehabisan nafas." Jongin berjalan gontai keluar dapur.

Sehun hanya terkekeh dan kembali meyiapkan masakannya. Ia menghidangkan semuanya di meja dan tersenyum puas memandang hasilnya. Setelah memastikan semuanya siap, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan melihat Haowen yang sudah terbangun di _box_ bayinya. Sehun juga bisa mendengar kucuran air dari kamar mandi yang mengartikan kalau Jongin telah mandi.

"Ahhh, putra mama sudah bangun." Sehun mengangkat Haowen yang terkikik. "Mandi? Ayo kita ke kamar hyung saja."

Sehun meletakkan Haowen di tengah-tengah ranjang besarnya dan mengambil beberapa potong baju Haowen di lemari lalu ia dengan sigap kembali menggendong Haowen untuk menuju kamar Taeoh.

Sehun bisa melihat gundukan di tengah ranjang saat masuk ke kamar Taeoh yang kali ini bernuansa padang pasir, bocah itu merengek habis-habisan dan menggilai padang pasir setelah melihat anime Arslan Senki. Sehun membiarkan Haowen merangkak menuju Taeoh yang masih meringkuk, ia terkikik kecil saat melihat putra bungsunya itu menepuk-nepuk kecil wajah kakaknya dengan telapak tangannya yang penuh liur.

"Gya..he he he…"

"Ughhh…"

Taeoh menggeliat, merasa terganggu akan benda lengket yang terasa melumuri wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung di hadapkan oleh wajah adik kesayangannya dan mama tercintanya.

"Wen-chan kenapa disini?" Suara Taeoh terdengar serak, ia mendudukkan dirinya dan langsung membawa Haowen kepelukannya.

Sehun yang sudah memastikan Haowen di tangan Taeoh pun berjalan menuju jendela dan segera menyingkap gorden tebal berwarna pasir guna membuat matahari masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Mama… silau, Ughhh.." Taeoh mengerang saat cahaya matahari berlomba-lomba memasuki kamarnya, ia memeluk Haowen dan meletakkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher adiknya yang malah meringis kegelian.

"He he he.. gya gya gya…"

"Sudah jam setengah delapan loh kak, kakak mau semua sarapannya di habiskan papa?"

Sehun mendekat dan mengambil Haowen ke pangkuannya, ia segera terkekeh saat Taeoh juga ikut merebahkan kepala kepangkuannya. Haowen yang melihat kepala Taeoh di dekatnya pun langsung menjambak rambut hitam sang kakak.

"Aduh, mama sakit."

Taeoh merengek pada Sehun, namun tidak berani berteriak karena takut sang adik terkejut. Ia bersyukur saat tangan mungil Haowen meninggalkan rambutnya karena sekarang adiknya itu malah asyik memegang rubiknya yang di berikan _uncle_ Luhan bulan lalu.

"Masih sakit? Dimananya sayang?" Sehun mengelus kepala Taeoh dengan sayang.

"Sudah sembuh. Hehehe.." Taeoh nyengir.

"Baguslah, ayo mandi." Sehun menunjuk kamar mandi.

"Ughh, kakak nanti siang saja ya ma." Taeoh memasang wajah memohon.

"Tidak bisa, ayo mandi. Kakak bisa mandi bersama Wen-chan."

"Mama, nanti saja ya."

"Apa yang nanti?"

Taeoh dan Sehun menatap Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar, Taeoh bisa melihat papanya itu telah segar dan wangi. Ia menebak, papanya pasti habis mandi.

"Mandi, kakak tidak mau mandi." Sehun mengadu.

"Trus? Biarkan saja, toh mandi tak mandi kakak tetap tampan seperti papa." Jongin menjawab cuek, ia mencium keduap pipi putra-putranya.

"Assaaa, papa yang terbaik." Taeoh bersorak gembira.

"Yak, jangan mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak" Sehun memukul kepala Jongin dengan boneka Kyuubi milik Taeoh.

"Maaf-maaf." Jongin mengucapkan maaf sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Yak, kalau tidak ikhlas jangan meminta maaf." Sehun lagi-lagi memekik.

"Iya-iya, ayo makan. Tadi aku sudah kedapur tapi kalian belum ada disana." Jongin manyun.

"Suruh kakak mandi dulu." Sehun menunjuk Taeoh yang malah masuk kedalam selimut hangatnya.

"Kakak, ayo mandiii…"

"Hahhahaha.. papa berhenti... mama.."

Jongin menggelitiki Taeoh yang sukses membuatnya tertawa-tawa, Haowen yang melihat hal itu melonjak-lonjak di pangkuan Sehun. Sedangkah sang nyonya rumah? Ia hanya bisa pasrah, kalau sudah begini dia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

Dan pagi ini di akhiri dengan saling menggelitiki dan sukses melupakan Taeoh yang seharusnya mandi. Mereka juga melupakan hidangan makanan di meja makan yang mulai mendingin, menunggu untuk di santap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Holla...

Berhubung Insomnia Suna kambuh, maka Suna mempublish mama baru pada tengah malam. kekekeke

Chap ini keluarga Kim kesayangan kita kembali kemasa-masa bahagia mereka. Yeah, Suna juga tidak terlalu senang menulis mereka saat mengalami kesusahan.

Well, selamat datang reader baru dan terimakasih buat reader yang masih setia.

Juga thanks banget buat yang udah PM Suna, **Oh353**.

Jangan lupa untuk review lagi ne…

Adios.. #Bow

Jaa na Minna….

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **[babyhunhun94] [JongOdult] [daebaektaeluv] [lustkai] [liestie ajhah] [auliavp] [xobechan56] [Qiannie26] [ParkJaeSoo] [whirlwind27] [sapphire always for onyx] [cho loekyu07] [KimKaihun8894] [zlovelyx] [sehunskai] [choco jin] [dia luhane] [anoncikiciw] [rosianakawai] [Zelobysehuna] [ParkJitta] [Yessi94esy] [Ubannya Sehun] [daddykaimommysehun] [exolweareone9400] [MaknaEXO] [Frisky-kun] [virniania] [hyukieraa] [Ath Sehunnie] [YoungChanBiased] [cheonsaim88] [oohsehun12] [izzsweetcity] [ayufishy3424] [askasufa] [Hann Hunnie] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [Ihfaherdiati892] [Misyel] [FathyaNM] [Berry Kyu] [Just For KaiHun] [haeri20412] [hunnbebi] [yeon1411] [Dini] [Guest] [KS] [Syakilashine] [YunYuliHun] [Lulu Auren] [sumiya wu] [nnn] [seli kim] [furanshi] [Guest2] [ohunie] [miss leeanna] [Icha] [PJSBILXO] [Kaihun502] [utsukushii02] [Guest3] [kkam EdyBrr]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Lei Haowen, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Typo dan Kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17…**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo bermain.."

Ucapan sang kepala keluarga sukses menghentikan pergerakan istrinya yang sedang membalik sebuah tempura di penggorengan dan juga menghentikan gerakan sang anak yang sedang serius mengotak-atik tablet baru yang di berikan sang _daddy_ kemarin.

Merasa tak ada yang merespon ucapannya, Jongin menatap Taeoh dan Sehun yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi. Jongin menghela nafas berat, ia benar-benar bosan sekarang karena hanya dirinya yang seolah tak mempunyai pekerjaan di dalam rumah ini.

Yah bukan salahnya juga sih, dia bingung mau melakukan apa karena tadi malam pekerjaan kantornya telah di selesaikannya semua makanya bosan menyergapnya di hari _weekend_ begini. Mana Wen- _chan_ sedang di rumah orang tuanya lagi, Jongin kan tidak bisa bermain dengan putra bungsunya itu.

Jongin kembali menghela nafas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya mencari kegiatan yang bisa di lakukannya, nonton tv? Jongin bosan dengan acaranya yang itu-itu saja dan menampilkan host yang itu-itu juga.

Membantu Sehun memasak? Jangan bercanda, ia tidak mau di lempar pisau karena ia pasti mengacau bukannya membantu. Menggangu putranya? Ceh, dia tak berani karena konsekuensinya ia akan tetap berhadapan dengan Sehun karena sudah di pastikan Taeoh akan mengadu pada sang mama.

"Tak adakah yang bisa mengerti diriku? Papa bosan kak, aku jengah sayang. Bisakah kalian meninggalkan pekerjaan kalian itu dan menghiburku?"

Jongin menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan memulai aksi dramanya yang sudah lama tidak di praktekkannya.

Taeoh dan Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan heran, mereka berdua bertatapan sebentar dan lalu kompak mengangkat bahu tanda tak perduli. Toh Jongin sudah dewasa, kalau Jongin gila mereka tinggal mencari papa dan suami baru.

"Wen- _channnn_ , tolong papa nakkkk…"

Jongin jatuh berlutut di samping kursi meja makan, ia menadahkan tangannya bak ibu Malin Kundang yang teraniaya dan melontarkan sebuah kutukan.

"Mama dan hyung kamu sama sekali tidak sayang pada papa. Huhuhuhu…."

Jongin mengambil serbet di atas meja dan mengelap ingus bohongannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia melempar serbet itu jauh-jauh dan muntah-muntah.

"Huekk.. huekkk.."

"Oh aku lupa bilang ya? Serbet itu bekas mengelap tumpahan telur tadi. Kekeke.."

Sehun terkekeh setan berbeda dengan Jongin yang sudah pucat pasi, pantas saja bau serbet itu campur aduk apalagi Jongin mengusapkannya di hidungnya yang agak tidak mancung.

"Mama, jangan gitu dong sama papa." Taeoh bangkit dan mengulurkan serbet lain pada Jongin.

"Ini pa, papa gak usah sedih."

Jongin yang terharu lantas segera mengambil serbet yang di berikan Taeoh dan mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat sehabis muntah-muntah tadi. Ia ingin berterimakasih sebelum berteriak merasakan matanya yang pedih dan perih.

"Aaaaa, pedih-pedih…"

Jongin segera melesat ke wastafel sambil sesekali menabrak barang-barang karena matanya yang tertutup dan berair. "Pedih sekali…"

"Kakak ngambil serbetnya dimana?" Sehun bertanya pada Taeoh yang masih mematung melihat Jongin yang masih sibuk membasuh matanya.

"Oh, di atas dispenser." Taeoh menjawab sekenanya.

"Loh, mama lupa mindahin ya?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kak, serbet itu kan bekas mengelap sambal yang tumpah tadi."

"Hahhh? Mama gimana sih? Serbet kotor kok di letakin sembarangan sih?" Taeoh bertanya heran.

"Mama lupa." Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Lagian kenapa kakak ngasih serbet sih? Di atas meja kan ada satu pack tisu." Sehun menunjuk satu pask tisiu di meja.

"Kakak lupa."

Taeoh juga mengangkat bahu, sama cueknya dengan Sehun. Mereka hanya menatap Jongin yang meringis-ringis tanpa ada niatan membantu.

"Ya udah deh, mama lanjut masak lagi." Sehun kembali menghidupkan kompor yang sempat dimatikannya tadi.

"Kakak juga mau lanjut main." Taeoh juga kembali mengangkat tablet yang di letakkannya di meja makan tadi.

Mereka tidak memperdulikan Jongin yang menatap mereka berdua dengan mata merah, dan aura hitam yang menguar di belakang tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak di anggap disini, bagaimana bisa istri dan anaknya malah asyik dengan kegiatan mereka tanpa niatan membantunya sedikitpun?

"Kim Sehun." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar Jongin memanggil namanya dengan suara rendah.

"Kim Taeoh." Taeoh juga menatap Jongin.

"Kalian berdua, uang bulanan kalian papa potong." Jongin melipat tangannya di dada.

"Oh, aku bisa minta Lu ge." Sehun menjawab cuek.

"Kakak bisa minta _uncle_ Lu, harabeoji, _daddy_ , appa juga." Taeoh menjawab tak kalah cuek.

 _Shit_ , Jongin seharusnya tau itu. Mereka tak akan mempam bila di ancam dengan uang, toh mereka punya orang belakang yang siap sedia memberi mereka uang berapa pun mereka minta.

"Kalau begitu, kakak papa larang untuk mendekati Wen- _chan_ bila masih nakal."

" _What?_ Papa gak bisa begitu dong."

Jongin menyeringai, Haowen memang satu-satunya kelemahan Taeoh mengingat betapa protektifnya putra sulungnya itu pada putra bungsunya.

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Oke-oke. Kakak minta maaf."

Taeoh menyerah, ia mengangkat tangan dan mengucapkan maaf setulus mungkin. Lebih baik ia tidak dapat uang jajan, daripada tidak bertemu dengan adiknya yang unyu-unyu menggemaskan itu.

"Dan kau Kim Sehun." Jongin mendekat pada Sehun dan membisikkan sesuatu yang sukses membuat Sehun amat menyesal.

" _Aku akan menghajarmu di ranjang seminggu penuh sayang. Kekeke_."

 _Poor you_ Sehunnie…

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Hari beranjak siang, tapi kediaman keluarga Kim masih sepi-sepi saja berbeda dengan biasanya yang penuh dengan tawa ataupun ocehan-ocehan lucu sang bungsu.

Taeoh menonton tv dengan rasa bosan yang kentara, ia hanya mengganti-ganti chanel tv tanpa ada niat menonton. Ia menguap dan merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di sofa, ia menatap rumah yang sepi karena Haowen sedang di rumah kakek dan neneknya.

Taeoh bangkit dan mengambil rubik yang masih acak-acakan, mengotak atiknya sebentar dan walaaa… rubik itu telah selaras seluruh warnanya. Ia melemparkan rubik itu ke meja dan mengambil tablet barunya, setelah memandangnya tanpa niat memainkan dia pun kembali meletakkan tablet itu ke tempat semula.

"Hahhhhhh…"

Entah helaan nafas keberapa, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan perkataan mommy Joonie dulu yang mengatakan _'jangan menghela nafas, karena akan mengurangi keberuntungan.'_

Taeoh bangkit dari sofa, berjalan keluar ruang tengah dan duduk di gazebo belakang rumah. Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang tengah menjemur beberapa selimut disana.

"Ma.."

Sehun menghadap kebelakang saat mendengar suara Taeoh memanggil namanya, ia bisa melihat putra tampannya itu duduk di gazebo menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Apa kak?"

Sehun menyelesaikan selimut terakhir, menggantungnya dan membiarkan panas matahari melanjutkan sisanya. Ia mendekat pada Taeoh dan duduk di sampingnya, Sehun dengan sigap memeluk bocah itu saat Taeoh menjatuhkan diri ke pangkuannya.

"Kakak kenapa hemmmm?" Sehun menggoyangkan badan mereka ke kiri dan kanan.

"Kakak bosan, tidak ada Wen- _chan_." Taeoh bergumam, namun karena bibirnya berada di leher Sehun maka suara dengan jelas terdengar.

"Kakak kan bisa main." Sehun menjawab. "Bukannya mainan kakak banyak? Semalam saja _daddy_ baru membelikan tablet baru kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi kakak bosan ma. Tidak ada suara Wen- _chan_ disini." Sehun terkekeh saat mendengar Taeoh merengek.

"Ihhh, kakak lucu deh." Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Taeoh.

"Lagian kenapa mama ngasih Wen- _chan_ kerumah _harabeoji_ sih?" Taeoh mempoutkan bibirnya.

" _Harabeoji_ rindu sama Wen- _chan_ , kakak enggak boleh gitu ih."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kan kakak yang terlambat bangun, coba kalau cepat kan kakak bisa ikut." Sehun kembali menggoyangkan badan mereka.

"Iya-iya, ini salah kakak."

Taeoh merajuk, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun dan menyamankan dirinya disana. Matanya mulai memberat saat mendengat Sehun menyanyikan lullaby untuknya apalagi di iringi dengan angin sepoi-sepoi, Taeoh sukses jatuh tertidur tidak lama kemudian.

Sehun yang merasakan hembusan teratur nafas Taeoh di lehernya pun tahu kalau putranya itu sudah jatuh tertidur, ia kembali menggoyangkan badan mereka kekiri dan kekanan sambil menggumamkan beberapa lagu random.

Ia bisa saja meletakkan Taeoh di gazebo itu karena disana banyak bantal yang masih berserakan sehabis Haowen main semalam dan lupa di masukkan, namun Sehun tidak melakukan hal itu karena ia ingin menikmati waktunya saat mendekap tubuh putranya ini.

Matanya yang mulai memberat pun terpaksa membuka saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya dan Taeoh. Ia bisa melihat Jongin yang datang dengan membawa selimut bergambar naruto punya Taeoh.

"Lelah? Baringkan saja."

Jongin mengatur beberapa bantal dan meletakkan Taeoh disana setelah mengangkatnya dari pangkuan Sehun, ia meletakkan tubuh kecil putranya itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kau juga berbaringlah sayang, kau pasti lelah."

Jongin menarik Sehun berbaring di samping Taeoh dan kemudian membaringkan dirinya di bekalang Sehun, ia memeluk Sehun dari belakang sedangkan sang itri memeluk Taeoh di depan. Mereka berbaring di gazebo itu dengan angin sepoi-sepoi membelai tubuh mereka yang berbalut selimut naruto.

"Aku mengantuk."

Sehun menggumam dan menguap kecil, ia mendekap Taeoh dengan erat dan bisa merasakan lengan kekar Jongin juga mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh rampingnya.

"Ya aku tahu, tidurlah sayang." Jongin mengecup lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun menggumam sebelum masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya, ia memcecap-cecapkan bibirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang."

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya guna mengikuti jejak sang istri dan anaknya.

"Aku mencintai kalian."

Jongin dan Sehun tersenyum dalam tidur mereka, entah mereka mendengar atau tidak. Tetapi yang pasti gumaman terakhir berasal dari sang putra, Kim Taeoh yang tengah tersenyum di dalam pelukan mamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Holla..

Kangennn….?

Chap ini full Family time, namun tidak ada Haowen. Karena sejujurnya Suna masih bingung untuk membuat dialog Haowen yang masih bayi, makanya Suna ungsikan Wen-chan kerumah harabeoji Kim. Kekekeke

Jangan lupa review ne, ayolah review itu enggak susah kok.

Adios..#Bow

Jaa na aMinna..

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **[ParkJitta] [Rofa575] [haeri20412] [LoveHyyunFamily] [Athh Sehunnie] [xobechan56] [MaknaEXO] [daebaektaeluv] [Frisky-kun] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [Qiannie26] [Ubannya Sehun] [saphire always for onyx] [YoungChanBiased] [exolweareone] [lustkai] [virniania] [Hann Hunnie] [dia luhane] [babyhunhun94] [JongOdult] [ayufishy3424] [askasufa] [sehunskai] [liestie ajhah] [whirldwind27] [Zelobysehuna] [Kaihun520] [cheonsaim88] [daddykaimommysehun] [Ihfaherdiati892] [auliavp] [Imeelia] [VampireDPS] [Berry Kyu] [anoncikiciw] [izzsweetcity] [riani98] [yeon1411] [Syakilashine] [Yoorara] [hunnbebi] [sumiya wu] [PJSBILXO] [my love double b] [titis alviyah] [YunYuliHun] [KS] [seli kim] [kkam EdyBrr]**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cast: Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Typo, Kata tidak baku dan LillBit Dirty Talk  
**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18…**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Hun, mana map ku yang berwarna biru?"

Jongin bertanya dari dalam kamar, berharap sang istri mendengar namun apa daya harapan tinggal harapan karena nyatanya tak ada sahutan.

Jongin bingung, tadi malam ia ketiduran saat memeriksa beberapa laporan keuangan dan pagi ini ia berniat melanjutkan namun sayangnya map yang bersangkutan malah hilang.

Jongin berpikir map itu bukan hilang melainkan di simpan. Dan biasanya pekara simpan menyimpan adalah urusan sang istri.

Sehun memang tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berantakan, dan kemungkinan map yang tadi malam berceceran makanya Sehun simpan. Namun itu hanya perkiraan, karena bisa saja kenyataannya map itu telah di terbuang.

Jongin sudah mencari di semua tempat di kamarnya, laci, lemari, bawah tempat tidur, di dalam kamar mandi, bahkan di box bayi Haowen yang kosong, tapi sangat di sayangkan karena memang map itu sama sekali tak tampak di semua tempat tadi.

Maka Jongin mengambil pilihan untuk bertanya, dia harap Sehun punya jawabannya. Kakinya yang masih berbalut celana piyama melangkah ke dapur, karena ia yakin disana Sehun tengah memasak.

Rumah sangat sepi sekarang karena Haowen dan Taeoh sedang ikut berlibur di Jeju bersama Kungsoo dan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Sehun dan Jongin merasa tidak enak kalau Haowen ikut serta, mereka takut Kyungsoo kerepotan.

Namun dugaan mereka salah, malah sebaliknya karena Kyungsoo merasa sangat bahagia saat Haowen di perbolehkan ikut dengan mereka. Ia sudah lama tidak memegang bayi, makanya dia sangat antusias.

Untung saja Haowen merupakan bayi yang _welcome_ sekali, dia bahkan langsung akrab dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saat pertama mereka berjumpa. Makanya Kyungsoo berani membawa bayi lucu itu ikut liburan.

Setelah sampai di dapur bibir Jongin menyunggingkan senyum lembut saat melihat sosok yang di cintainya nyatanya tengah memegang pisau untuk memotong-motong bahan masakan. Sosok Sehun di pagi hari adalah favorite Jongin, tentunya selain sosok Sehun yang menggeliat di atas ranjang.

Sehun membalikkan badannya saat menyadari hawa keberadaan Jongin di daerah kekuasaannya, maka dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyum manis saat melihat sang suami sedang bersandar di pintu dapur dan menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja.

Sehun tak akan pernah mau jujur, kalau sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai penampilan Jongin ketika baru bangun tidur. Ia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya pada orang lain dan hanya memendamnya dalam hati karena malu.

Kalau sebenarnya Sehun merasa penampilan Jongin ketika bangun tidur adalah salah satu penampilannya yang paling sexy, tentu saja selain penampilan sexy Jongin ketika tengah menggagahinya. Sehun merona mengingatnya.

Mereka berdua hanya tak pernah tau kalau mereka berdua terlalu terikat oleh benang merah dan ikatan cinta, sehingga pemikiran mereka pun sama. Sama-sama memuja satu sama lainnya.

"Pagi Sayang, kenapa sudah bangun? Ini masih jam 6 kurang."

Sehun kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pisau di tangannya setelah puas memandangi rupa Jongin yang memanjakan matanya.

"Pagi juga sayang."

Jongin berjalan mendekat dan langsung melingkarkan lengan kekar berbalut kulit berwarna tan-nya pada pinggang ramping Sehun, hidungnya bisa mencium aroma Sehun dari jarak sedekat ini.

Maka dengan tak sabaran ia menghirup aroma itu sebanyak-banyaknya dari leher Sehun, seolah-olah aroma itulah oksigennya untuk bertahan hidup.

Sehun sendiri hanya terkikik geli saat merasakan bulu-bulu halus yang mulai tumbuh di dagu Jongin terasa menggelitik lehernya, maka dengan cepat Sehun membalikkan badannya setelah terlebih dahulu meletakkan pisau tajam yang tadi di pegangnya ke atas konter. Ia tak mau m,engambil resiko tangannya terpotong setelah ini.

Tak menunggu lama bibir mereka berdua sudah bertautan, tangan Sehun melingkari leher Jongin guna menariknya untuk semakin mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jongin menyeringai di dalam ciuman mereka saat jemari Sehun terasa meremas helaian rambutnya dengan kasar, ia menghisap lidah Sehun dengan kuat sambil menggigitnya kecil hingga membuat sang istri melenguh sexy.

"Ughh.. Jhong.."

Saliva mereka berceceran di dagu dan leher mereka, merasa oksigen hampir habis maka dengan berat hati kedua belah bibir itu terpaksa berpisah.

Sehun terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah, dagunya terangkat saat ia merasakan jemari Jongin dengan lembut menghapus saliva mereka yang berceceran di sana.

"Apa itu tadi? Kau terlihat.. Panas."

Jongin berbisik di telinganya yang sukses membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Sehun berdoa dalam hati agar tidak tergoda akan suara berat nan sexy itu, ia tidak mau paginya yang indah berakhir dengan dirinya yang tak berbusana.

"Huhh? Kau tak tahu tuan Kim? Itu namanya ciuman."

Sehun berbicara sambil menatap mata Jongin, tangannya masih setia melingkari leher suaminya itu dan tangan Jongin pun masih betah melingkari pinggangnya. Mereka cukup nyaman dengan posisi ini.

"Eiyyy… Benarkah?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya, wajahnya menunjukkan raut sangsi.

"Tentu saja, kau tak mempercayaiku."

"Ughh, maafkan aku nyonya Kim. Aku tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya makanya aku tak tahu dengan apa yang kita lakukan tadi." Jongin menunjukkan raut wajah bersalah.

Hooo, Sehun menyeringai. Jadi ceritanya Jongin tengah bermain di pagi hari? Ah, mungkin Sehun akan mengikutinya kali ini dan akan melihat seberapa menariknya permainan mereka.

"Hmmm, kau tak pernah berciuman tuan Kim?" Sehun melarikan jemarinya mengusap bibir bawah Jongin. "Namun yang kulihat kau sangat ahli melakukannya tadi."

"Tidak nyonya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dan ciumanku denganmu tadi adalah yang pertama." Jongin berucap sungguh-sungguh.

"Ahh, kau memiliki bakat alami ternyata. Aku cukup terkesan tuan Kim." Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi nyonya, aku belum terlalu paham bila hanya sekali mencoba." Jongin menundukkan wajahnya, malu. "Bisakah.. bisakah kita mengulanginya?" Pintanya dengan harap.

"Mengulangi apa?" Sehun memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"I-itu… Bisakah kita kembali berciuman." Jongin menunjukkan wajah memelasnya.

"Bagaimana ya?" Sehun berpikir. "Sebenarnya aku sedang sibuk sekarang, bisakah kita melakukannya nanti malam?"

Jongin menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sehun, undangan eh..?

Hohoho.. Jongin tak menyangka istrinya bisa senakal ini.

"Malam? Apa nyonya akan membiarkan saya mencium nyonya sepuas-puas-puas-puas-nya?" Jongin berharap.

"Sepuasnya?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang ughhh.. bisa membuatnya meleleh.

"Ya sepuasnya. Bolehkah nyonya?"

"Tergantung tuan Kim. Aku tak tahu kadar kepuasanmu itu sampai mana." Sehun berpikir.

"Emmm, aku akan puas bila bisa mencium seluruh tubuhmu nyonya." Jongin menjilat bibirnya.

"Ughhh, kau sungguh serakah tuan Kim. Baiklah, aku mengizinkan tubuhku kau jelajahi dengan bibirmu yang sexy ini." Sehun menyerah dan mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Dan bisakah aku menjilat, menggigit, menghisap dan mengulum tubuhmu juga?"

"Kenapa kau harus melakukaan itu di tubuhku?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku nyonya, rasanya sangat di sayangkan bila bibirku bekerja namun gigi dan lidahku hanya diam saja."

"Baik-baik, ke-tamakan mu benar-benar sudah kuadrat tuan Kim. Kau boleh mencium, menjilat, menggigit, menghisap dan mengulum anggota tubuhku tuan Kim."

"Terimakasih nyonya. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan puas bila hanya dengan bibir, lidah dan gigiku saja, selain kepuasanku aku juga menginginkan kepuasanmu." Jongin menyeringai.

"Benarkah?" Sehun terkejut. "Jadi apa kau punya solusi atas permasalah ini tuan?"

Sehun balas menyeringai. Oh tuhan, dia mulai menyukai permainan ini. Kekeke…

"Entahlah." Jongin mengangkat bahunya sok cuek. "Namun kalau anda berkenan, aku bisa menggunakan kedua tanganku juga."

"Tanganmu? Apa yang bisa tanganmu lakukan?" Sehun menunjukkan raut sangsi. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya bila jawabanmu meyakinkanku."

"Aku juga tak tahu nyonya, kau ingatkan? Ini yang pertama untukku." Jongin memasang wajah tak yakin. "Tapi aku yakin tanganku bisa mengocok, meremas dan memerah, jemariku juga bisa memilin dan menusuk."

"Ughhh, ku rasa kedua tanganmu memang harus di ikut sertakan." Sehun merinding.

"Yahhh, memang harus di sertakan." Jongin mengangguk. "Tapi aku masih belum yakin itu saja bisa memuaskanmu nyonya."

"Ehhh? Benarkah?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau begitu, apakah kau punya opsi lainnya tuan Kim?"

"Ya, aku sebenarnya mempunyai _suatu benda_ yang sangat pribadi dan aku yakin kali ini kau akan puas nyonya." Jongin mengangguk yakin kali ini.

"Waw, aku tak tau kau punya sesuatu seperti itu. Bagaimana bentuknya tuan Kim?"

"Well, aku bisa bilang kalau bentuknya panjang dan juga keras, aku rasa dia juga sangat besar."

"Lalu? Dimana _dia_?" Sehun tersenyum miring.

" _Dia_ masih di sangkar- _nya_ terkurung dan kedinginan."

"Ya tuhan, kalau begitu _dia_ harus di hangatkan. Kau tahu cara menghangatkannya?" Sehun sok panic.

"Tentu saja, _dia_ harus masuk ke dalam lubang yang hangat dan basah juga sempit."

"Lubang? Oh aku bisa mencarikannya untukmu, ada cara lainnya?" Sehun tersenyum nakal.

"Ya _dia_ juga bisa hangat bila di jilat, di hisap dan di kulum."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan menjilat dan mengulum- _nya_." Sehun mengangguk. "Umm, tuan Kim? Apa aku boleh menggigit- _nya_?"

Jongin menggeram rendah saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, apalagi mata yang mengerjab polos itu. Ughhhh, apa istrinya ini minta di terkam ya?

"Y-ya, kau boleh menggigit- _nya_ nyonya. Tapi jangan kuat-kuat cukup perlahan saja karena walaupun dia besar, panjang, dan keras, tapi dia sangat-sangat sensitive."

"Yeayyyy.. baiklah, aku akan perlahan. Tapi kau yakinkan kalau dia akan memuaskanku?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku yakin nyonya." Jongin mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, nanti malam ya tuan Kim.." Sehun mengedip genit dan mencium bibir Jongin sekilas sebelum tertawa renyah.

"Ya nyonya. Sampai nanti malam."

Jongin menyeringai tampan saat mengingat Haowen dan Taeoh sedang tidak ada di rumah, dia akan menghabisi Sehun malam ini. Ummm, bahkan Jongin mempertimbangkan untuk mengikut sertakan beberapa mainan nanti malam. Kekekeke, Jongin bersumpah akan membuat Sehun akan menjerit dan memohon padanya nanti malam.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan setelah Sehun kembali memegang pisaunya, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu namun ia tak mengingat apa yang di lupakannya. Jongin masih mengingat hal yang di lupakannya saat jemari lentik Sehun meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih sayang." Jongin tersenyum dan menyesap kopinya.

"Hmmm sama-sama. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sehun bertanya heran saat melihat Jongin yang kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ia bisa melihat kerutan di kening suaminya itu.

"Uh, aku seperti melupakan sesuatu namun aku tidak ingat apa itu."

Jongin menyangga dagunya menggunakan telapak tangannya dan menatap Sehun yang mulai memasukkan bahan-bahan yang di potongnya tadi ke dalam panci.

"Apa yang kau lupakan?"

"Entahlah." Jongin memijit pelipisnya, dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung terbelalak.

"Hun, mana map ku yang berwarna biru?"

"Uh? Jadi itu yang kau lupakan?"

"Ya, jadi mana map itu? aku bangun pagi untuk menyelesaikannya." Jongin duduk tegak menatap Sehun yang masih anteng mengaduk supnya.

"Di dalam tas kerjamu."

Jongin menepuk keningnya, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan tas kerjanya? Ughh, Jongin meringis saat memikirkan kalau dia sudah bertambah tua makanya bisa melupakan tas kerja sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengerjakannya dulu." Jongin hendak bangkit sebelum suara Sehun mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah mengerjakannya tadi."

"Kau yang menyelesaikan?" Jongin bernafas lega.

"Ummm, kau terlihat kelelahan makanya aku kerjakan. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras sayang." Sehun menuang supnya ke dalam mangkuk kaca.

Ia membawa sup-nya ke meja dan juga membawa piring-piring serta sepiring besar ayam goreng tepung yang hampir membuat liur Jongin menetes saat melihat dan mencium baunya.

"Kapan kau menggorengnya? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Sebelum kau datang ayam ini sudah ku goreng." Sehun tersenyum setelah semuanya terhidang.

"Kapan anak-anak pulang?"

"Besok, mereka sedang bersenang-senang bersama Chan hyung dan Kyungie Hyung."

"Ohh, aku merindukan mereka."

"Aku juga, apa kita suruh mereka pulang saja ya?" Sehun bertanya.

"JANGAN..!" Jongin berteriak spontan.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka sedang bersenang-senang sayang. Kapan lagi Kyungie hyung dan Chan hyung bisa bersama mereka coba?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Hmmm, baiklah."

Fyuhhhh..

Diam-diam Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega. Bisa gawat kalau anak-anak pulang sekarang, bisa-bisa rencana memuaskan dan di puaskan nanti malam batal. Pokoknya malam ini, Sehun harus jadi tawanannya satu malaman penuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..**

* * *

Holla, Kangen saya…?

Hufttt, Suna sedang demam, pilek, flu dan batuk. Suna di karantina oleh ibu Suna di dalam kamar dan hanya memegan ponsel dan laptop. Dan karena Suna bosan, Suna kembali menjamah dam memperkosa laptop Suna habis-habisan. Dan Walaaaa… Suna Update dua FF sekaligus.

Chap kemarin ada yang usul KaiHun momen doang, tanpa ada si lucu Haowen dan si tampan Taeoh. Dan mungkin karena kepala Suna otaknya sedang miring makanya Suna membuat adegan di atas penuh kata-kata uang ummm agak kotor kali ya?

Okey yang terakhir, tolong review ne chinguuuu…

Dan doa'akan Suna agar lekas sembuh, biasanya doa yang tulus bakal di kabulin Allah SWT.

Please… #Puppyeyes

Adis…#Bow

Jaa na Minna…

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[saphire always for onyx] [JongOdult] [Keys13th] [kim sehyun96] [Rofa575] [Frisky-kun] [babyhunhun94] [dia luhane] [Ubannya Sehun] [ParkJitta][Ath Sehunnie] [Kaihun520] [rosianakawai] [Imeelia] [lustkai] [askasufa] [haeri20412] [Qiannie26] [ayufishy3424] [LoveHyunFamily] [violynoctam] [Yessie94esy] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [whirlwind27] [zlovelyx] [xobechan56] [baebaektaeluv] [sehunskai] [virniania] [Ihfaherdita892] [daddykaimommysehun] [Hann Hunnie] [izzsweetcity] [Zelobysehuna] [MMy jeje] [anoncikiciw] [yullseh] [auliavp] [utsukushii02] [Berry Kyu] [Syakilashine] [hunnbebi] [miss leeanna] [YunYuliHun] [seli kim] [PJSBILXO] [sumiya wu] [Dinda hunnie hannie] [sehunsbae] [my love double b] [kkam EdyBrr] [Dazzling Kaise] [choco jin] [bbhbaek] [exobabyyhun] [yeon1411]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Lei Haowen, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun. (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Typo, dan Kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19.._**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ma.. Ma.. ta.. ta…"

"Ma…Ta ta.. gya he he.."

Suara ocehan khas anak balita terdengar di ruang tengah keluarga Kim, Haowen tengah bermain di sana dengan di temani banyak sekali mainan. Kenapa bisa banyak? Tentu saja karena mainan nya bercampur dengan punya Taeoh.

Di usianya yang ke 18 bulan, Haowen sudah bisa duduk, berdiri, dan melangkahkan kaki walau belum banyak, dia juga sudah bisa berbicara walau sepatah dua patah kata. Kata pertama yang di ucapkannya 3 bulan lalu adalah 'Ma..', Sehun senang sekali saat mendengarnya berbeda dengan Jongin dan Taeoh yang cemberut.

Mereka merajuk karena merasa Haowen lebih menyayangi Sehun sehingga kata pertamanya adalah 'Ma' bukan 'Pa' ataupun 'hyung', mereka merajuk seharian penuh hingga membuat Sehun pusing. Untung saja setelah di beri pengertian oleh halmeoni Kim mereka mengerti, wajar dong kata pertamanya 'Ma' orang yang mengandung aja Sehun.

Namun sekarang kosakata Haowen sudah bertambah banyak, dia sudah bisa mengucapkan 'Pa' ataupun 'Hung'-hyung- hingga membuat Jongin dan Taeoh gembira setengah mati.

"Ma Ma…"

Sehun yang sedang berada di dapur tersenyum senang, ia memang sedang memasak untuk makan siang dan mendengar celotehan Haowen seperti music tersendiri baginya. Matanya melirik jam di atas pintu masuk dapur, dia bisa melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.25 Pm, yang berarti 5 menit lagi Taeoh pulang.

Jongin sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya siang ini dan akan makan siang bersama mereka hari ini, karena akhir-akhir ini Jongin memang jarang pulang untuk makan siang karena ia sedang giat-giatnya menaikkan omset perusahaan agar bisa secepatnya membayar hutang pada Yifan, Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Padahal mereka mengatakan untuk tidak teburu-buru mengembalikannya, apalagi Luhan dan Chanyeol. Mereka malah mengatakan untuk tidak mengembalikannya karena uang yang di pakai Jongin ya merupakan uang Sehun dan Taeoh juga.

Tetapi memang dasarnya Jongin keras kepala, dia malah dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan _'Hyung, Sehun dan Taeoh itu cukup menikmati uangku dan aku yang bekerja keras. Sebagai suami dan ayah, aku yang harusnya memberikan mereka uang bukan sebaliknya. Makanya uang yang ku pinjam itu, akan tetap ku kembalikan.'_

Luhan dan Chanyeol angkat tangan, mereka menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan makhluk hitam tetapi sexy itu. Mereka diam saja tak mau berkomentar lagi, toh kalau berada di posisi Jongin mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Itu namanya harga diri sebagai kepala keluarga.

"Anak papa main sendiri yah?"

"Gya ha ha ha, pa…"

Sehun mendengar suara Jongin yang sedang berbicara di ruang tengah, ia tersenyum senang saat mendengar balasan tawa renyah dari Haowen di indra pendengarannya. Segera saja Sehun menghidangkan masakannya di atas meja dan menyusun peralatan makan yang akan mereka gunakan nanti.

"Ma.."

Sehun berbalik saat mendengar suara manja yang sudah sangat di hapalnya itu, ia mendapatkan pelukan erat dengan sebuah kepala yang terbenam di perutnya. Taeoh mengusak rambutnya di perut rata Sehun hingga membuat si empunya terkikik kecil.

"Kenapa, hemmm..?"

Sehun menjajarkan dirinya hingga sama tinggi dengan Taeoh, tangannya mengusap lembut pipi gembil wajah anak sulungnya ini. Sehun cukup merasa takjub dengan kemiripan Taeoh dan Jongin yang seperti pinang kembar, hanya saja anaknya ini lebih imut dan tampan. Kekeke, Jongin pasti marah bila ia mendengar isi hati Sehun ini.

"Lapar, kakak laparrrr sekali."

Sehun mencubit kecil bibir Taeoh yang mencebik, ia segera menyuruh Taeoh duduk di kursi dan memanggil Jongin dan Haowen. Makan siang mereka hari ini terasa lebih nikmat karena keluarga mereka berkumpul semua.

"Hun, nanti aku akan pulang terlambat. Ada klien yang datang dari jepang untuk berinvestasi di Kim Corp dan aku harus menjamunya makan malam lalu mengantarnya ke hotel."

Jongin berbicara di sela-sela kunyahannya, ia menatap Sehun yang masih menyuapi Haowen. Bisa dilihatnya Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, senyum yang bisa membuat bibirnya ikut tertarik ke atas.

"Aku mengerti."

"Ma, kakak mau sosis." Taeoh menyodorkan piringnya kearah Sehun.

"Jangan makan sosis terus, makan juga nih sayur."

Jongin dengan seenaknya menumpuk sayur-sayuran di piring Taeoh, sukses membuat si empunya piring meringis jijik.

"Apaan sih pa? Kakak gak mau ih." Taeoh mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kamu itu harus makan sayur, biar pintar."

"Ishhh, kakak udah pintar. Papa seharusnya membaca kertas ulangan kakak, bukan cuma membaca dokumen kantor papa."

Jongin terdiam mendengarnya, sendok yang di pegangnya terlepas dan menimbulkan dentingan pelan ketika menyentuh piring kaca di meja. Sedangkan Taeoh kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa mengetahui kalau ucapannya tadi cukup tajam untuk menohok jantung Jongin.

Yah, Jongin seharusnya sadar karena akhir-akhir ini ia memang banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk lembur di kantor dan hampir melupakan perannya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga.

Jongin terlalu terobsesi untuk segera membayar hutangnya dengan cara mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaannya tanpa istirahat yang cukup.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah lagi memeriksa nilai ulangan Taeoh seperti biasanya karena Jongin akan pergi ke kantor sebelum anak-anaknya bangun dan pulang setelah mereka tertidur.

Hari ini merupakan pengecualian, karena Sehun dengan sangat memohon padanya untuk pulang lebiah awal karena merindukan makan siang bersama.

"Maafkan papa ya, papa seharusnya lebih memperhatikan kakak."

Jongin menghentikan makannya dan melihat Taeoh yang juga memberhentikan makannya dan sedang menatap wajahnya dengan kening berkerut tanda tak paham.

"Heung? Maaf kenapa? Papa tidak punya salah kok."

"Maaf karena akhir-akhir ini papa lebih sering di kantor dan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama kakak dan Wen-chan."

"Aaaa.." Taeoh mengangguk mengerti. "Papa memang salah."

Jongin terkesiap, tak menyangka Taeoh akan mengucapkan hal itu.

"Tapi, kakak mengerti kok. Kakak cukup pintar untuk memahami kalau papa melakukan itu semua untuk kami." Taeoh tersenyum.

"Gyaa.. Ta ta gya." Seolah menyetujui ucapan sang hyung, Haowen ikut berceloteh.

"Kakak masih cukup beruntung karena mama selalu ada untuk kami. Kakak juga mempunyai appa dan umma, daddy dan mommy juga selalu memberikan kami perhatian. Kakak lebih beruntung dari pada teman-teman kakak yang mempunyai orang tua terlampau sibuk hingga tidak bisa bertemu dalam beberapa bulan."

Jongin dan Sehun diam mendengarkan, mereka masih mengingat bagaimana dulu wali kelas Taeoh menyuruh mereka agar lebih mengerti putra mereka ini.

Mereka tidak mau mengulang kesalahan mereka dulu sehingga Taeoh menjauh, mereka ingin Taeoh lebih terbuka dan dengan mendengarkan isi hatinya adalah langkah pertama.

"Dulu kakak bahkan lebih kesepian, saat papa bekerja kakak hanya sendirian. Tapi sekarang kakak sudah punya keluarga yang lengkap, jadi papa tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Bekerjalah dengan tenang, karena kakak tidak mau punya papa yang memiliki banyak hutang. Hehehehe…"

Taeoh terkekeh, ia kembali melanjutkan makannya sambil sesekali menggoda Haowen. Sedangkan kedua orang dewasa di sana sedang saling berpandangan seolah bertelepati mengatakan kalau anak mereka bukanlah anak biasa, anak mereka istimewa. Teramat istimewa, sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir.

Karena seorang anak hanya ingin di mengerti dan di dengar, namun terkadang orang tua terlampu merasa benar dengan memaksakan kehendak mereka yang bahkan belum tentu bisa membuat anak-anaknya bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Holla..

Maaf ya karena chap ini lebih pendek, tetapi Suna suka chap ini karena uri Taeoh terlihat sangat keren. Hehehe…

Chingu, Suna mempunyai ff baru yang berjudul 'El Es', sudah adakah yang melihat? Kalau belum, sudikah kalian untuk mampir? Mana tahu chingudeul tertarik dan sudi untuk mereview. Hehehe…

Oke jangan lupa review ne…

Adios..#Bow

Jaa na Minna…

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[LoveHyunFamily] [xobechan56] [daddykaimommysehun] [luskai] [whirlwind27] [ohhanniehunnie] [Ubannya Sehun] [Berry Kyu] [ParkJitta] [babyhunhun94] [saphire always for onyx] [ohhSena] [violynoctam] [kim sehyun96] [adevia prksoo] [Kaihun502] [auliavp] [sehunskai] [izzsweetcity] [dia luhane] [Zelobysehuna] [Frisky-kun] [daebaektaeluv] [ayufishy3424] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [Hann Hunnie] [Ath Sehunnie] [Jong Odult] [Taman Coklat] [haeri20412] [askasufa] [yunacho90] [Yessi94esy] [sehunaprillia] [Permenkaret] [Syakilashine] [guest] [yehet94] [seli kim] [YunYuliHun] [hunnbebi] [PJSBILXO] [Icha] [VampireDPS] [ohunie] [kkam EdyBrr] [yeon1411] [jonginmanura] [tinkeubell] [vivikim406] [SeiraCBHS] [1004baekie] [my love double b] [Risty662]**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Lei Haowen, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun. (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Typo, dan Kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20...**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Ikuttt…"

Seorang bocah manis merengek kecil, tangannya menarik-narik kemeja yang di pakai oleh seorang anak lelaki yang tengah beranjak remaja yang terlihat sedang mengambil sebuah bola basket di atas lemari.

"Hyung, ikuttt.."

Lagi, bocah manis itu merengek. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan menampilkan wajah bak anak anjing kehujanan yang minta di pungut. Si remaja menghela nafas panjang, hari ini dia hendak bertanding basket bersama teman-temannya dan adiknya merengek ingin ikut.

"Hyung hanya sebentar, nanti siang juga sudah sampai rumah."

Si remaja mengusap kepala adiknya dengan sayang, ibu jarinya menghapus beberapa bulir air mata yang terlanjur keluar dari caramel indah adiknya.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Oh ayolah, hyung janji sore ini kita akan bermain sepuasnya."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Si remaja menegaskan janjinya dengan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking mungil adiknya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat binar ceria di wajah adiknya sudah kembali karena sungguh dia tak pernah bisa melihat adiknya bersedih.

"KIM TAEOHHHH…"

"KIM HAOWENN.."

Si remaja dan si bocah saling bertatapan, mereka sudah tahu kelanjutan teriakan itu. Si remaja memanggul ranselnya dan menyelipkan bola basket di lengan kirinya lalu tangan kanannya dengan sigap menggandeng adiknya keluar dari kamarnya.

"SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP/ sarapan sudah siap."

Kalimat yang sama, namun dengan intonasi yang berbeda. Si bocah terkikik geli saat hyung-nya meniru kalimat yang sudah setiap hari mereka dengar, sedangkan yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum saat melihat kikikan manis dari saudaranya.

Memasuki ruang makan mereka langsung disuguhi adegan berbahaya, maka dengan sigap si remaja menutupi mata polos adiknya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, bagaimana mungkin dua lelaki dewasa itu tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka?

"Pa, ma. Bisakah kalian menghentikan itu?" ujarnya pelan.

"Hyung, kenapa matanya di tutup sih..?"

Kedua lelaki itu melepaskan pagutan mereka, yang lebih cantik tersenyum sambil melambai mengisyaratkan agar keduanya mendekat. Sedangkan lelaki satunya hanya menyeringai tampan dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh si cantik.

"Mama masak nasi goreng kesukaan kakak." Si cantik menunjuk sepiring nasi goreng seafood yang telah terhidang di atas meja. "Dan Kim Jongin, lepaskan pelukanmu ini."

Jongin hanya terkekeh dan mencium pipi istri cantiknya sekilas, melepaskan pelukannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan kedua jagoannya. Matanya bisa melihat kalau kedua sudah siap dengan seragam masing-masing, ia pun menyesap kopi hitamnya sambil membaca Koran pagi.

Sehun yang masih berdiri di konter pun melihat mereka sambil tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka kalau pernikahannya dengan Jongin sudah menginjak usia 8 tahun.

Kim Taeoh, putra sulungnya yang dulu masih berumur 6 tahun kini sudah menginjak usia remaja. Di usianya yang memasuki 14 tahun, bocah yang dulunya cadel dan berpipi chubby itu sekarang telah berubah banyak.

Tubuhnya bertambah tinggi, bahkan tingginya sudah hampir menyamai dirinya. Pipi chubbynya menghilang dan berganti menjadi pipi tirus yang cocok dengan rahang tegasnya yang menurun dari sang ayah.

Hidungnya mancung –yang kali ini Sehun syukuri, karena Taeoh mewarisi hidung Kyungsoo bukan hidung Jongin-. Bibirnya merah alami dan matanya tajam menampilkan aura sexy yang lagi-lagi di warisinya dari Jongin.

Taeoh sudah memasuki kelas 3 di Junior High School, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak heran bila putranya itu akan membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk cokelat dan surat cinta dari sekolahnya. Yeah, Sehun sama sekali tidak heran karena Kim Taeoh di usianya yang baru menginjak 14 tahun sudah menjadi remaja tampan yang banyak di gilai oleh para gadis.

Mata Sehun berlabuh pada putra bungsunya, Kim Haowen yang tengah menegak susu cokelatnya. Haowen menginjak usia 7 tahun dan lagi-lagi Sehun harus bersyukur karena putranya itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat-sangat menggemaskan dan rupawan.

Kim Haowen, bocah cilik berusia 7 tahun yang tahun ini mulai duduk di kelas 2 sekolah dasar. Berwajah datar namun manis dan imut, keseluruhan wajahnya sama persis dengan wajah Sehun ketika anak-anak. Bibirnya, hidungnya, matanya, dan ia juga mewarisi otalk pintar milik sang mama.

Selesai dengan kedua anaknya, Sehun melirik sang suami yang telah hidup bersamanya selama 8 tahun ini. Kim Jongin, lelaki yang sangat di cintainya. Lelaki yang dulu -8 tahun yang lalu- masihlah sering bertindak ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakan.

Tetapi sekarang di usianya yang memasuki usia 31 tahun, Kim Jongin menjadi sosok yang sangat dewasa, sabar, dan tegas. Jongin menjadi sosok kepala keluarga yang sangat bertanggung jawab, sosok yang mampu membuat Sehun bisa merasakan jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya.

Sedangkan dirinya? Dirinya tidak banyak berubah kecuali kesabarannya yang meningkat beberapa kali lipat guna menghadapi ketiga lelaki yang di cintainya ini.

Ia juga harus banyak bersabar saat ada beberapa orang gadis muda yang akan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan mencari Taeoh dengan dalih belajar bersama, padahal Sehun tahu kalau gadis-gadis itu hanya ingin pendekatan.

Bahkan tak jarang mereka akan membawakan beberapa buah tangan untuknya, yeah kalau kata orang mah luluhkan dulu orang tuanya baru dapatkan hati anaknya.

"Kak, semalam ada yang mencari kakak ke rumah."

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sampaing Haowen dan mengusap sisa susu di bibirnya dengan tisu, matanya melihat Taeoh yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Siapa? Kenapa kakak tidak tahu?"

"Anaknya presdir Ahn, dia datang sewaktu kakak ketaman bersama Wen-chan."

"Presdir Ahn? Pemilik King Groups?" Jongin bertanya heran dan menghentikan membaca koran paginya.

"Iya" Sehun mengangguk. "Kakak kenal kan? Orangnya cantik dan sopan."

"Hmmm." Taeoh berdehem dan menelan makanannya. "tidak kenal tapi tahu, kemarin dia menaruh surat di loker kakak. Dia menyuruh kakak untuk ke taman belakang sekolah setelah pulang sekolah."

"Lalu?" Sehun bertanya tak sabar, sedangkan yang di tanya masih melahap nasi gorengnya dengan lahap.

"Hehehehe, kakak lupa dan pulang duluan." Taeoh nyengir tak bersalah.

"Ehh..? Bisa saja yang mau di bicarakannya adalah hal yang penting, buktinya saja semalam dia rela datang kerumah kita." Sehun mendesah kasihan membayangkan gadis cantik itu menunggu anaknya yang ceroboh ini.

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri hanya menggeleng pasrah, istrinya benar-benar polos ya. Apa Sehun tidak sadar? Kalau ada yang menyuruh seseorang ke taman belakang sekolah alasannya mah cuma dua, mau mengajak berkelahi atau menyatakan cinta.

Nah, menilik dari siapa surat itu berasal, tidak mungkin gadis itu mengajak anak mereka yang tampan ini untuk berkelahi dan satu-satunya alasan byang masuk akal adalah gadis itu hendak menyatakan cinta. Lagipula apa Sehun lupa? Pernyataan cinta dari gadis-gadis adalah makanan sehari-hari Taeoh.

"Aduh ma, kakak yakin kok kalau yang mau di bicarakannya pasti tidak penting." Taeoh memutar bola matanya malas.

"Issshh, kakak kok cuek banget sih? Bisa aja kan dia mau membicarakan saham?"

Hahhhh…

Jongin dan Taeoh menghela nafas bersamaan mendengar ucapan lelaki pucat yang sialnya sangat mereka cintai ini, bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa berpikir kalau gadis itu akan membicarakan saham perusahaan? Di taman belakang? Terkutuklah pemikiran polos seorang Kim Sehun.

"Ma, JungHae pasti hanya ingin berkunjung."

"JungHae?"

"Gadis itu, Ahn JungHae."

"Aaaa.." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Wen-chan sudah selesai?" Jongin bertanya pada anak bungsunya yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandangi percakapan mereka.

"Uh? Belum, sebentar lagi ya pa." Matanya mengerjap imut.

"Apa pun sayang, papa akan menunggu selama yang kamu mau." Jongin mengusap kepala Haowen dengan sayang.

"Kak, kakak belum punya pacar kan? Kok sibuk banget dari tadi." Sehun menggoda Taeoh yang terlihat asyik dengan smart phone-nya.

"Apaan sih ma?" Taeoh mendengus. "Ini dari ChaeLin."

Taeoh menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang berisikan percakapannya dengan teman baiknya -ChaeLin.

"Yah, bisa sajakan kakak pacaran dengan ChaeLin. Walaupun mama lebih berharap kakak pacaran dengan Sarang sih."

"Ma, kakak masih 14 tahun loh." Taeoh berusaha menyadarkan Sehun.

"Trus?"

"Kakak tidak mau mempunyai nasib seperti papa yang punya anak di usia muda. Mama mau menggendong cucu di usia semuda ini? Mama masih 31 tahun, kakak ingatkan kalau mama lupa pada umur mama." Taeoh menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Errrr, mama tidak mau."

"Lagipula, kalau kakak punya pacar kemungkinan kakak akan jarang dirumah." Taeoh melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kakak akan lebih menyayangi pacar kakak di bandingkan mama. Mama mau?"

"ENGGAK MAU."

Sehun berteriak, dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Pokoknya Taeoh hanya boleh menjadi milik Sehun dan keluarga mereka.

"Trus, kakak bakal jarang main sama Wen-chan karena lebih milih nemenin pacar kakak. Boleh?"

"ENGGAK BOLEH."

Sekarang Haowen yang berteriak, tidak rela kakak tersayangnya lebih memilih pacarnya ketimbang bermain dengannya.

"Yahh, gimana ya? Kakak juga bakal lupa belajar, lebih milih buat nge-date sama pacar kakak. Papa ngasih izinkan?"

"YA ENGGAK LAH."

Kali ini Jongin yang berteriak, tidak terima akan pikiran yang terlintas di kepalanya. Mana mungkin dia mengizinkan. Taeoh tidak belajar, dan anaknya itu akan menjadi bodoh. Mana ada pewaris dua perusahaan yang memiliki otak bodoh, bisa jadi Kim Corp dan Park-Do Coorporation bangkrut seketika.

"Jadiii…?"

Taeoh memasang wajah bertanya namun dengan nada menggoda, ia hampir tergelak melihat wajah papa, mama dan adiknya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega berbohong, mana mungkin sih dia melupakan keluarganya dan lupa belajar?

Taeoh punya kewajiban besar sebagai seorang anak, berbakti kepada mama-papa dan juga umma-appa nya. Ia juga mempunyai beban berat yang di tanggungnya sebagai pewaris dua keluarga.

Dan Taeoh juga memiliki kewajiban sebagai seorang kakak, ia masih mempunyai banyak tugas untuk membimbing adiknya pada jalan yang benar, menjaga adiknya dan mencurahkan kasih sayangnya dan melindungin Haowen sebagai seorang kakak.

"POKOKNYA KAKAK ENGGAK BOLEH PUNYA PACAR, KIM TAEOH CUMA BOLEH JADI MILIK KAMI SELAMANYA."

Well, sepertinya Taeoh lupa akan ke-absurd-an keluarga kecilnya ini. Kalau mereka bilang selamanya berarti itu akan benar-benar menjadi selamanya. Ahhh, Kim Taeoh. Siap-siaplah untuk tidak punya pendamping selamanya karena keposesifan mama dan adikmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..?**

* * *

Holla…

Kembali lagi dengan Suna di sini…

Tidak terasa, FF ini sudah memasuki Chap ke-20. Dan Suna banyak-banyak berterimakasih karena kesetian chingudeul semua hingga FF ini hampir menembus 1k review. Disini Taeoh udah remaja lohhh... Kekekeke…

Dan di Chap 20 ini, adakah yang sudah bosan dengan FF ini? Kalau ada yang bosan kita akan mengakhirinya di Chap ini.

Jangan lupa review ne…

Adios..#Bow

Jaa na Minna…

* * *

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[auliavp] [daebaektaeluv] [Asami Kaise] [Ath Sehunnie] [Berry Kyu] [ohsanie] [kjinftosh] [ParkJitta] [Zelobysehuna] [babyhunhun94] [ohhanniehunnie] [Ubannya Sehun] [dia luhane] [1004baekie] [yunacho90] [Yessi94esy] [fiya KH] [Ihfaherdiati892] [askasufa] [kim sehyun96] [YoungChanBiased] [anoncikiciw] [lustkai] [violynoctam] [saphire always for onyx] [xobechan56] [VampireDPS] [vivikim406] [Risty662] [SeiraCBHS] [rasti] [BunnyJoon] [JongOdult] [utsukushii02] [AprilianyArdeta] [LoveHyunFamily] [oohsehun12] [Love Kaihun] [Syakilashine] [hunnbebi] [sehunskai] [YunYuliHun] [byhunnn] [guest] [babykaihun] [kkam EdyBrr] [seli kim] [PJSBILXO] [izzsweetcity] [sumiya wu] [guest2] [Frisky-kun] [Dazzling Kaise] [mylovedoubleb] [adeviaprksoora] [adevia prksoo] [Grey378] [cendelyrufela28] [rovi mvpshawol] [Nagisa Kitagawa] love kaihun]**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Lei Haowen, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, M-preg, Typo dan kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21…**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tengah duduk-duduk santai di ruang tengah sambil menonton televise saat telinganya mendengar suara bel rumahnya yang berdering nyaring. Sehun bangkit menuju pintu, bibir tipisnya menggerutu sambil mengumpat. Mengutuk siapapun yang datang kerumahnya di jam-sam santainya seperti sekarang.

Jam santai di kamus Sehun adalah ketika Jongin sudah berangkat ke kantor dan anak-anaknya –Taeoh dan Haowen- telah berangkat ke sekolah mereka masing-masing. Di jam-jam itulah Sehun mendapat waktu santainya karena bila tiga jagoannya itu ada dirumah, Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa tenang apalagi bersantai.

Dan sekarang siapa yang berani mengganggunya?

Masih dengan menggerutu, Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati kokoh tersebut dan ia langsung menghela nafas bosan. Sehun berdecak malas, namun tidak di gubris oleh si pengetuk pintu.

Tiga orang gadis muda itu tersenyum lebar sambil tangan mereka masing-m,asing mengacungkan sebuah bingkisan, ada _paper bag_ , ada kotak kue, dan Sehun sukses terbelalak saat melihat bingkisan dengan logo Gucci sebagai _cover_ -nya.

Ya tuhan…

Sehun memijit pelipisnya, jangan bilang kalau keperluan gadis-gadis ini hanya untuk bertamu. Itu fitnah banget guys.

"Pagi tante.."

Ahn JungHee, anak presdir Ahn dari King Groups menyapa Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Sehun mengenalinya sebagai gadis yang tempo hari datang kerumahnya, gadis yang datang untuk menemui anak sulungnya yang tampan itu.

"Pagi JungHae."

Sehun mencoba tersenyum, walau dalam hatinya tengah menghapal nama para penghuni kebun binatang. Sehun yang awalnya suka pada JungHae berubah menjadi antipati sekarang akibat ucapan Taeoh semalam, ia tak mau akan tampannya melupakan dirinya dan keluarga kalau berpacaran.

"Wah, tante tau nama aku?"

JungHae memekik kecil, merasa senang karena Sehun mengetahui namanya sedangkan ia tak pernah memberitahukan namanya pada pria cantik ini.

"Kakak yang memberitahu kemarin."

Sehun merolling caramel indahnya, bosan. Namun JungHae yang kegirangan sama sekali tidak menyadari dan malah ber-Kya-Kyaa ria dengan kedua temannya.

"Tae yang ngasih tau? Ya ampun aku seneng banget." JungHae melompat kecil.

"Errr, kalian mau apa kesini?" Sehun yang sudah amat bosan pun dengan tega merusak moment gadis-gadis yang tengah menjerit-jerit itu.

"Aku mau berkun- AWW." JungHae memekik sakit saat temannya menginjak kakinya. "Iya-iya, maksudnya kami mau berkunjung." JungHae menekankan kata kami.

"Berkunjung? Bukannya ini masih jam sekolah ya?" Sehun bertanya heran, karena sumpah ini masih jam 10 pagi dan Sehun yakin pasti jam segini putranya masih belajar di dalam kelas.

"Eh? Ka-kami.."

"Kalian bolos?"

Mata Sehun memicing, tak pernah suka pada orang yang bolos sekolah. Menurut Sehun masih banyak anak-anak yang putus sekolah karena tidak mempunyai biaya, sedangkan anak-anak kaya ini dengan mudahnya membolos di saat orang tuanya membayar mahal sekolah mereka.

"Bu-bukan.." JungHae tergagap.

"Lalu?"

"Ka-kami sudah izin kok."

"Izin? Izin untuk hal yang tidak perlu?" Sehun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran gadis-gadis ini.

"Ini perlu, perlu banget malah." Teman JungHae ikut bicara.

"Oh ya?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu? Apa keperluan kalian?"

"Kami mau bertanya tentang Tae pada tante." Ketiga gadis itu tersipu malu.

Benar kan? Sehun sudah menduga kalau kedatangan mereka kesini pasti berhubungan dengan Taeoh, bagaimana bisa hanya karena ingin mengetahui tentang anaknya itu para gadis muda itu membolos sekolah? Karena Sehun sama sekali tidak mempercayai kata-kata mereka yang mengatakan sudah izin pada pihak sekolah.

Kalau sudah izinpun, apa yang mereka jadikan alasan? Izin untuk menemui calon mertua? Izin untuk ke mall dan membelikan barang-barang mahal yang di jadikan bingkisan? Sehun akan mengutuk para guru di sekolah mereka kalau guru-guru itu mengizinkan mereka keluar dari kawasan sekolah dengan alasan-alasan tak masuk akal itu.

"Kalian tau? Taeoh itu suka makan daging."

Sehun menyandar di daun pintu, sedangkan gadis-gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya seperti wartawan yang ingin mewawancarai seorang artis tenar. Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat mengajak mereka untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya, karena kalau sampai hal itu terjadi maka Sehun yakin gadis-gadis itu tidak akan pulang sebelum Taeoh datang.

"Wah, kalau boleh tau.. Tae suka makan daging apa tan?" JungHae tersipu. "Aku bakalan buatin Tae bekal besok."

"Oh kebetulan banget." Sehun menepukkan tangannya sekali dengan wajah ceria yang dibuat-buat. "Tae suka makan daging manusia, terutama daging gadis muda seperti kalian."

WHATTTT…?

Ketiga gadis itu menampilkan wajah cengo yang sungguh menggelikan, sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan sebelum ia menutup pintunya Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada gadis-gadis itu.

"Tante saranin, kalian buat ngejauhin Tae deh. Dia itu sebenarnya kanibal lohhhh…"

Dan dengan nada sing a song-nya Sehun pun menutup pintu rumahnya sambil menyeringai senang, dan ia langsung tertawa setan saat mendengar lengkingan teriakan di depan rumahnya.

"AAAAAAAAAA…."

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Taeoh sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya sambil menggandeng jemari mungil Haowen di genggaman hangatnya, mereka berdua tertawa sambil sesekali saling menjahili.

"Kak, aku mau main sama Zhuyi di rumah mommy nanti." Haowen mendorong gerbang rumahnya, ia mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya saat gerbangnya tergeser saat Taeoh ikut mendorong.

"Hufttt, kakak kok ikutan dorong sih?"

"Ehh? Enggak boleh ya? Maaf deh."

Haowen mendengus, kakaknya itu adalah kakak yang paling tidak peka di dunia. Sebagai lelaki, harga diri Haowen tersakiti karena mendorong gerbang pun harus di bantu. Dan berterimakasihlah pada papa Jongin yang telah mengajarkan tentang harga diri pada putranya yang baru berusia 7 tahun.

"Isshhh, kakak jahat."

Haowen memekik dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu, menghentakkan kakinya saat tidak menemukan sang mama di manapun. Ia berlari kehalaman belakang dan menghela nafas lega saat dilihatnya Sehun tengah tidur di gazebo sambil mendengarkan _ear phone._

"Ma, mama…"

Haowen menggoyangkan lengan Sehun hingga membuat pria pucat itu tersentak kaget, matanya membulat saat menemukan putra bungsunya sudah berdiri di depannya sambil berlinang air mata. Sehun dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya dan menarik Taeoh ke pangkuannya, mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Loh kamu kenapa sayang? Ada yang jahil di sekolah?"

Sehun bertanya heran karena tidak pernah melihat anaknya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Berlinang air mata saat pulang sekolah. Dan satu-satunya pemikiran Sehun adalah pembully-an. Dia mengutuk siapapun yang berani membully anak manisnya ini. Dan hitunglah berapa kali Sehun telah mengeluarkan kutukan hari ini.

"Kakak.."

"Kakak? Kenapa?" Sehun menggoyangkan badan mereka kekiri dan kanan, merasa _de ja vu_. Dulu ia pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada Taeoh di gazebo ini juga.

"Tadi Wen ngedorong gerbang depan." Haowen memulai ceritanya.

"Trus?"

"Trus kakak bantu dorong, padahal Wen yakin bisa kok ma." Haowen merajuk.

"Jadi Wen lagi marah sama kakak nih?" Sehun mencium pipi Haowen sekilas.

"Iya, abisnya harga diri Wen sebagai lelaki jatuh gara-gara kakak." Haowen menyusut ingusnya hingga batal keluar.

"Harga diri?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Orang bodoh mana yang mengajarkan harga diri pada anak umur 7 tahun? Sehun sih tidak mempermasalahkannya kalau orang itu mengajarkannya secara tuntas, bukan seperti ini.

Entah Haowen yang salah pengertian atau orang yang mengajarkan salah dalam penyampaian. Satu yang Sehun tau adalah, harga diri kita tidak akan pernah jatuh hanya karena menerima bantuan orang lain.

"Iya, papa yang ngasih tau." Haowen mencebikkan bibirnya, membuat Sehun gemas bukan kepalang.

"Papa?"

"Hu-um, katanya harga diri laki-laki bakalan jatuh kalau nerima bantuan orang lain."

Sehun membuat catatan di dalam hati untuk menyiksa Jongin nanti malam, bagaimana bisa suaminya itu menyampaikan hal yang salah pada anak mereka?

"Kakak punya niat baik buat nolong kamu loh sayang. Membantu orang adalah hal yang baik atau buruk?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

"Baik ma."

"Nah sebagai seorang kakak, kakak Tae wajib menolong kamu sebagai adiknya yang tengah kesusahan." Sehun mengusap rambut tebal Haowen. "Coba kalau kakak enggak ngebantu kamu, pasti kalian belum masuk rumah sekarang."

Sehun bukan berbicara hanya demi meyakinkan Haowen karena yang di katakannya adalah kenyataan. Gerbang pagar rumah kediaman Kim itu berat, tingginya aja hampir mencapai 3 meter.

Haowen yang mendengar ucapan Sehun pun mengangguk setuju, merasa bersalah karena telah berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang kakaknya.

"Nah, udah selesai marahnya?"

Sehun dan Haowen bisa melihat Taeoh yang datang menghampiri mereka, Sehun bisa melihat kalau Taeoh sudah berganti pakaian dan nampak segar.

"Maaf.." Haowen menunduk dan memilin ujung seragamnya.

"Kakak maafin, dan jangan pernah menolak bantuan kakak lagi. Ngerti?" Taeoh duduk di samping Sehun dan mengusak rambut Haowen yang masih duduk di pangkuan mama mereka.

"Ngerti…" Haowen nyengir imut yang membuahkan ciuman bertubi-tubi di pipinya oleh Sehun dan Taeoh.

TING.. TONG…

Sehun mengerenyit saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, ia menyerahkan Haowen ke pangkuan Taeoh dan berjalan memasuki rumah untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamunya yang baru saja membunyikan bel rumahnya.

Setelah daun pintu terbuka, Sehun bisa melihat seorang pemuda cantik berseragam sama dengan seragam Taeoh di depannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum –yang harus Sehun akui sangatlah indah-, matanya sipit dan tubuhnya mungil.

"Siang paman, apa benar ini rumah Kim Taeoh?" Si pemuda cantik bertanya sopan.

"Ya benar, kamu siapa ya?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Aku…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..**

* * *

Holla..

Berhubung kemarin banyak yang minta lanjut, maka Suna akan lanjut sampai dimana Taeoh punya pacar.

Yang nanya Taeoh gay atau bukan, jawabannya ada di part akhir. Dan Suna akan mempertimbangkan request dari chingu semua, tentang siapa yang akan jadi pacar si tampan kita.

Sebenarnya Suna udah ada niat buat ngebuat satu crak pair yang bener-bener Wow, yaitu TaeBaek (Taeoh-Baekhyun). Kekekekeke….

Ada yang setuju…?

Dan maaf karena di chap ini, uri sexy KkamJong sama sekali tidak dapat peran. Muehehehehehe #KetawaSetan

Jangan lupa baca FF Suna yang berjudul EL ES...

Dan Jangan lupa review ne…..

Adios.. #Bow

Jaa na Minna….

* * *

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **[BunnyJoon] [ParkJitta] [yunacho90] [exolweareone9400] [saphire always for onyx] [kenlee1412] [exobabyyhun] [fiya KH] [Berry Kyu] [SeiraCBHS] [Oh Se Hyun] [TheLightAndTheFire] [violynoctam] [kjinftosh] [dia luhane] [Zelobysehuna] [LoveHyunFamily] [Frisky-kun] [Ihfaherdiati892] [anoncikiciw] [xobechan56] [Risty662] [daebaektaeluv] [adeviaprksoora] [Jongin's Grape] [Dazzling Kaise] [rytyatriaa] [ohhanniehunnie] [izzsweetcity] [lustkai] [JongOdult] [sehunskai] [Grey378] [Yessy94esy] [VampireDPS] [kim sehyun96] [Syakilashine] [Guest] [hunnbebi] [auliavp] [Furanshi] [seli kim] [sumiya wu] [jonse] [Deramy] [kaihun] [yehet94] [utsukushii02] [askasufa] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [1004baekie] [fvckmechankai] [my love double b] [haeri20412] [Jung NaeRa] [love kaihun] [Kaihunbear] [jonginmanura] [**


	22. Chapter 22

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Lei Haowen, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin dan Oh sehun.**

 **Pair: Kaihun, TaeBaek.**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, M-preg, Typo dan Kata tidak baku.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22…**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku.."

Tiba-tiba Sehun terdorong kesamping dan muncullah kepala dengan rambut tebal berwarna hitam di bawah ketiak-nya, kepala itu mendongak dan mengerjapkan wajahnya dengan sangat imut saat menyadari tamu yang berbicara dengan sang mama tadi begitu, ummmm mempesona..?

Hell, panah cupid baru saja menancap di hati si bungsu keluarga Kim.

Kim Haowen, 6 tahun. Di diagnosa ikut terjangkit virus dewasa lebih cepat dari umurnya, virus yang dulu di idap oleh sang hyung.

"Woahhhh…" Bibir mungilnya menggumam kecil dan menatap si tamu dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Hallo adik kecil, Haowen _right_?" Si cantik yang masih di rahasiakan nama-nya itu melambai ke arah bocah pucat yang masih menatapnya berbinar.

"Neee." Haowen mengangguk. "Noona cantik kok tau nama Wen?"

Haowen menyeruak dari bawah ketiak Sehun dan berdiri di hadapan tamu mereka sambil menautkan tangannya di belakang punggung dan bergerak kekiri-kanan, pose malu-malu ular.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap putranya aneh, baru kali ini Haowen ramah pada orang asing karena biasanya Haowen akan memasang tameng tak kasat mata bila ada orang asing masuk kedalam lingkungan keluarga mereka.

Sedangkan si tamu hanya bisa menganga sambil menampilkan raut wajah blank yang sungguh keterlaluan imutnya, mata sipit dengan bingkai _eyeliner_ itu mengerjap _like a puppy_ dan bibir cherry-nya menganga kecil seolah telah mendengar kalau _The great wall_ -China baru saja pindah ke Arab Saudi.

Sehun kembali menghela nafas. Entah kenapa dia pernah merasakan hal yang sama dengan pemuda ini. Oh, Sehun ingat. Bukankah saat pertama kali Sehun bertemu dengan Taeoh, bocah itu juga memanggilnya noona?

Yeah, darah memang lebih kental dari pada air.

"Sayang, hyung ini laki-laki bukan perempuan." Sehun berucap lembut sambil mengelus kepala Haowen.

Yang di elus kepalanya langsung membelalakkan matanya, ia menatap si tamu seolah mencari pembenaran dan ia langsung terperangah karena melihat anggukan mantap dari pemuda cantik di depannya ini.

Bagaimana bisa ada lelaki secantik ini..?

Fix, Kim Haowen sudah sangat dewasa dan bukan bocah lagi. Dan sepertinya ia juga tidak menyadari pertanyaannya di atas tadi, lelaki secantik ini? Oh ayolah Wen-chan sayang.. Mama-mu juga cantik nya kebangetan kali.

"Noona laki-laki?" Seolah belum bisa menerima kenyataan, bocah pucat itu kembali bertanya.

"Uhmm." Si tamu cantik mengangguk dengan lebih mantap. "Kamu lihat? Hyung pakai celana loh."

Dan Haowen mengikuti telunjuk lentik milik tamu cantiknya hanya demi mendapatkan kaki itu di balut celana seragam bukannya sebuah rok. Haaaahhhhh, haowen menghela nafas kecewa.

Oh tunggu dulu…

Lalu kenapa kalau si tamu cantik ini laki-laki? Toh mama dan papa-nya juga sama-sama laki-laki. Yuppp, Haowen mengangguk mantap dan ia kembali mengingat kata-kata papa-nya _-'Cinta itu tidak memandang gender'._

Tunggulah kemurkaan Sehun untukmu tuan Kim, saat ia mengetahui kau telah mengajarkan sesuatu yang seharusnya belum di pelajari oleh anak berusia 6 tahun seperti putra bungsumu ini.

Sehun yang melihat Haowen mengangguk-angguk hanya mengerenyit, ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada si tamu yang masih berdiri dari tadi.

Sehun yang hampir mengeluarkan suaranya harus kembali menutup rapat mulutnya saat matanya bisa melihat Jongin berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

"Kenapa berdiri di depan pintu sayang?" Kening Jongin mengerenyit heran karena melihat istri dan anaknya serta seorang pemuda asing berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Aaah, aku baru saja membukakan pintu untuk tamu kita." Sehun tersenyum, ia memiringkan badannya. "Masuklah dulu, kakak sedang di taman belakang dan kamu bisa langsung kesana."

Si tamu masuk kedalam dengan canggung, ia berjalan pergi setelah Sehun memberikan petunjuk arah menuju taman belakang dan ia merasa sangat beruntung karena rumah keluaraga Kim ini tidaklah rumit.

Setelah tamunya pergi ke taman belakang untuk menemui Taeoh, Sehun pun masuk kedalam rumah diikuti Jongin dengan Haowen di gendongannya.

Mereka memasuki ruang tengah, Jongin langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa mencari posisi yang nyaman sambil memangku Haowen dan Sehun sendiri langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan suami tampannya minuman dingin.

Sehun datang tak lama kemudian sambil membawa segelas jus apel, ia terkekeh geli saat gelas di tangannya langsung di sambar Jongin dan meminumnya dengan brutal.

"Haus?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin dan mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan lembut.

"Hmmm."

"Aku tidak melihat mobilmu tadi, kau pulang naik apa?"

"Naik mobil sampai di tikungan depan, aku berjalan sampai rumah." Jongin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Kok jalan?" Alis Sehun naik.

"Aku suruh Lee ajhussi bawa mobil, anaknya telepon tadi. Kata mereka istri Lee ajhussi di tabrak mobil, dia panic banget dan aku nyuruh dia buat nurunin aku di tikungan depan sana." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Oh, trus? Istri Lee ajhussi baik-baik aja kan?"

"Aku belum tau, ntar aku telepon deh."

Hening..

Yang terdengar hanya suara dengkuran. Eh? Dengkuran? Sehun dan Jongin langsung meoleh kearah bocah yang masih di pangku Jongin dan mereka langsung tersenyum lembut saat melihat Haowen tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di dada sang papa.

"Issshhh, bocah manja ini malah ketiduran." Sehun mencubit kecil hidung Haowen membuat bocah itu menggeliat terganggu.

"Ya udah aku ke kamar dulu deh." Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menggendong Haowen.

"Mandi, trus langsung ke meja makan dan kita makan bareng teman Tae tadi." Sehun memberi perintah sambil menuju dapur.

"Oke sayang." Jongin menjawab tanpa berbalik.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Makan malam hari ini terkesan meriah walaupun meja makan hanya dihuni 4 orang. Sehun duduk di samping Jongin, sesekali matanya akan menatap dua orang pemuda yang ada di seberang tempat duduknya.

Dia belum tahu siapa tamunya itu karena sedari tadi mereka belum ada berkenalan, Sehun memasak di dapur, Jongin di kamar, sedangkan kedua remaja ini berada di halaman belakang dan barulah Sehun panggil saat waktunya makan malam.

"Ma, mana Wen-chan?" Taeoh bertanya sambil melahap makanan-nya.

"Tidur."

"Enggak di bangunin?"

"Gak usah, tadi sore dia juga baru makan jjajangmyeon yang di kasih mommy Joonie." Sehun meminum air putih.

Mata Sehun menatap si tamu yang makan dengan santai namun tetap dengan tata krama yang sangat bagus, tidak ada decapan lidah dan tidak ada suara dentingan alat-alat makan.

Sehun bisa menebak kalau pemuda cantik itu di besarkan di dalam keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan saat melihat si tamu meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang di pegangnya lalu mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, walaupun lirih tetapi Sehun bisa mendengar nya dengan jelas apa yang di ucapkan pemuda itu –' _terimakasih atas makanannya_ '.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Sehun. "Kak, abis ini keruang tengah ya."

"Hmmm?" Taeoh menelan kunyahannya terlebih dulu. "Ngapain?"

"Loh, kakak kan belum ngenalin teman kakak ini sama mama-papa." Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Eh? Kamu belum kenalan sama mama-papa?"

Taeoh malah balik bertanya pada si tamu yang hanya mengerjab kecil dan menggeleng pelan. "Kok belum? Bukannya tadi mama lama banget buka pintunya? Ngapain aja kalian disana?"

"Errrr.." Si tamu bingung mau jawab apa.

"Tadi Wen-chan yang ngomong sama dia, sebelum sempat kenalan."

"Oh." Taeoh mengangguk paham. "Ya udah deh, kita keruang tengah."

Taeoh bangkit di ikuti Sehun dan tamu cantik mereka. Sedangkan Jongin? Walaupun dia tidak ikut berbicara sedari tadi, tetap saja dia merasa sedikit penasaran makanya ia pun bangkit mengikuti ketiga orang lainnya.

Setelah semuanya duduk di sofa, Jongin langsung menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Taeoh hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kemesraan orang tuanya yang tidak tahu tempat itu.

"Pa, _please_ deh."

"Apaan sih? Iri ya?" Jongin mengedipkan matanya jahil.

"Siapa juga yang iri." Taeoh berucap malas.

"Kalau iri, kakak kan bisa meluk si cantik itu." Nah, Jongin udah panggil-panggil cantik aja.

"Ishhh, papa genit banget sih."

Sehun yang merasa perdebatan ini sama sekali tidak ada habisnya, ia pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang sang pemuda cantik yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ulah Taeoh dan Jongin.

"Jadi?" Suara Sehun terdengar bertanya.

"Oh, dia BB." Taeoh menunjuk pemuda di sampingnya yang langsung berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Perkenalkan paman, aku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum cantik hingga eyesmile-nya kelihatan.

"Salam kenal Baekhyun-ah." Jongin melambai. "Paman papa-nya Tae, Kim Jongin. Dan yang cantik ini mama-nya Tae, Kim Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum. "Tadi kakak manggil kamu BB, Singkatan Byun Baekhyun?"

"Bukan." Taeoh menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Sehun mengerenyit. " **Beyond Birthday** yang punya mata shinigami itu?"

"What? Ma, si Birthday itu _psycho_ loh. Mana mungkin kakak ngasih nama itu ke malaikat ini." Taeoh mendengus.

Malaikat? Jongin dan Sehun terperangah, apa barusan anak mereka ini baru saja menggombal? Waww, si cantik ikut merona.

"Trus?"

"Itu panggilan kesayangan dari kakak." Taeoh tersenyum.

"Kesayangan?"

"Hmmm"

"Apa itu?" Sehun berucap antusias, penasaran tingkat dewa.

"BB, Baby Baekkie." Taeoh berucap pasti. Jongin dan Sehun? Mereka ternganga kecil mendengar ucapan Taeoh.

Ba-baby?

Baby?

BABY?

WHAT THE F-F-F-F-FUN?

"Baby? Kok mesra banget?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya, yang langsung di angguki Sehun.

"BB kan pacar kakak pa."

Taeoh berucap ceria, Baekhyun merona. Dan Jongin serta Sehun? Kembali menganga dengan lebih lebar.

Pa-pa-pa-pacar?

Pacar?

PACAR?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Holla..

 **Beyond Birthday** adalah tokoh psycho di novel **Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases.** (Tokoh pavorite Suna)

Yang semalam minta Minguk untuk jadi pasangan Taeoh, maaf banget karena Suna tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Well, karena Minguk terlalu mirip dengan Sehun dan lebih cocok jadi anaknya KaiHun alias adiknya Taeoh dan Haowen. Kekekeke…

Lagian Suna itu suka sesuatu yang antimainstream, makanya Uri Taeoh berpasangan dengan My baby Baekkie. Muehehehehe…

Udah baca FF oneshot Suna yang judulnya **ChiNyu**? Kalau belum, coba baca deh. Mana tahu chingu tertarik buat review.

Dannnnn Jangan lupa review ne, lagipula sebentar lagi FF ini tamat lohhh…..

Jaa na Minna….

* * *

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[shapire always for onyx] [umaelf936] [ParkJitta] [exolweareone9400] [1004baekie] [kenlee1412] [Seyeollie] [Jongin's Grape] [ohhanniehunnie] [adeviaprksoora] [Yessi94esy] [cokelat] [dia luhane] [VampireDPS] [JongOdult] [fiya KH] [Zelobysehuna] [candelyrufela28] [BunnyJoon] [Ihfaherdiati395] [auliavp] [vivikim406] [cho loekyu07] [daebaektaeluv] [Berry Kyu] [Frisky-kun] [kjinftosh] [izzsweetcity] [yunacho90] [lustkai] [Dzakiyah570] [jonginmanura] [Grey378] [anoncikiciw] [sehunskai] [sukhasukha] [lovekaihun] [askasufa] [hunnbebi] [Syakilashine] [Furanshi] [kim sehyun96] [YunYuliHun] [miss leeanna] [seli kim] [my love double b] [sumiya wu] [Risty662] [oh chaca] [Haemi Wytha Kim444] [Nabila646] [sisi] [auliaMRQ] [anglmyun] [LoveHyunFamily] [KazeSuna] [Pjsbilxo] [haeri20412]**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cast: Kim Taeoh, Lei Haowen, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun. (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Mpreg, Typo, dan Kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23..**

 **.**

 **.**

"PACAR…?"

Sehun berteriak gak nyantai, matanya membelalak dan menatap Taeoh serta Baekhyun bergantian seolah dengan begitu Taeoh akan mengklarifikasi kembali sambil mengatakan 'Mama kena tipu, _sorry_ '.

Tapi, sayang seribu sayang. Berapa kalipun Sehun membolak-balikkan kepalanya tetap saja akhirnya kenyataan berbicara. Kim Taeoh, putra sulungnya yang tampan banget itu. Telah berpacaran dengan lelaki mungil berwajah cantik dan bermarga Byun ini.

"Sejak kapan?" Suara berat Jongin memecah keheningan.

Walau dia juga kaget, tapi Jongin masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Toh, kalau Taeoh pacaran bukan berarti akan ada perang dunia ke 9 kan? –Jongin tak pernah tahu sudah berapa kali dunia ini berperang-.

"Lima bulan yang lalu, sejak kakak naik ke kelas tiga." Taeoh berucap santai.

"Waw, dan kakak menyembunyikannya dengan baik selama ini." Sehun berucap sarkas.

Bukan maksudnya meluapkan kekesalannya dengan nada seperti itu, hanya saja… Oh ayolah, Orang tua mana sih yang tidak terkejut bila anaknya tiba-tiba mengakui seseorang sebagai pacarnya? Apalagi Taeoh kemarin sempat menakut-nakuti mereka dengan segala kemungkinan bila ia mempunyai pacar.

Sehun kembali melirik Baekhyun yang menunduk sambil menggigit bibir cherry-nya, pemuda mungil itu pasti merasa tak nyaman akibat kalimat sarkas nya tadi. Sehun menghela nafas, merasa bersalah.

"Ma, kakak tidak pernah menyembunyikannya." Taeoh berucap tegas, merasa tak enak pada Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Lalu?"

"Mama tidak pernah bertanya, dan kakak belum menemukan waktu yang pas untuk mengatakannya." Taeoh berucap lebih lembut.

"Bukankah kakak mengatakan tidak mau berpacaran dulu?" Sehun mengangkat alis-nya.

"Kakak tidak pernah bilang begitu." Taeoh membantah. "Coba deh mama ingat-ingat lagi."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba menggali memori percakapan mereka kemarin pagi.

 **.**

" _Kak, kakak belum punya pacar kan? Kok sibuk banget dari tadi." Sehun menggoda Taeoh yang terlihat asyik dengan smart phone-nya._

" _Apaan sih ma?" Taeoh mendengus. "Ini dari ChaeLin." Taeoh menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang berisikan percakapannya dengan teman baiknya -ChaeLin._

" _Yah, bisa sajakan kakak pacaran dengan ChaeLin. Walaupun mama lebih berharap kakak pacaran dengan Sarang sih."_

" _Ma, kakak masih 14 tahun loh." Taeoh berusaha menyadarkan Sehun._

" _Trus?"_

" _Kakak tidak mau mempunyai nasib seperti papa yang punya anak di usia muda. Mama mau menggendong cucu di usia semuda ini? Mama masih 31 tahun, kakak ingatkan kalau mama lupa pada umur mama." Taeoh menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda._

" _Errrr, mama tidak mau."_

" _Lagipula, kalau kakak punya pacar kemungkinan kakak akan jarang dirumah." Taeoh melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kakak akan lebih menyayangi pacar kakak di bandingkan mama. Mama mau?"_

" _ENGGAK MAU."_

 _Sehun berteriak, dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Pokoknya Taeoh hanya boleh menjadi milik Sehun dan keluarga mereka._

" _Trus, kakak bakal jarang main sama Wen-chan karena lebih milih nemenin pacar kakak. Boleh?"_

" _ENGGAK BOLEH."_

 _Sekarang Haowen yang berteriak, tidak rela kakak tersayangnya lebih memilih pacarnya ketimbang bermain dengannya._

" _Yahh, gimana ya? Kakak juga bakal lupa belajar, lebih milih buat nge-date sama pacar kakak. Papa ngasih izinkan?"_

" _YA ENGGAK LAH."_

 _Kali ini Jongin yang berteriak, tidak terima akan pikiran yang terlintas di kepalanya. Mana mungkin dia mengizinkan. Taeoh tidak belajar, dan anaknya itu akan menjadi bodoh. Mana ada pewaris dua perusahaan yang memiliki otak bodoh, bisa jadi Kim Corp dan Park-Do Coorporation bangkrut seketika._

" _Jadiii…?"_

 _Taeoh memasang wajah bertanya namun dengan nada menggoda, ia hampir tergelak melihat wajah papa, mama dan adiknya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega berbohong, mana mungkin sih dia melupakan keluarganya dan lupa belajar?_

 _Taeoh punya kewajiban besar sebagai seorang anak, berbakti kepada mama-papa dan juga umma-appa nya. Ia juga mempunyai beban berat yang di tanggungnya sebagai pewaris dua keluarga._

 _Dan Taeoh juga memiliki kewajiban sebagai seorang kakak, ia masih mempunyai banyak tugas untuk membimbing adiknya pada jalan yang benar, menjaga adiknya dan mencurahkan kasih sayangnya dan melindungin Haowen sebagai seorang kakak._

 **.**

"Mama ingat? Kakak tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kakak tidak mau berpacaran." Taeoh tersenyum menang.

Sehun mendengus, merasa kalah karena memang apa yang dikatakan Taeoh semuanya benar. Toh, anaknya itu memang tidak pernah mengatakan 'tidak mau berpacaran'.

"Oke-oke" Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "Jadi selama ini, Baekhyun-lah alasan kakak menolak semua gadis-gadis itu?"

"Emmm, ya."

"Katanya tidak mau jadi seperti papa, lalu kenapa udah main pacar-pacaran segala?" Kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

"Kakak pacaran bukan berarti mau seperti papa, kakak enggak punya niak buat menghamili Baekkie kok." Taeoh menyanggah.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menganga kecil, bagaimana bisa mereka berbicara tentang menghamili seseorang seolah tengah membicarakan masalah makanan ayam yang semua orang boleh tahu?

Sehun sendiri hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya frustasi, tangannya gatal untuk menggeplak kepala duo ayah-anak ini. Ia menatap Baekhyun prihatin, karena pemuda mungil ini harus mulai terbiasa dengan segala ke-absurd-an Kim _family_.

"Kalau kakak punya niat, emangnya Baekhyun mau kakak hamilin?" Jongin bicara ngawur.

"Enggak tau juga." Taeoh menggeleng polos, matanya melirik Baekhyun. " _Baby_ , kamu mau aku hamilin gak?" Taeoh ternyata lebih ngawur.

BUAGHHH…

BUAGHHH…

Dua bantak sofa mendarat di dua tempat yang berbeda dengan dua pelempar yang berbeda.

"ADAWWWW…" Taeoh dan Jongin berteriak bersamaan.

"Kenapa melempar ku _baby_ / sakit Hun.."

Taeoh dan Jongin merajuk bersamaan pada pasangan mereka, sedangkan yang melempar –Baekhyun dan Sehun- hanya mendengus kesal. Mereka bersedekap, merasa muak karena ayah-anak itu malah bertanya innocent tanpa menyadari kesalahan mereka.

Tapi diam-diam, Sehun tersenyum senang.

Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat dan berbalik menyukai Baekhyun, ia merasa mempunyai seseorang yang bisa di percayai untuk menjaga putra sulungnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu.

"Kenapa kalian malah membicarakan sesuatu yang tak penting? Baekhyun tidak mau kakak hamili. Bukan begitu Baekkie?" Sehun bertanya lembut.

Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah Sehun, tak percaya kalau Sehun memanggilnya seakrab itu. Jongin dan Taeoh tersenyum bangga karena sepertinya Sehun telah bisa menerima status Baekhyun.

"Y-ya?" Baekhyun menjawab tergagap.

"Aishhh, kenapa kau imut sekali sih?" Sehun menahan gemas.

"A-ah terimakasih paman." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Jadi? Bagaimana proses pernyataan cinta Taeoh padamu?" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"N-ne?"

"Ayolah, jangan malu-malu. Apa putra paman menyatakan cinta dengan suasana yang romantic?" Sehun ikut-ikutan semangat.

"Ma-pa, jangan bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh." Taeoh berusaha menghalangi keingintahuan yang berlebih milik orang tua-nya ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Taeoh, Sehun dan Jongin malah menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memohon yang, Ughhhh… Baekhyun menghela nafas menyerah.

"Errrr, sebenarnya…"

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **Baekhyun melangkah dengan santai di koridor sekolah-nya, bel masuk baru berbunyi sekitar 20 menit lagi dan ia memutuskan akan menghabiskan waktu 20 menit-nya di dalam perpustakaan.**_

 _ **Sepanjang jalan, banyak yang menyapa maupun sekedar tersenyum padanya. Byun Baekhyun, di usia 14 tahun ia sudah menjadi diva. Wajah-nya yang cantik, suara-nya yang indah, dan di lengkapi dengan latar keluarga yang terpandang, ia sukses di sukai semua penghuni Seirin Junior High School.**_

 _ **Memasuki perpustakaan, Baekhyun mengira hanya dirinya sendiri yang berada disana karena dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Bu Khadijah –penjaga perpustakaan yang berkewarganegaraan Indonesia- di mejanya.**_

 _ **Tetapi memasuki lorong-lorong buku semakin dalam, Baekhyun bisa menemukan punggung tegap lelaki tinggi di depanya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, 'mungkin siswa yang berniat membolos' itulah pemikirannya sebelum di pemuda tinggi membalikkan badannya.**_

 _ **Dan Baekhyun sukses menegang, ya tuhan…. Bukankah itu Kim Taeoh?**_

 _ **Kim Taeoh yang selama ini di taksirnya diam-diam?**_

 _ **Kim Taeoh yang pintar dan selalu menempati rangking tepat di bawah rangking-nya sendiri? –Baekhyun rangking 1 dan Taeoh rangking 2-.**_

 _ **Omoooo…**_

 _ **Baekhyun hendak berbalik pergi sebelum telinganya mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Suara 'agak' berat yang juga 'agak' sexy itu terdengar 'agak' menggema di perpustakaan yang sunyi ini.**_

" _ **Byun Baekhyun.."**_

"Tunggu dulu.." Sehun menyela sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya. "Apa kakak langsung menyatakan perasaannya di perpustakaan itu?"

"Ya."

"Kok bisa kak?" Sehun bertanya kearah Taeoh.

"Ya tentu bisa, kakak memang sudah menyukai Baekkie dari kelas 1." Taeoh menjawab.

"Jangan bilang kalau keadaan perpustakaan yang sepi itu pun udah di rencanain." Sehun menuduh.

"Uhhh, emang iya. Kakak menyewa perpustakaan selama 10 menit dengan bayaran membersihkan perpustakaan selama seminggu penuh."

"Bagus-bagus. Papa bangga sama kakak yang punya inisiatif seperti itu."

"Oke, lanjut kan Baekkieee.." Sehun menyela.

"Lalu…"

" _ **Ya?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya.**_

" _ **Byun, aku mau kau jadi pacarku." Taeoh berucap santai.**_

" _ **Ehhhh?"**_

" _ **Jangan jawab 'eh', kau hanya boleh menjawab 'iya'. Coba katakana iya."**_

 _ **Dan Baekhyun dengan patuhnya ikut berucap "Iya"**_

" _ **Nah kalau begitu, sekarang kita resmi pacaran." Taeoh melenggang pergi setelah sempat mengambil ciuman singkat di bibir Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Sedangkan simungil? Oh, dia sedang dalam dunia yang dipenuhi dengan aura bunga-bunga serta lope-lope yang berterbangan.**_

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

DOENGGGGGGG…

Sehun dan Jongin sukses menganga. Buyar sudah harapan mereka akan pernyataan cinta yang romantic milik anak mereka, ternyata Taeoh benar-benar tidak tertolong lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

* * *

Holla…

Pertama-tama, Suna mau mengucapkan 'maaf' pada chingu yang tidak menyukai pair TaeBaek. Tapi, Suna sudah jatuh cinta sama mereka dan bukankah Suna sudah bilang kalau Suna suka sesuatu yang anti mainstream? Taeoh kalau di pasangkan dengan baby-baby lainnya memang akan klop, tapi… terlihat terlalu biasa. Tetapi, kalau Taeoh dan Baekhyun menjadi couple. Apa yang pertama terlintas di benak chingu?

 **Gila?**

 **Waw?**

 **Enggak biasa?**

 **Apaan ini?**

 **Ih, aku enggak pernah ngebayangin deh.**

Nah, ekspresi itu yang Suna inginkan. Kekekekeke….

Lagipula, Suna terlalu mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun sama besar seperti cinta Suna pada seorang Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. #EnggakAdaHubungannya

Jadi? Berminat untuk mereview…?

Adios,

Jaa na Minna…

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[ParkJitta] [Jongin's Grape] [JongOdult] [haeri20412] [kenlee1412] [Oh Se Hunie] [vivikim406] [cokelat] [dia luhane] [1004baekie] [exolweareone9400] [daebaektaeluv] [ohhanniehunnie] [shapire always for onyx] [kjinftosh] [Yessi94esy] [violynoctam] [auliavp] [LoveHyunFamily] [SeiraCBHS] [Risty662] [Nabila646] [fiya KH] [sehunskai] [VampireDPS] [izzsweetcity] [Grey378] [askasufa] [kim sehyun96] [Dzakiyah570] [Ihfaherdiati395] [Haemi Wytha Kim444] [Berry Kyu] [Fathiaramadanti] [jonginmanura] [Frisky-kun] [Syakilashine] [miss leeanna] [adeviaprksoora] [Dini] [Lovekaihun] [YunYuliHun] [yunacho90] [seli kim] [Furanshi] [hunnbebi] [sumiya wu] [oh chaca] [love kaihun]**


End file.
